New Beginnings
by WraithSnakeZenith
Summary: Erik and Christine have been trapped in the Opera House by a witch for over 100 years. Both wish to see each other and to be freed. Amelia, Julia, and Johann are in Paris to learn more on their respective jobs, but are pulled into an adventure to save two singers from a fate of silence
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone!

This is my first fanfiction. I've had some inspirations for this story such as time travel and a witch involved.

Several warnings: I am having this story rated M for some actions of violence and adult themes. As I get closer to those scenes, I'll warn ahead of time to make sure no one is caught by surprise. This is a story of romance with smut-light themes and several fantasy twists to it.

In relation to the Persian for copyright reasons, I've changed the descendent of the Persian to Omar Dessan, and with permission of a fellow writer I know, she's given me permission to use her name "Amir Dessan" for the Persian ancestor.

I'll be using Italics for when people are thinking private thoughts. As for Christine, she's matured, as did Erik. There will be some new characters as the time placement of this fanfic will be set in modern times.

I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Andrew Lloyd Webber owns all things pertaining to POTO.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Paris, France 2013

Erik stared into the fire's flickering flames. _How much longer? Some 130 years of waiting and still the witch want something from me. Why me? A damnable ray of sunshine_ … He had long ago resigned himself to this prison life the witch had placed him in, but the reasons behind it didn't make sense. Being trapped in a room in his lair by a magically cursed mirror was a cruel irony.

He barely ever had anything to do now. He had exhausted his books, his scrolls, and his music. After exhausting all those pieces several times over, it had been 24 years, taking his time to compose, read and reread books and the like. He worked on architecture for another 47 years before exhausting that department. 71 years on just focusing on his talents. Only then did he write down his thoughts and knowledge taking another 36 years to do just that. Now with nothing to do he spent the last few years to sit and think, depressing as it was. Erik sighed yet again for the nth time that day. He spent the last 23 years thinking. About everything. He had no idea what the surface would hold for him if he ever got out. Nor would he know what had occurred since that day he was imprisoned here in this God-forsaken place. _I know it will be different from my time._ Erik thought as he mindlessly raised the handheld mirror he always made sure to check every so often.

The mirror was made of silver and copper. It was oval with a simple design that had rubies and sapphires arranged around the mirror itself. The handle was about seven inches long with a large blue diamond the size of a toddler's fist, set at the end. All in all, it was a mirror of a plain, but beautiful design. _How could something so simple and plain be so beautiful?_ Erik wondered. The mirror was connected magically to Christine's handheld mirror. Her mirror, which it was connected, once sat on her vanity in her room, yet now it sat in a dark room face upward on something.

Every day he kept the mirror near to make sure to see if he could reach anyone to escape. Erik shook his head, never seeing anything in all the 130 years he was there, aside from shifting shadows. Erik thought of Christine again… _Oh Christine… My love._

Christine looked out over the city of Paris, France and sighed. She had been trapped here in the attic of the Opera Popular for the last 130 years. She was constantly in awe of the improvements of the technology, clothing, and many other things over the years since she was locked in her room by the witch. Christine had long ago guessed the witch didn't want people and Erik to know what happened between them so long ago. The incident by which she remembered was when Raoul fatally shot Erik and she, Christine, gave up her voice to saw Erik's life. All because she loved him.

 _And I still love him._ Christine mused. Thinking back to that day…

*Flashback*

She had left Raoul several months after the events beneath the opera house as Raoul, Christine discovered, had kept slaves for his basement to torture and as well as several mistresses. He had only had come to save her from… as he put it…. "the freak" … to give her a normal life and marriage. He revealed to her he only ever wanted her for her body and to produce legitimate heirs. Not only that, he was physically abusive to her behind closed doors to their private chambers and only had her as a trophy wife when society demanded it, only waiting for their private room to unleash his beastly urges on her. When he had given her a rather ragged and large scar across the left side of her face did she think to try to plan an escape. She had several servants and a friend of the underworld of France help her to do so.

After several more brutal weeks, to plan and to heal her face, she put her plan to action. She and her three servants escaped to the Opera House to warn Erik in a letter of her love and the danger they bother were in. After Christine had reached Erik's lair, she was both shocked and elated to see that Erik at his mantle, but she soon became distraught at his state of being. He was thinner than before and weak looking as if he hadn't eaten for a while. He had his eyes closed and his head resting against the mantle's cold side. His mask sat on the ground in front of him, revealing to her his deformity. Something that she had grown to love and see that it was a part of him. Christine, saddened, compassion filling her, shed a tear as she stepped forward slowly.

Erik opened his eyes at her foot fell in front of him. Christine fell to her knees and he gasped, looking away, shielding his face from her. They didn't speak as Christine gently, yet firmly turned his face towards her again.

"Why are you here Christine?" Erik questioned.

Christine frowned, "I came because I love you Erik."

Erik, still didn't meet her eye as he spoke, "Hn… You left with that boy all those weeks ago… Why now tell me now Christine? Did you come back to make me suffer more?" Erik lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"Raoul is a monster, Erik. He… he beat me… He never really loved me." Christine lowered her gaze from him to her hands as she mindlessly played with her shawl before continuing, "He said the same day he rescued me he would only use me as a trophy wife. He even revealed that he didn't truly love me. And when I looked into his eyes, I knew it to be true. He didn't love me. I then realized I had no way to escape his hold without help, thus why I didn't come to you right away. I realized that evening I loved you despite the weird circumstances and things you have done Erik, many of which I condemn, but have forgiven." Christine said, not realizing she had tears streaming down her face. Soon she closed her eyes and sobbed quietly into her hands for all the foolish things she had done. To herself. And to Erik. To Raoul. And saddened at all the shattered pieces because of events leading to this moments.

Suddenly Christine felt a hand on her shoulder followed by a second on her other shoulder. She snapped her tear-stricken face up only to be shocked by Erik's adoring tear-filled eyes. Christine watched as he raised his ungloved hand to her check tenderly, softly, "I'm sorry my angel for what you have gone through. Have no doubt, Christine… I forgive you." Erik said.

Christine whimpered before she launched herself forwards to kiss Erik passionately. Erik, surprised yet exhilarated, quickly and just as passionately kissed her back. But the kiss was interrupted by a growl of anger and the sound of boots on stone behind her. Christine gasped in fright to see it was Raoul, and he was holding a sword in hand.

"Come forth freak! Let's finish this now. Whoever wins keeps Christine as wife." Raoul screamed, as he threw a sword at Erik.

Raoul readied his own sword as Erik stood and took the sword Raoul threw at him. As they danced a deadly dance of death, Christine watched in horror as Raoul immediately attacked Erik, Erik barely having the ability to block Raoul's attacks once he got his sword out. Raoul and Erik fought around Erik's lair never out doing each other. After what seemed like hours, the two rivals started to get weary from their fight. Raoul, however, got a hold of an old candelabra, throwing it at Erik. Erik thrown off balance couldn't block Raoul's attack to disarm him. Raoul pushed him to the ground and sneered, "Your life ends here freak!" Raoul screamed. Erik closed his eyes, expecting pain as Raoul stabbed forward.

But pain never came. Only the sound of a man moaning in pain. And a woman's angry shout. Erik opened his eyes to see a shocking sight. Christine had taken a sword and stabbed it clean through Raoul's chest. The man was whimpering in pain as Christine screamed in his ear, "Don't you dare touch my love, you beast of a man. Time to meet your maker!" Christine shoved Raoul to the floor.

Raoul stumbled back with the sword in his chest. He struggled to stand, but failed as he went to his knees. He breathed heavily, sneering at Christine, "If I can… cannot have you… neither shall… he…" Raoul pulled a revolver from his jacket… and shot Erik in the chest.

Christine screamed as Erik moaned in pain and fell back. Raoul slumped forward onto the full length of the sword, killing himself. Christine pulled Erik to herself saying, "No Erik! NO! My love! Stay with me!" She said despairingly.

"Christine…?" Erik said weakly. "Don't worry… I love… love you… You made me… the happiest man… in the… world… I have… have always loved… you… And seeing you again… made me complete… I… love… you…" And with that… Erik breathed his last.

Christine squeaked, "Erik?"

No response.

"Erik?" Christine whispered.

"ERIK!" Christine screamed. Sobbing uncontrollably, Christine held onto Erik's body.

However, an eerie sensation crept into Christine's soul as she sobbed there. A sense of death and foreboding like she had never felt before. She looked up from sobbing and around the cavern. It was somehow darker on a deeper plane. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except for the scary old hag ten feet from the place where she sat.

Christine couldn't get a word out of her mouth before the old crone crackled, "You want his back dearie?"

"Yes…. Why?" Christine whispered in fright.

"Hn…" The old haggish crone sounded. She turned away to look over the cavern and the lake. "You know you want him… to be alive again. Do you want to make a deal?" the crone asked as she turned towards Christine again.

Christine watched as the old hag crept forward towards her, making her shiver in fear. She thought for a split second, but decided it was worth saving her love from death. Christine looked up to the old hag, then down to Erik, and back again. "What is it you want from me if I say yes?"

The old hag smiled and crocked, "You would have to give up your voice and have to be prisoner to this building. You will never be able to speak or… sing again. And if you attempt to make any contact with him or others, you'll lose your ability to see as well." At that the old hag laughed maniacally.

Desperate and along, Christine took the old hag's hand. However, pain came from her throat. A flash of light causing a ball of light to form in her throat and come out of her mouth. Christine's hand flew to her throat, trying to speak, but no sound came out. The old hag smiled and cupped the ball of light, which was singing, "Angel of music, guide and guardian…" Christine's song for Erik.

"You, my dearie, are going up to your room, the attic, to be locked up. MEDUSA!" The old hag screamed. Up came a serpent-like lady from the water and she nodded. "Bring the young woman up to the attic and lock her in. I'll be up soon to inform her and say goodbye."

Medusa nodded, then hissed for Christine to follow without question. Christine sighed, but followed knowing there was no turning back. She bent down and kissed Erik, who was healed and breathing again. Christine sighed again silently and followed the serpentine woman to the boat.

Looking back at the old hag and Erik one last time, Christine knew she was in for a long haul.

*End of Flashback*

 _And that was the last time I saw Erik and one of only two times I saw the old haggish witch, Arnawa._ Christine thought. The old hag had come up to explain to her she and Erik would never age, being trapped in the building until all time ended or they were killed. As the old hag had put it, to suffer all silence alone forever and always.

Christine watched as a young man walked by without glancing at the building. She sighed, yet again silently, never having her voice heard again. The old hag had also said Erik was hidden away somewhere in the opera house, in a way condemning them both to live out their own personal hells alone forever. As Christine watched as am airplane came by overhead, her eyes picked up a flicker of movement. Two women, maybe sisters, and a man stood staring up as the opera house. Christine froze with fright and hope. The older woman glanced her way making eye contact for several seconds before Christine wheeled back in fright, disappearing from view of the woman's line of sight.

Oh dear… Who could this witch be to bring back the dead?

Please send me a review and let me know what you all think of my fanfic. I know it's a short beginning to a fanfiction story, but please bear with me.

I will be posting once a week during the week. Possibly on either Thursdays or Fridays.

Now… GO! Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone! This week has been busy.

Y'all are a very shy group. That's totally fine. Here's chapter 2 for y'all here. You'll be meeting Amelia, Julia, and Johann… and possibly a familiar character or two.

Thank you all for following this story of mine!

Chapter 2

Amelia was having the time of her life! Here in Paris, France with her sister Julia and Julia's boyfriend Johan. The three of them arrived yesterday morning and were expecting to be here for about a month, searching and discovering what France had to offer in terms of many things. They discovered breakfast to be a delight when they left early that morning from their host family's place. Now they were roaming the streets of the city of love. As the trio walked the streets, they discovered a restaurant to eat noon meal. With Amelia's moderate knowledge of French, Amelia, Julia, and Johann were able to blend in and figure out the city and how to order a simple meal.

Amelia, looking at the map, spoke, "Julia, where do you want to go today? And ideas? The museums? A cinema? The library? Johann, any desires you want to spit out?" As Amelia gendered different buildings and places, Julia and Johann thought as they ate their food.

Julia, finishing a bite from her salad, cleared her throat, "I was thinking of trying to find some shops and a whatnot to see the style of the city, as well as figure out the style of fashion here. And maybe… just maybe see if there is a certain opera house of interest in the city of love."

Amelia laughed, Julia giggled and Johann groaned at Julia's mention of the Opera Popular. Rolling his eyes, Johann snorted, "Julia can't you get Phantom of the Opera out of your head for at least a day or so? Besides Amelia also asked what I want to do here in Paris besides discovering old smelling buildings and shops. To answer your question, Ame, I was hoping we'd be able to see some of their museums and historical places. Maybe learn about their sports and police work here." Johann glanced around the street, spying a museum across the way with interest and determination.

Amelia got her laughter under control, as did Julia, and chuckled, "Sounds like a good plan. So here's the plan. We'll go to the museum, and then try to get directions to the opera house, and then go do some shopping afterwards. Understood?"

Julia and Johann nodded in agreement. After finishing up their meal, Amelia paid the tab, and the trio made their way over to the museum across the street. It took about an hour or so to make their way through the building. There were many pieces of art ranging from antiquity to modern day artists. There were marble statues of Greek and Roman heroes and gods to paintings from master painters to sculptures of modern creative designers. Finishing with a marble statue of Aphrodite, the threesome made their way to the streets. Amelia asked directions to the Opera Popular and she discovered that it still existed in the southwestern area of the city very near where they were. It was abandoned due to several factors, from maintenance to structural damages to it being in a location of criminal activity.

Moving through the city's hustle and bustle, Amelia, Julia, and Johann made their way to the abandoned building of interest, the opera house so called the Opera Popular in 19th century France and associated with the Phantom of the Opera story. About a mile away from the farmer's market they pleasantly discovered, the opera house stood, abandoned, dilapidated, and ominous looking. Approaching the building from its right, Amelia noticed that the building looked untouched even to this day since the earthquake 28 years prior.

Julia, Amelia, and Johann stared up at the ominous looking building with trepidation. Amelia felt a sense of thrill of wanderlust fill her, all the while ignoring the eerie sense of being watched. She wanted to go into the building to explore the history and the truth behind the Phantom of the Opera story. To discover whether it truly happened, Amelia smiled, saying, "I wonder if anyone had found the underground lake in all the myths surround this building."

Julia, giggling, looked at Amelia who still stared at the building in awe, answered, "Well if it's there, I'm not going. But if I had you, Johann, and several armed to the teeth guards, then I'd go all for it. Besides it's the middle of the afternoon, and it'd take well into the night to see if it's there, which if you remember, the stranger said not to linger here after dark."

"Very well, but how about we take an hour to explore the building, just to say we were in the opera of the Phantom of the Opera." Amelia begged. Johann snorted, and Julia laughed. "That'll take us until 6pm tonight."

Julia rolled her eyes as Johann crossed his arms, frowning, "Fine, but I claim Julia to be my partner! And as long as we're out of this area by dark. This area isn't the safety to be in, even during the day." Julia and Amelia squealed in delight. So facing the building and admiring it before going inside, the trio took in the building's architect. Amelia eyed a high window near the building's roof. Spying movement, Amelia gaped at the appearance of a young woman looking out into the courtyard they were in. The woman, about the same age as her sister Julia, maybe 21, had long curly dark brown hair set in an old French style, blue eyes, and a small nose. The dress she had on was a vintage Victorian age dress.

Amelia, made eye contact with the young woman for several seconds before the woman's eyes bulged in fear and surprise and she disappeared, perhaps wheeling backwards to avoid being seen. _She certainly seemed corporeal._ Amelia thought. Without looking to the hugging, excitable couple next to her, Julia and Johann, Amelia asked, "Hey Julia, Johann, did you see the woman in the window up there?"

Julia and Johann paused, untangled, and both followed Amelia's pointed finger to the high window. "A woman? I didn't see no woman Amelia." Johann answered, Julia agreed. "You probably saw a ghost or a poltergeist or maybe it was just the wind moving some old fabric?"

Amelia furrowed her brows, "But I saw a young woman in the window. Didn't either of you get an eerie feeling or sensation of being watched when we arrived here in the courtyard?" Amelia questioned, folding her arms.

Julia raised an eyebrow and thought back to when they arrived. She did feel as though someone was watching her from the shadows, but she dusted it off as the eerie surroundings they were in. She remembered a girl on a bike here. _But she's long gone and we're the only ones let here._ Johann also thinking back tapped his chin, hmphed. Thinking back he remembered a sense of foreboding when entering the area and felt the sense of being watched as well. Amelia smirked, seeing their furrowed brows and concerned expressions, and she concluded they had felt it too.

Amelia glanced at the window again, and sighed when she found it to be empty again. Johann frowned and sighed, looking down to his watch, spied the time to be 5:39pm. "Julia, Amelia, I don't mean to be the negative one, but it's getting late. It's 5:39pm now, we've lingered too long here in the courtyard to go exploring the opera house. We'll have to come back another time to make sure it's safe to explore. As I said before, it isn't safe here. Agreed?" The girls nodded reluctantly.

Turning away, the trio made their way back to the path they took to get there. As Amelia followed the couple in front of her, she felt the eerie sense of being watched. Careful to avoid scaring the woman away from the window, Amelia looked down the street as the horse stables, glancing at the woman out of the corner of her eye. The woman had a very similar appearance to Christine Deae, curly brown hair, blue eyes, around 21 years old. Amelia was concerned though. The woman was gaunt looking and pale, almost ghost like. _Maybe she is a ghost… Like Johann said._ Amelia thought. _Maybe researching into the Opera Popular's history could reveal who this person of interest could be. Hmmm…._ Amelia was brought out of her thoughts when Julia and Johann yelled at her to follow. Tonight, she, Amelia, was going to get some information from the locals.

Later that evening…

After another delightful meal and theater show, Amelia, Julia, and Johann went back to their host's house to retire… well… at least until Amelia decided they would go out to a bar to hear local gossip about this and that. Amelia asked their host for ideas on different bars and she directed them to one near the U.S./French embassy. After what seemed like hours, Amelia finally decided on her host's idea and the trio ended at the high-end bar. After doing all the research herself, Julia and Johann decided to join her in her endeavor and tagged along to the bar.

Getting a table, Amelia, Julia, and Johann looked at the menu of the local drinks, "What are you two going to get?" Julia absentmindedly asked, looking over the different margaritas.

Johann looked at the beers and wines, rambling out, "I think I'll stick with ice water, and a single shot of the local whiskey."

"I'll be trying their rich Chardonnay." Amelia smiled. "What about you, sis?"

Julia thought into the air for a moment before spying a Pinot Noir, "I'll get the Pinot Noir."

The waiter came by, took their order, and left. Observing the locals and visitors, Amelia listened as Julia and Johann speak about ideas and plans. The bar seemed old and a part of a hub here near their host's place. _Maybe I can make friends with some people here…_ Glancing towards the counter, Amelia narrowed her eyes. _The bartender is the man from the restaurant from lunch… Hmmm…_ He caught her eye and shot an eyebrow up, frowning. Amelia tilted her head in question, but she broke the eye contact as their waiter approached with their drink orders.

Ignoring the feel of the man's eyes on her, Amelia tasted her Chardonnay, Julia speaking up, "So what the agenda for tomorrow? Aside from the opera house, didn't you want to visit some agricultural centers Ame? And the libraries and historical sites for you Johann?"

"Well you're right on that Julia. I was hoping we'd be able to catch up on the different varieties of wine here in France that can't be found in the US. Maybe I can get several cuttings for my master's study. Maybe I'll look into the issue with our ghost tomorrow as well." Amelia wondered out loud.

Julia nodded, "How about you take the car then? That way you can go to that vineyard near the outskirts of the city. Also you could take it to the embassy or the local library. Johann will you join me to go shopping and researching the local fashion here?" Julia glanced to Johann, who sat sipping at his water. He gave her a nod and continued to watched the crowds in the bar around them.

"Very well, Rey. I'll shop with you tomorrow. But I was hoping to look up the police history here." Johann mumbled out, interrupting Julia's triad about her wine being good.

The three went silence, enjoying the silence among themselves and enjoying the atmosphere of the place they were in. Some of the other patrons joined the dance floor, giving entertainment to their fellows. The waiter come over to their table and took their empty glasses and returning with water for all and asking if they'd all like dessert. Deciding on a chocolate dessert, the trio again waited on the waiter and watched the atmosphere, enjoying their time with small talk until the dessert came. Amelia was glancing around at nothing in particular as Julia and Johann spoke. She glanced towards the bar and yet again the bartender caught her eye, raising his brow. She frowned and raised her own brown in question. He smirked and titled his head as if he knew a secret she wanted to hear.

The bartender didn't hold her eye for very long after that as he turned to tend other patrons at the counter. Amelia glanced over to Julia and Johann who were deep in conversation about clothes or something. _I wonder if the bartender knows anything? About the opera house and the girl._ Amelia wondered. Glancing around, Amelia noticed many people had left, but a few locals still lingered here and there, many of them deep in conversation.

As Amelia pondered her thoughts, she was surprised by a poke to the arm. Julia, poked her again, felicitating a sneer from Amelia, snickered and asked, "Julia, I'm going to the bathroom, want to go with me?"

"Uh… Sure. Johann could you order again for us?" Amelia asked.

Johann rolled his eyes, "Sure… whatever. But no more wine for you after this glass Amelia. Remember the last time you had more than three glasses? I do not want to be dragging you back to our host's place with a drunk lady on my back. And besides it's getting late." Johann warned as he glanced around at some of the more rough patrons in the building.

Amelia nodded and followed Julia to the bathroom. Glancing to the bar once more, Amelia could the bartender's eye for a split second before she entered the bathroom.

The old man watched as the two women disappeared into the restroom. He had cought the eye of the older one's eye several times that night. As he turned back, he wiped the counter down again to clear it as new customers came into get a late-night drink. As the old bartender did so, he recalled what he witnessed earlier that day

*flashback*

He had been getting his morning coffee at the same restaurant as they had that morning. He noticed that they were travelers, but unlike many travelers, they made an effort to blend in and spoke softly unlike normal obnoxious travelers did. He smiled and went back to breakfast when her over heard the younger woman… _Julia, I think her name was…_ say something about an opera house called Opera Popular in the abandoned district in the southwestern region of Paris. He couldn't help, but eavesdrops on their conversation… He overheard them on their plans to see the city and to see the opera house later that day.

Unable to kill his curiosity, the old man followed them to the museum and after to the opera house. It hadn't been hard to stay hidden as he followed then throughout the rest of the day. At the opera house, like many before them, the old man witnessed their awe at the grandeur yet ominous feel of the building. He was surprise at the appearance of the woman in the window as well… causing a tear to fall from his eye when he saw her face. After the event at the opera house, he was called to work and reluctantly, the old man retreated from following them.

*end flashback*

Here he was, working again at the bar considering the day's events, not noticing his Persian friend sitting right in front of him. Startling him to reality, the Persian brought his hand to the old man's shoulder and nudge it, "Hey Charles. Everything alright old man?" Omar asked.

Charles sneered and snorted back, "I'm fine Omar. Just lost in thought about something that happened today. Why do you ask, Persian?" Charles frowned at Omar.

"Well… you were so deep in thought you've made a head or two turn your way wondering if you're alright." Omar frowned back, "You were also wiping that spot for several minutes."

"Hmmm… Thanks Omar…" Charles put the rag away. "What do you want tonight Omar Dessan? Whiskey? Some Russian vodka mix? A martini?"

"A simple Malbec wine tonight, half glass, Charles."

"Just a Malbec? Why?"

"Hmmm…. Well I was thinking that you'd need my help with your endeavor or your plan as I put it. O've been watching you all evening from a dark corner. Also I assume the trio in the corner table is linked to your daughter somehow in a roundabout way?" Omar watched Charles' face far a reaction. Wow… so many emotions ran across the older man's face.

"Seems I guessed right." At Charles' slight nod, Omar continued, "Well I suggest you get over there and talk to them about the situation. It's getting late and they may leave soon. Omar gestured to the three some in the corner as the two women join the man.

Charles frowned, yet he knew Omar to be right. The older woman… Amelia I think… had seen his daughter and knew she had suspicions. Glancing around, Charles raised his voice, "John, take care of the bar, I have to attend to a short business meeting." John came over, a muscular man, and nodded, taking over the bar. Omar came over and shook Charles' hand as the latter, stepped down from the bar's level.

"Good luck to you man! I'll go over to the opera house and keep a look out for the witch and her crony of a raven. Omar whispered before he leaned back and slapped Charles on his back. Omar then quickly disappeared into the street's dark shadows. Charles turned and approached the trio in the corned. The older woman with the brown hair turned his way and watched him with questioning eyes as he approached. With much reservation, Charles stopped, and asked, "May I talk with you Mademoiselle?"

Oh ho! I wonder what could come of this conversation? Who is this witch these people refer to in their convos?

Isn't Omar a checky one and a rather pesky Persian at that? OoooH!

So do you like Amelia, Julia, and Johann? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Welcome back to New Beginnings.

OK here's the next chapter for you all here. Quick recap, Christine and Erik are trapped and the two are contemplating their situation. Amelia and company are in Paris for career related plans and vacation as well. As you all found out in the last chapter, Charles Daee (Christine's Father) and Omar Dessan (the Persian's descendent) made an appearance, and their roles in the story will be important later in the story.

Sorry I am late this evening, but I had some life stuff happening that needed to be dealt with.

Now… onwards with the story.

Chapter 3

Revelations of the Past

Amelia and Julia both returned to their table, having discovered their drinks arrived while they were in the restroom. Johann sat there smirking at them as they approached, smart-alecky replying, "You two sure do have a way of acting all horse like when it comes to drinking."

Julia, rolling her eyes, scoffed, "Whatever Johann, when you're done thinking us foolish, I'll give you a kiss." She picked up her wine and sipped at it.

Johann rolled his eyes right back at Julia, "No I just think it's funny were at a bar so late in Paris."

Amelia watched and listened as Julia and Johann bicker and go after each other as she drank her wine and sighed, annoyed at their foolish conversation about even being there. As she watched and listened, some movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and watched the bartender approach her table with a reserve air about him. He sighed quietly and she raised an eyebrow as he came to stop in front of her.

In a low baritone, he asked, "May I speak with you Mademoiselle?"

Julia and Johann stopped their conversation and they, along with the man, waited Amelia's reply. Slightly shocked that the bartender approached her, Amelia was speechless, but she quickly found her voice, saying, "Sure Monsieur. Would you like to take a seat and join us?" Amelia gestured to the chair across from her.

The bartender shook his head and glanced over to an empty table before turning back, "No, is it too hard to move for a private one on one conversation? I know the three of you are together, but I need to speak with you alone Mademoiselle."

Amelia paused for a moment to look at Julia and Johann, both nodded, indicating it would be fine, before she stood and followed the older man to the mentioned table. He pulled out a chair for her, to which she thanked him, and sat only after she was comfortable. The man waved over the barista and asked for some water before he focused on Amelia, "You're probably as curious as the kitty with the half opened box, young lady, am I right?" He smiled and fingered his water.

Amelia nodded. Charles hmphed, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Charles… Mortenson. May I ask your name, youngling?"

Amelia blushed, "Yes, sorry. My name is Amelia. Amelia Hansdotter. Mice to meet you Monsieur Mortenson. May I ask why you wanted to speak with me alone and about what?" Curious, Amelia leaned back with her arms crossed.

"Good to meet you Madam Hansdotter. Well, as you and I made eye contact several times, I assume you want to speak about the girl in the window of the Opera Popular, right?" Charles crossed his arms as he stated outright.

Amelia gasped, eyes going wide at his statement. "Yes… that's… exactly what I wanted to know. But… how… how did you know that? And how'd you know about her?!" Amelia frowned, ignoring the few glances at her raised voice.

Charles smirked, a twinkle in his eye, "You got me there, youngling. Please keep your voice down and I'll explain. But first… can you forgive me?"

"Sorry," Amelia lowered her voice as she leaned forward, interested in what he had to say. "But why are you apologizing? As far as I know you didn't do anything wrong Monsieur Mortensen. What is it you did? I'm sure it's nothing bad you did."

Charles sighed, "The reason why I know what you wanted was… was because I followed you and your sister Julia and that Johann guy since you three were at the restaurant at noon meal today. I saw and heard everything you three youngsters did since earlier today until I was called to work at 6…" Charles would've continued when Amelia interrupted.

"Creeper." Amelia mumbled, sneering at the old man. She crossed her arms and gave him the stink eye for that.

Charles chuckled, "No need to get feisty and angered youngling!" Amelia hmphed, rolling her eyes. _Now I understand why I had the slight nagging feeling of being followed._

Amelia glanced over to Julia and Johann, both of who were speaking with another local, a man. They were deep in conversation about something. Amelia looked back to Charles, who was smiling.

"Fine, I forgive you. Not because you deserve it, but because I need your help. Though it does explain the feeling of being followed I had all day today. Why would you follow us though? Aren't there better things to do than to follow three tourists who when to the Opera Popularie?" Amelia asked.

"Perhaps, but I was curious why if you'd see the girl in the window. Many here know of the Opera's ghost woman; however, … many, if not all who have seen her, write her off as a ghost story and not as an actual person." Charles explained.

"Well isn't she a ghost? Why not believe her to be a ghost? Neither Julia nor Johann saw her. I was the sole person in our group to see her." Amelia frowned, fingering her glass.

"No, she is not a ghost. She is… real. As real as you and I, Amelia." Charles stated with upmost certainty

"How is that possible? If she is real, why is she there and who is she anyways, Charles? If she truly is real as you say, why haven't you gone to get her out? And why is she dressed the way she was in 1800s clothing?" Amelia interrogated, suspicious.

"She real because… I… I know of her past as well as having met her briefly… years ago. Ass for her name… That'll have to wait until later…" Charles started again, but he was interrupted again by Amelia.

"Why not give her name Charles?! If she's real as you say, who is she?! And how do you know her?" Amelia asked again, her voice slightly agitated.

Charles frowned and hmphed, "Hmmm… young Amelia, as much as I want to tell you, I am under oath not to tell, because of some of the implications it could bring. However, … I can tell you where her documentation is located at. If you go to the US/French Embassy, they'll have all the information of French/US citizens, past and present who were and are in France now."

"How would they know? If they know who she is, why is she still trapped there? Wouldn't they have sent someone to gather her and help her escape?" Amelia pressed further.

"Because she's listed as a missing person, who was lost years ago. Many believe her to be a ghost, but, in reality, there are some powers behind her being trapped there that some in the French parliament know about. They don't have the resources to go against this entrapment she's under. Those that know… know their lives would be placed in danger if they tried to help actively in her case. However, … I can help you." Charles explained.

"But why me of all people? Why would you need my help? I am a stranger to you and we hardly know each other. Besides, I see her one time for several seconds and you need me… that's a very weak reason to go off, if I say so myself Charles. How'd she even come to being trapped anyways?" Amelia accuse, scowling and crossing her arms.

Charles held up his hand defensively, "All in time youngling, all in time. Most of your questions I cannot answer… Yet... But I can tell you the why and the what behind it. As I said before, the woman needs rescuing. The reasons you're needed is because unlike many around here: one, you're from a different country obviously; two, you're more open to hearing me out to the end; three, your curiosity will get the better of you; and finally, you're old enough to understand the implications this experience will bring. All the others who've come and seen the woman in the window are teenagers who don't understand life like you and I."

"What makes you so sure I'll look into it? Don't you think I could just write you off as the local crazy man and just believe it to be local superstition? You cannot stop that from possibly happening." Amelia stated with annoyance.

Charles sighed in sadness, "No… but your curiosity and pride would get the better of you and cause you to look into it." Charles leaned back against his chair, looking at her with sad eyes.

Amelia hmphed, looking away for several seconds before turning back, "Very well… I'll head to the embassy in the tomorrow. However, until I find evidence of who she is, I'll hesitate in helping." Amelia admitted with reluctance.

Charles smiled brightly, "Good! I'll meet you at the Blue Heron tomorrow at noon. That should give you enough time to eat breakfast and research the opera ghost woman." And at that, Charles stood up and stretched, intending to leave.

Amelia, offended he'd didn't give her and leads, scowled again, "Wait! How do I even know where to search and who?! You haven't even told me who to ask at the embassy about the whole mess." Amelia grabbed his wrist, insulted.

Charles turned to her, smiling, "You'll figure it out, youngling. Just make sure you give my name and the words 'musicorum persona' to the receptionist and she'll tell you what to do and where to go." Charles patted her hand, causing her to let go before he turned and left to the bar and serve other patrons without a word more.

Amelia sat there for several minutes processing the information. _Very well. Although I had plans to research some vineyards and the literary subjects on wine as well as relax after yesterday's travel fiasco, I'll do to the embassy. God, I have my work cut out for me._ Amelia stood and walked over to Julia and Johann who were ready to leave. Making their way out of the bar, the threesome made their way to their host's place two blocks away.

~ Over at the Opera house….

Christine sat curled on her bed, in her nightgown, thinking about the woman who saw her. _I hope the witch doesn't come to take my eyes… Could I get out of here?_ But wouldn't the witch know about it? Scared, she glanced out over to the dark window and outside. She blew out her candle and slowly made her way to look out the window. Cautiously, she looked out at the moon-lit courtyard. In the shadows herself, Christine could see, as always, an empty courtyard below. Staying in the shadows, Christine wondered about the future… as always. _Not that it matters anyways, I've been trapped here for over a hundred years… What is another hundred years to me? At least I understand what's happening in the world, with seeing all the changes that have been made._ Christine sighed.

Something caught Christine's eyes as she mused. A shadow came out of the darkness of the stables to her right. A cloaked figure, the witch, made its way to Rue Scribe slowly, always looking to make sure no one followed. The witch stopped to open the gate before going through to lock it again from the inside, Christine hide as the witch glanced her way.

Waiting for several seconds to make sure, Christine built her nerve to look out again to see the witch had disappeared into Rue Scribe's black depths. Sighing silently, Christine made went to her bed. _I pray Erik is holding up down there._ And with that she fell asleep, darkness overtaking her thoughts, having completely missed the crotched figure hiding in the shadows of the second floor of the stable house below.

~ In the depths below the opera house ~

Erik glanced over to the entrance of his prison, as the witch knocked on the mirror. Scowling, he ignored the knocking for several minutes. Soon came the sound of chanting which forces him to move to the mirror's locked place. Sneering down at the hunched, cloaked figure, Erik, cursed at the witch.

"Oh come now Erik, is that anyway to greet your caretaker and friend?" The old out of tine, raspy voice of Arnawa as she smooth talked Erik.

"You are nothing to me, witch. You know that this curse you placed on me doesn't allow me to starve. Besides when have you even been my friend? You're nothing but a…" Erik was interrupted by the witch's crackle.

"Oh Erik… such language you have… Poor me. When will you thank me for saving you?" Arnawa sarcastically asked.

Erik growled, "You demon witch, get out of here. You know what my answer is going to be." He hit the mirror, causing it to shudder without breaking.

Arnawa frowned, "If that's the case then, maybe I should just leave you to your fate and for you to rot here until the rest of time, worm."

"GO ahead and try, demon. You cursed me to not have a need for sleep or food here in this hell hole you created. Besides, life was already bad before. Now it's just hellish limbo with your presence here." Erik growled out, knowing it for what it was… An empty threat.

"Well now… If that is what you wish… Goodbye Erik. You witless worm! Having fun rotting here until you die!" Arnawa shrieked as she turned and disappeared the way she came, unknowingly running past a shadow she took for a statue.

Erik watched and listened hearing her scream fade away, being the last conversation he believed he would ever have. He walked over to his chair and picked up his mirror hoping to see anything. _Nothing… Just shifting shadows like before._ Erik sighed and stared into the fire, ignoring the nagging feeling of being watched as he watched the flames dances. The shadow watched him for several minutes before disappearing into the darkness of the underground depths of the opera house.

Christine was startled awake an hour later to the sound of a woman screaming in a rage. – A CRASH! – She glanced outside quickly, yet cautiously, to see the demon witch running towards the way she came as if the devil were on her heels. Christine gasped. _She left the gate open!_ Christine wondered. _But I cannot do a thing to help._ Silently sighing, Christine returned to bed and fell asleep for the second time that night. This time the dark colored figure watched her from the roof of the adjacent building.

Oh my… The witch doesn't seem to care, much does she? She loves to toy with Erik. Christine is harboring lots of fear. You know what they say! "Curiosity killed the kitty…." Amelia's curiosity is getting the better of her.

Anyways... until next time. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE!

Hello everybody!

Sorry for the late notice. This week has been rather busy, thus why I'll be posting tomorrow. At the latest. Trying to juggle graduate school and work.

ANYWAYS….

I'll be back tomorrow to post chapter 4 for y'all to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Welcome back to the long-awaited chapter 4 of "New Beginnings".

I am sorry for being late. Life is throwing lots of things at me at once, thus I am sorry for the late posting here.

Again, I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the related stuff to POTO. The only thing I own is the original characters I created: Amelia, Julia, Johann, and the witch, Arnawa.

Just as a note, I will be adding some basic French in this chapter. I've taken French and I know basic French so I will be Italicizing it.

Anyways… here we go! Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Discoveries!

Amelia woke the next morning with a nasty headache. Not from the Chardonnay wine she drank, but from the scream and string of curses she heard from that haggard, crazy crone near the opera house. Rolling to her side, Amelia moaned in pain and in pleasure at the wonderful aroma of French toast wafting from the hallway. Her stomach growled before she moved to get ready for the day. Yawning, she got up and stretched, slowly, sore from crouching for so long last night thinking of the days ahead as she sat on the roof looking at the stars.

Fumbling and half asleep, Amelia looked for her stuff and went to the water closet. After freshening up for the day, she made her way down to the kitchen and greeted her host family, the Hansons. They were locals that worked with international students and visitors who were open to learning the French culture and language. Though fluent in English, they were French through and through. Standing by the stove, the Hanson matriarch was preparing breakfast with skill and speed. Marleen was direct and straight forward and stern, yet… beneath everything was a hint of tenderheartedness to her. Glancing over to Amelia, Marleen frowned, demanding, "Where are your sister and her friend Johann? Breakfast will be served at 0800 hours and no later. Go get them and come. Otherwise, you will not get a warm breakfast."

Amelia lowered her head, acting as if she were a little girl being reprimanded, nodded, "Yes Madam Hanson. I'll go get those two up and going in no time." Amelia turned, hiding a smile from Marleen at the tenderhearted reprimand. Hopping up to the second floor, Amelia went into the room she and Julia shared. Across the hall, Johann shared a room with Marleen's and Joseph's oldest son, Gerome.

Julia, still sleeping in her bed, was jarred awake from her pleasant dream to someone shaking her. Bolting upright, ready to defend herself, Julia looked around in question, then in annoyance at her sister Amelia, who was smirking at her with glee. Julia, thoroughly disgusted at her sister's annoying teasing way at waking her, sneered, "Hey! What's the big deal?! I'd thought after last night's drinks and fun, we sleep in! It's only 7:41 in the morning! WHAT GIVES?!"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she smiled, "No, we have very important business to deal with today, Julia. Only you agreed to do such a thing as sleep in. Maybe Johann… But that's besides the point! Now get your robe on and your backside downstairs fast! Marleen is not in a mood to be argued with on tardiness at breakfast." Amelia laughed as Julia groaned before she moved out of the room over to Gerome's bedroom to wake Johann up.

Ten minutes later, Amelia, Julia, and Johann joined the Hansons at their table and ate breakfast. After all the Hansons left for work, the threesome left to meet up with Charles… well… Amelia anyways. Johann and Julia were off to research the local libraries on police work and fashion, as well as the opera house. After dropping them off, Amelia drove to the US/French Embassy to research the mystery woman in question. Parking the car, Amelia walked up the steps and into the lobby. Following the signs to the area Charles indicated, she spied the receptionist, who currently was helping another person. Amelia took a number and went to sit and wait.

Reading a magazine, Amelia heard her number called after about 20 minutes. Going over to the receptionist Amelia greeted her, " _Bonjour Madam. Comment ca va?"_

" _Bien. Comment ca va, Mademoiselle?"_ The woman smiled and asked.

" _Tres bien, Madam. Merci beaucoup!_ _Óu sont les rapponts de personnes perdus?"_ Amelia asked the woman.

"Oh. _Les rapponts de personnes perdues… hmmm… Ils sont situés dans l'allée trois, Mademoiselle."_ The receptionist could tell the woman was a traveler, perhaps from the US. _But she blends into French society well. Hmmm…_ Switching to English, the receptionist asked, "Anything else you need from me Miss? And what is the name of the person you want to know about?"

Amelia furrowed her brows, pausing for a moment. _Why'd she switch to English? Not that I'm complaining. I was struggling there._ "I'm not sure myself the name of the person." Amelia said.

The receptionist frowned, annoyed, "Hmmm… can you think of the description of the person and what they were wearing?"

"Well… no… But Charles Mortensen told me to mention his name and the word he said to mention to you were 'antiquae musicae'. Does that mean anything to you, Madam?" Amelia frowned, shrinking back from the woman's gazed.

Amelia shrank back in fear as the woman paled in horrific comprehension. But moments later, she furrowed her brows before going on a rapid-fire montage, "Charles Mortensen?! Antiquae Musicae?! Hold on! Wait here Madam. Let me go get the director for you and look up the documents." The receptionist left so quickly, Amelia wasn't able to get a word out edgewise to stop her.

Unsure of what to do, Amelia slowly walked back to her seat and waited. Minutes later, the receptionist returned with a tall man who held a large portfolio in his hands. The woman spoke to the man as she pointed out in Amelia's direction. Amelia guessed this was a touchy case and a high profile one based on the receptionist's reaction at her mention of Charles and antiquae musicae (ancient music in Latin). Soon the woman and the man stopped their conversation with the former returning to her station and the man heading straight to Amelia.

Stopping in front of Amelia, who stood questioning and curious, the man asked, "Madam Hansdotter? I hear you want to read the file on Christine Mortensen, daughter to Charles Mortensen."

"Yes. Yes, I do Monsieur." Amelia stated, nodded.

"Usually we don't allow foreigners to see these types of files, but I heard word from a friend that you were to be in today to research this specific file." The director spoke with formality. The man handed her the large and heavy portfolio. "I warn you though, these files can't be taken outside the Embassy. Fortunately, there are some private rooms used for conferences at the end of that hallway to the left over there." He glanced to her left, his right. "You can stay there as you do your work." He lead her over to said rooms and opened the last room on the right for her.

Thanking the director, Amelia went over to the table. The director smiled in return and nodded before he took his leave. As Amelia opened the portfolio, she paused to take a deep breath to calm herself down. She was about to get neck deep in a missing persons case in a foreign country on a person she hadn't even met before, one she believed to be a ghost, and one she just learned the name of.

"Why didn't Charles mention this was his daughter. Oh… right… he had a reason not to reveal his secrets." Amelia sarcastically said out loud, sighing. She opened the file and gasped as she came face to face with the picture of Christine Daeé's photograph. Shocked, Amelia could barely think for a moment as memories and scenes flashed across her eyes, questions innumerable race through her had as she stared at the woman's picture. Curiosity got the better of her and Amelia devoured the reports in the portfolio.

Amelia learned Christine disappeared in 1876, two years after the Opera disaster when she was 21 years old. People reported seeing her in the Opera winder several years later in 1881. Many tried to reach her in that room, but none could find the entrance or believed it to be a ghost in Christine's form. Another interesting report stated that many reported seeing an old hag frequently around the opera house with a basket full of food and medical supplies.

Amelia was confused and at a loss, poked her head through the conference room's door looking for the department's investigator. She tracked him down, Rodger was his name, and she asked him on the file of Christine Mortensen. He explained, "Those stories are foggy, but it's true. The woman in the Opera house window is Christine Mortensen; however, I'm not sure what to tell you about the old woman. She may be related to Christine's disappearance. If I were you, I'd ask Charles himself. He would know more about the woman." Rodger sighed, saddened he couldn't do more for Amelia.

"Thanks Rodger. Could I perchance be able to come back later and look at the file again? I didn't look through it all. Plus, I have some important business to attend to at noon." Amelia asked, as she spied the clock, 11:55am.

Rodger nodded, "Sure, the file I will place in my office until you come later to continue your research. Av revoir Madam Hansdotter." Rodger chuckled as he she scrambled down the hall and out of the embassy to her car. She drove to the Blue Heron restaurant that Charles mentioned last night and parked. Walking into the lively building, Amelia spied the man of interest. Charles waved her over, standing to pull out the chair for her as she approached. Thanking him, Amelia sat, and waited for Charles to sit down.

"So… was your search successful?" Charles questioned, as he leaned back with his arms crossed.

"Yes, but now I'm filled to the brim with questions and you're my sources of information." Amelia stated, straight to the point.

Charles smiled, "I assumed as much you'd be more confused than before. I have to warn you that I am still am honor bound to be silent about certain subjects, though now I'll be more open to answering than I was last night."

Amelia hmphed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine. My first burning question is… Why didn't you tell me you were her father Charles?! And why didn't you tell me that was Christine Mortensen in the first place?! What is there in turn for me to gain and for yourself? What is your story? Her story? Why? This would have made things so much easier than having me do your bidding and dirty work!" Amelia sneered and squawked at Charles, who in turn withered underneath her death glare and cynical words.

Charles withered, held up his hands, "Amelia, in my defense, there are things that I can't say that will cause… bad outcomes. Not only in harm to others, like yourself… but also for my own psyche... What has been done to my family… my daughter and I… if I speak of it… It would cause too much heart ache… even after a century of healing. Please for nothing other than a father's broken spirit, please don't ask me again. May be I can tell you the truth why I didn't tell you in time, but not now. Any other questions you have? And before you rapid fire them at me, one at a time please.

"That's sounds like you won't ever tell me Charles. Hmph..." Amelia fumed, unsatisfied with his answer, yet choosing to drop it. "What about this haggard crone that I heard and saw last night as I was contemplating your words last night. She seemed she was furious about something at the opera house."

"That woman is a witch. In my experience, I worked with that witch before which is why I'm still alive to this present time. While I'm grateful for the opportunity to live a new life in a new era, I have much I regret in life. That woman you saw and heard is the same witch I worked for and I regret to inform you about. I believe she is keeping someone alive in the opera house's catacombs. Possibly maybe that opera ghost fellow I heard about. Though I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions about it." Charles stroked his chin, contemplating.

"Why? And for what purpose?" Amelia wondered.

"Why what?" Charles glanced quizzically to Amelia, confused.

"Why you? Why there at the opera house? Why would she linger there? Does she have a link to Christine? Who is in the opera house besides Christine?" Amelia expounded on her question, expanding to more.

Charles chuckled, slapping his knee, "Slow down youngling! So many questions." The waiter came with food and drink. He left, and Charles continued, "I'll answer your latter questions young Amelia. The opera house is the place where Christine grew up, lived and learned both good and bad things. The witch wanted her to be punished in a way for something she dealt to her. As for if there's another person… Like I said I don't know. Anyways… the witch is one you'll need to be wary of Amelia. Don't go near the opera house at night, she usually appears there after dark and you could be spotted. Although she does live in the shadows and is old, she is strong and perceptive of her surroundings and the people she comes upon."

"What about you and your relationship with her?" Amelia curious.

Charles stared and watched the people moved about the street outside. Amelia avoided drumming her fingers against the table, knowing full well a few more minutes of contemplation for Charles were like mere seconds to him. After what seemed like a while, Charles breathed deep and spoke, "She made a deal with me several years before my supposed death, that I was to serve her for a total of 25 years. She had me do some… unsavory things… in those years. In exchange I would be granted an extended life. And a chance to see my daughter grow up, marry, and live her life. It was a miserable life, rest assured. I continued to age until I was 56 years old and-" He never got to finish when Amelia cleared her throat.

Raising a brow at her, Charles frowned, "Yes?" He caught her eye, a look of warning in them.

"I suggest we continue this conversation in private somewhere else." Amelia suggested, slight gesturing to other patrons of the restaurant looking their way curiously.

Charles nodded, "Fine." He called over the waiter, paid the tab, and he and Amelia drove in her car to a nearby park. Parking they walking along the path and to a bench in a large open area occupied by very few people.

For several minutes, the mismatched pair people watched, when all of a sudden Amelia asked, "So… tell me… why do you hid your identity Monsieur Daée?"

Charles growled, causing Amelia to shrink away from him a little, as he gave her a sneer, "Never ever use that name. Ever! There are powers and people here who'd love to know I'm alive. I adamantly order you to never use the Daée name ever again, unless I tell you otherwise! Besides, that part of my life is over and Charles Mortensen is now alive."

Amelia hung her head, ashamed. Nodding, Amelia avoided his gaze. Looking over to the dog owners playing with their dogs, Amelia asked, "Tell me about Christine."

Charles grimaced, yet a sparkle of happy lit his eye. He opened his mouth and told her of Christine and their previous life. All the while a pair of eyes watched them from the branches of an oak tree above them. The raven cleaned its feathers as it learned that Charles Daée was alive.

Oh dear oh dear! Whatever does it mean?!

Sorry again I'm extremely late. But there you have it!

See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

Anyways as our two oddly paired "couples" talk in the park, there are other couples out there having magical conversation. And our witch, Arnawa, is planning…

After last week's late start, which I am sorry for, here's this week's chapter for you all good people here… or in the future.

Onwards!

Chapter 5 Image

Arnawa screamed in rage as she went around wrecking her chambers. "Whatever does that worm think he is?! I saved his miserable, low life form from death for that peasant woman. Her 'precious love' as she called him!" She hissed as she glanced a moment at a mirror before making another round around the room at breaking this or smashing that.

"That girl has what I need to gain my full power back!" Arnawa sneered as she paused at her window to look over Paris. She calmed somewhat at the sight of the cemetery around her, her sneer fading somewhat to a smirk of annoyance. _Those wretched people never knew what they were getting into until their deaths. No matter what the cost they all lost their lives and for good measure. I have some power left. But when I get at the girl… when her resolve is gone… she WILL be mine._

A cawing of a crow broke her train of thoughts. Arnawa looked up and smirked. Dementris, her raven, came swooping down from above the trees. She lifted her hand, allowing him to land. "Hello Demy. How's my beautiful birdie?" Arnawa cooed over the raven.

Dementris cawed, "Well mistress. I bring news. Seems I've discovered our missing servant. Charles Daée. And he seems to be speaking with a woman who saw Christine."

Arnawa raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… When does he not talk about his worthless, trapped daughter, Demy? Besides, the woman may just wanting him to tell her about Paris."

Dementris cawed loudly, shaking his head, "No mistress. The woman seems to know of Christine's existence and her corporeal state. I also saw her head to the embassy. She seems to be suspicious and is being sucked into a scheme to kill you."

Arnawa sneered and screamed yet again. She shook off Dementris from her arm and raged into her home again. "Dementris! Come! There are things to prepare! Things to… kill." Dementris righted himself after flapping madly from being flung off her arm. He mumbled a curse towards Arnawa being he disappeared into the depths of Arnawa's lair behind her fading form.

~ Meanwhile...

Charles and Amelia sat at the bench in the park talking when they were interrupted by a wedding procession politely asking if they could move elsewhere for their even. Charles and Amelia nodded and respectfully stood and left the party. They decided to go to the opera house. It presented a place where they wouldn't be interrupted even if there were occasional passersby. Sitting on the abandoned fountain in front of the opera house, Charles and Amelia relaxed in the afternoon sun.

"So let's talk about this witch Charles. What is her name and if she truly is a witch, what kind of… 'powers' does she have?" Amelia turned to Charles, asking with all seriousness.

Charles, without looking away from the high window, answered, "This witch… Arnawa… is an ancient witch. Yes her powers are real as night and day. Though they have been much reduced and drained for ages. When I was in service to her… Which I adamantly swear to you was like a living hell on earth... I learned she had powers such as mind reading and fire and water manipulation. She had other powers, but I was unable to understand her handwriting after that. What I do understand obviously, she proved her ability to prolong life, whether it's a gain skill she acquired or was able to naturally do, I don't know, but I am living proof. However…"

Amelia interrupted, "How would I know you're telling me the truth Charles? Prove to me you're Christine's father and that you're 130 years older than from your supposed death as you say. When you mentioned that you were Arnawa's servant, your life was prolonged. That practically defies the laws of science and nature." Amelia sneered, staring him down in challenge.

Charles smiled smugly, letting out an empty laugh, "I knew you'd ask such a question. Now here are some questions of my own, youngling, why do you think the opera house looks as sturdy as it does despite it having survived a century of many disasters such as the World Wars and fires and the unnatural earthquake we had 25 years ago? And didn't you by chance feel an ominous feeling being in its proximity? Or how about the witch's presence around there or her eerie scream?"

Amelia opened her mouth, but closed her mouth and looked away. Furrowing her brows, Amelia thought, _Yes how could the opera house survive the disastrous effects of the World Wars, fires, and that earthquake. The witch's presence only indicates that someone MAY be there, not that she had the power to prolong life… But that doesn't explain the ominous feeling I had nor the witch's eerie scream. Wait… Christine! She's still alive somewhere and that woman's presence confirms it. That woman in the window is Christine! The information I learned from the embassy's file is unrefutably true. But how could it be changed…?_

Charles cleared his throat, getting her attention yet again. Amelia turned back to him and fearfully questioning. Charles smiled sadly at her, "I see you understand now. Yet you probably have questions how the information in those files were changed do you not?" At her nod, he continued, "That's where Erik's Persian friend Amir came into the picture. He had quite the political leverage and a high position in the French political arena. I approached him after several years in Arnawa's service in secret to help me with my documentation. He and his family to this day still have load of political influence and power to help in my identity. They've all been helpful to change and protect my personal information to modern day times, much of which you saw on the files this morning."

Amelia hung her head, ashamed to have accused him of manipulating her. Sighing she absentmindedly looked around the courtyard, spying movement in the window. Forgetting her shame, Amelia pretended to not have noticed the woman and stared at the clouds. "Charles, Christine is looking down from her window."

Charles avoided turning to gaze up at his daughter, instead forcing himself to close his eyes and pretend to enjoy the sun, "Yes, I noticed her presence several minutes after we arrived here. She's been staring at us for about the whole time we've been here."

Amelia wondered out loud, "I wonder how she got trapped up there in the opera house?"

Charles opened an eye to glance at her, "Hmmm… I have a theory about that." At that he paused to think.

Amelia waited for him to elaborate. After several minutes, she got annoyed, "Care to share your thoughts on that theory Sherlock?"

Charles smiled at that and chuckled. "Calm down youngling! No need to get your feathers all ruffled. Anyways here's my theory…" Charles said as he started to explain.

~ From above…

Christine watched the two from her window in the shadows, making sure she wasn't seen. Though she know the man and woman sitting on the fountain knew she was there. She silently sighed inwardly. Walking away from the window, Christine shook her head and stomped her foot. But as she stomped her foot down, the board beneath broke in protest and she went down to her hand and knees, silently crying out. Christine paused a moment to gain her bearings again before she pushed herself to kneel near the newly made hole in the floor.

Christine looked curiously into the hole, surprised to see it was hollow and rather large. Getting a candle from her vanity and a match to light it, she leaned over the hole and discovered a handheld mirror… her old handheld mirror. Her father had given it to her when she was young. It was simplistic and yet beautiful in form. Christine closed her eyes and let a few tears fall as she remembered back to the day her father gave her the mirror.

* _ **Flashback**_ *

"Daddy? What is this?" Christine asked her papa when he gave her a wrapped box.

Charles knelt down and smiled at his daughter, saying, "It's a present for your birthday my darling Christine. Happy birthday!"

Christine gasped as she looked at the box in her hand, "You were able to get me a present? Thank you so much papa!" She threw her arms around her papa.

Charles laughed and hugged her back at her exuberant energy and thankfulness, "Open your gift my daughter. Go on!" He pulled back as he looked at her in excitement.

Christine unwrapped the box, opened it, and with shock and awe, took out a beautiful handheld mirror with rubies and daisies carved on it. A moment later, Christine smiled and squealed in delight at her reflection and gave her father another tight hug. "Thank you, Papa! Thank you so much! I love it and I'll treasure it always!" Christine sand happily as she have her father a kiss on the check as well.

Charles smiled and laughed heartily hugging his daughter back just as tightly as she him, before he stood and swung her around, making her shriek in delight and happiness.

* _ **End Flashback**_ *

Christine smiled at the memory of her father and her present he gave her. When she opened her eyes, she got the shock of a lifetime. There… staring back at her in shock as well… was the beloved face of her Erik.

Erik was having a normal day here in his prison of a home here in the basement of the opera house when he heard some weird noises coming from outside of his mirror. He walked over to the entrance and glanced out into his ruined lair. Nothing, but a cave now and ruined furniture. Yet what caught his eyes was the sight of a human silhouette rising from the lake across the rock outcropping. Erik instantly tensed and backed away to find the shadows. He watched as the humanoid walked out of the lake near his mirror.

Erik shrunk back from the creature when it came into the light of the torch above the mirror's exterior. It was as if someone had made Medusa human without her serpentine body. Yet he didn't take the risk to make a noise to draw its attention to himself. He stayed hidden as the creature moved about and leave out of sight of the mirror entrance. He waited several minutes before slowly creeping out from the shadows and deeper into his prison home to hide. Sitting down at his chair, Erik sighed in relief that the creature didn't see him. He picked up his mirror and absently looked at it.

The image that came to him shocked him to his core… staring at him… with shocked expression… was the beautiful face of Christine.

Julia and Johann were just finishing up shopping at the store they were at and were now headed off to their host's home. In their arms were groceries and necessities for dinner and life. Julia was chatting about the dresses when her phone buzzed. Answering it, she asked, "Hello? Who is it?"

Amelia's voice answered, "Uh… Julia! Charles and I are on our way home. And… we have some shocking things to show you later. Meet you at our hosts' place?"

Julia baffled, "Sure… Sounds like a plan Ame. See you later." Hanging up, she turned to Johann, "Amelia and Charles will be meeting us back at our hosts' place later. They have something to show us."

Johann nodded, "Sounds good. How about we go and get all this back for Marleen to prepared dinner for us all?"

Julia smiled and nodded.

Erik watched in stunned silence as his love, Christine fainted at the sight of him. Just as shocked as she had been, Erik froze at the sight of her when he heard the board breaking when he picked up the mirror. But when Christine fainted, he grew light headed at the sight of her. "Christine!" Erik shouted as he found his voice. He watched as her end of mirror land to the floor at an odd angle, giving him a view of Christine's unconscious form in front of the mirror.

After several tense minutes, Erik watched with his breath held as Christine regained consciousness. Sitting up, Christine placed a hand to her head and she grimaced in pain, eyes closed. At the sound of the "Ahem" to her left, Christine jumped a tad, her eyes popping open to see who the person was. Suddenly, everything of the last few minutes flooded her brain and she snatched up the mirror, coming face to face with Erik, who was smiling.

Christine smiled back, blushing at the look in his eyes. Erik chuckled at her blush. "At long last we meet again my love," Erik said with desire and love flowing from his voice. 

Christine simply smiled and nodded. However, at Erik's frown, she held up a finger, indicating a moment. Erik raised a brow before she disappeared for a moment, reappearing again moments later. Her silence concerned him when he greeted her. She read his curiosity and anxiety in his gazed, so he gave him an apologetic smile.

Christine huffed and wrote on a piece of paper. After a few seconds, she held up her note to show Erik in the mirror, presenting her written answer to him. _You're probably wondering why I didn't speak when we greeted each other. You're also wondering why I'm writing down my answers._ At Erik's nod, she quickly wrote down her explanation to him.

Erik read her words out loud after she moved the mirror in such a way for him to read her writing as she wrote. Reading her writing, it said, _The reason why is I am mute now, Erik my love. There was something that happened after the Opera disaster and I lost my voise._

"You lost your voice?! Oh my love… What happened?!" Erik seethed, that he wasn't there to prevent her voice from being taken away, ashamed at being locked up.

She wrote and what he read made his blood boil. _I… I made… made… a deal… with a witch… to save you from… being lost to me… she wanted my voice… and my innocence since Raoul never took it in return to give her… a good voice and an innocence… as she put… she hadn't had in a while..._ Christine hung her head in shame, embarrassment, and sorrow.

Enraged, Erik screamed around his rooms and threw a vase across the room, smashing it. Christine flinched at the sound and moaned, as best as she could, being mute, huddling in her room, remembering Raoul's abusive hands and mouth. Erik, in too much of a rage, raged and threw his room in a chaotic mess as Christine whimpered and moaned as best as a mute could in the corner of her room. She began rocking in a huddled ball, eyes tightly shut, remembering Raoul's physical abuse. She soon started to feel the fingers of unconsciousness work their way into her mind. Erik, after several minutes of rampaging around his room prison, noticed. Christine's mental and emotional anguish caused his protective nature to rise as he called her name in worry and panic.

Christine heard his desperate cries of her name. However, amidst all the memories, pains, and emotions, they soon become distant and didn't mean a thing as she battled unconsciousness. Darkness won out and Christine knew no more as she gave in with a loud cry.

Arnawa screamed out in pain and rage as the tiny bottle necklace she wore around her neck shattered, causing blood to flow. The faint orb of light that which was Christine's voice sat there floating in the air for several movements before making its way out of the house, disappearing into the light of day. Arnawa screamed in rage as she tried desperately to grab at its disappearing trail. Once it disappeared though, she screamed again, "Dementris! GO AFTER THAT ORB OF LIGHT! IT'S CHRISTINE'S VOICE!"

Dementris squawked and cawed in panic, not only because of the voice was loose, but because of Arnawa's deranged rage. He flew like a mad, insane rabid crow after the orb of light in to the light of day away from Arnawa's lair. He flew as fast as he could after the orb as it zipped all over the place in a somewhat linear path. As it streaked towards the sky, Dementris narrowed his eyes and flew faster than he did before. And…

Oh dear… Whatever will become of Christine's voice? And what is happening to Christine? Seems the past is more sinister that what is on the surface.

Well until next week! Buh-bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! And welcome back to the next chapter of New Beginnings.

Anyways… Seems Arnawa has an evil plan in place… yet her prize has escaped… Christine's voice is being hunted down by Arnawa's raven Dementris. Christine and Erik are aware of each other now. And finally Amelia and Charles are talking about the past.

I should have mentioned this the past few times, I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor any of the characters pertaining to POTO story.

Anyways… Onwards! And enjoy!

Chapter 6 Discovery

"Did you hear something Charles?" Amelia asked, interrupting Charles' tale.

"No. I didn't." Charles answered, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted. "Why do you ask?" He questioned her.

Amelia frowned, "I swear I just heard the cry of a woman. It sounded jagged and sorrowful. And it came from there." Amelia pointed to the opera house.

Charles' annoyance evaporated into shock and curiosity. "From the opera house?! How can that be? There was no one around here to get into the opera house without us seeing them appear in this courtyard. Unless…" Charles' statement died as the sight of a raven flew by madly with a streak of light in front of its beak. Amelia and Charles watched as the raven catch the small ball of light above the opera house and disappear behind it in a blur of feathers.

"What was that all about?! That was… unnatural…" Amelia observed.

Charles gasped, horrified, and went pale, "That raven was the witch's pet and servant, Dementris. Somehow, she had given him the ability to speak and a sentience due to a raven demon years ago. That ball of light must be related to either the supposed cry you heard in the opera house or it was a new victim the witch was able to kill."

Amelia paled to the point where her ivory shirt was darker than her. "I believe it may be related to the cry I heard. Cause as that Dementris raven flew by with that ball of light, I heard singing from the light." Amelia paled further, "And it sounded like the song 'Think of Me'."

Charles brought his hand to his head, feeling lightheaded considering the new developments. _The witch must have made a deal with Christine at some point in the past. What we just saw means somehow the witch lost Christine's voice, causing it to fly towards her persona. It must have gotten close enough for her to regain some of her voice to cry out like that._ Amelia sat down as well, taking some deep breaths as well.

Charles quietly spoke, "That must have been Christine you heard. My theory is that the witch lost Christine's voice that she had gained in forcing Christine to make a deal with her. Somehow the witch lost her 'grip' on the stolen voice and it traveled here causing you to hear Christine to cry out. By what we don't know." He looked up to the window to find it empty.

Amelia followed his gaze to the window, blurting out, "Does that mean we should try to at least locate the hidden passage in the opera house to her room there?"

Charles was quiet for several minutes, thinking. Amelia waited patiently for him, knowing that a few more minutes were like seconds to him. Finally, he spoke up, "Yes, but not for long. It's midafternoon and we shouldn't linger here after 5:30pm."

"Then come! We need to get inside and look around ASAP!" Amelia turned to the opera house.

However, Amelia barely got a step before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet Charles' anguished eyes. Before she could get a word out edgewise of protest, Charles held up his hand for silence, "I would give everything to come with you, youngling. However, the witch placed a curse on me, preventing me from going into the opera. Regardless of the reason, I am barred from going inside there." Charles hung his head and closed his eyes. As a tear slid down his check, he continued, "I… can't even go rescue my daughter from her silent prison. She must feel so lonely in that room… Alone… for over a century…" 

Amelia didn't know what to say. She looked away, saddened. Feeling empathy for the older, broken man, she stepped towards him and hugged him. He hugged her back, sobbing. They stood there, like a father and daughter who were reconciling a past wrong. After about five minutes, Charles quieted and pulled away from Amelia, restored.

Charles, without meeting her empathetic gaze, sighed, "I… I apologize, Amelia. But I do greatly appreciate your compassion and your hug. They were restorative in nature."

Amelia smiled, "You're welcome Charles. Anytime."

Letting out a half-hearted chuckle, Charles turned to face the opera house again, with a frown, "Well back to business… Although I cannot enter myself, I have a solution for this." Turning away, Charles whistled.

Moments later a falcon appeared above the stables, screeching in its own beautiful way. Amelia watched as the falcon flew down and over their heads, passing about 50 feet away before turning back and landing on Charles' outstretched arm. Coming out from the stables' dark shadows, Amelia gasped as a man stepped out into the light with the accompanying glove to Charles' glove that the falcon was perched on. The man was obviously of Arabian descent like his ancestor, Amir Dessan, the Persian who was friends with the famous Phantom, Erik. He approached Charles and Amelia in a rapid walk, and Amelia noticed his handsome, fit, and knowledgeable physique.

Jerking away to hide her blush, Amelia crossed her arms and looked at the sky. The man stopped in front of the two and took the falcon from Charles as the two shook hands. The Persian turned to Amelia, who turned back to face him. He smiled and held out his hand, which she took in her own. "Hello, you must be Amelia Hansdotter, Charles was telling me all about you this morning. My name is Omar Dessan, descendant of Amir Dessan the Persian." He had seen her blush from earlier before she looked away.

"Yes, Omar is Amir's descendent, yadiyada whatever. Omar is my comrade and friend. And as pesky and annoying as his ancestor Amir. And from what I know just like him as well. Except that he is his own person and is living in modern times. Sometimes I wish I could be rid of him for how mother-like he is towards me." Charles added sarcastically.

Omar threw back his head and laughed, "Oh Charles you know without human contact you'd never survive. Besides you don't have very many friends to get you out of that hole you call a home where I know you'd keep yourself holed up for the rest of time if you chose to do so. Plus, without me, your life would be as dull as a chair in the corner of a museum's forgotten corner. But that's beside the point here, I am an agent to the French and US governments. There were some springs pulled for me by Charles and some others that I was able to be in such a position. I am also director and leader of operations in the special cases department here in France at the present."

Charles growled out a laugh as he rolled his eyes, "Yes Omar, you pesky Persian. Without you, I'd be rotting in some nursing home broken and half brain dead. And your position is much more than what you just said it is. Amelia, Omar doesn't give himself enough credit. Omar is the best there is in the French/US special operations department. Plus, he had the training of a Green Beret and the intelligence of a scientist all in one."

Omar blushed and looked up and away his head in embarrassment, scratching his head, "Charles, stop. You sound just like my father bragging to my extended family on my accomplishments when I was in Persian (present day Iran, Asia Minor/Middle East) two months ago. If my parents heard you, they'd be gushing all the more on me as well." 

Charles roared with laughed, "Admit it Omar, you are well rounded, and your family is proud beyond the moon!"

Amelia laughed with Charles while Omar smiled in embarrassment. Omar was handsome and intelligent just by the way he held himself. _Hmmm… He's just like the man of my dreams._ Amelia blushed when that thought passed into her head. After she and Charles got their laugher under control, Omar asked, "Amelia you ready to go explore the opera house?"

Said person shook her head and turned to Charles, "Are you going to be alright out here by yourself?"

Nodding, Charles gestured to the big building, "Go, I'll be fine. Besides even I come upon anybody here, they'll leave me alone. Most around here leave men who are alone here to themselves."

Amelia nodded hesitantly and Omar handed the falcon back to Charles, "By the way Amelia, the falcon is name Raja. She has been very helpful during my time here. She and Charles will keep an eye out for the witch." Omar said as they went to the opera house's front doors.

Omar and Amelia unsurprisingly found the doors to be jammed after so many years of being unused. Omar and Amelia took turned to ramming their bodies into it before it gave way to their hard hits. Charles watched as the two disappeared into the building's interior after the door fell to the ground. Turning away from the haunted building, Charles walked over to the fountain again to sit down. Raja climbed to perch on his should as he pulled out his phone. Dialing a number, Charles waited. Moments later, a voice answered, "Hello? Phil Chagney speaking."

"Hey, Phil! It's Charles…"

~ Inside the Opera House

Omar and Amelia walked into the derelict building's entrance and both noticed the state of it. Amelia remembered the book, the play, and the movies and the described architecture of the building underneath all the destruction and dust from the last 130 years. Omar went ahead of Amelia, past the pillars, to the grand staircase. He picked up a candelabra to find all the candles still in their original holdings. He lit the candles and passed the candelabra to Amelia and Omar picked up another for himself.

"I wonder where we start to look…" Amelia wondered.

"I don't know about you, but shouldn't we make out way to the highest floor where you heard the scream?" Omar asked, a hint of sarcasm teasing in his voice.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she let out a half laugh. Amelia looked around and made her way up the stairs to the second floor, saying, "Perhaps the best way upwards is to the stage. It usually is built up to the highest levels of the theater. Depending on whether the theater in two or five stories high, the stage hands need all the levels of the building to be able to working the stage's different gears and pieces needed for different plays."

Omar chuckled, "You'd make a good consultant for an architect, Amelia."

Amelia paused to look at him, "Thanks?"

Omar smiled, "No. But good try."

Amelia laughed, "Thanks for the encouragement. So how did you come to know Charles, Omar? And why are you stationed in France as a US/French agent?"

Omar became serious, sighing, "That's a long story, Amelia. A very long story." 

"Please call me Ame. It's my nickname. Besides go on, we're alone, and we'll be working together for what I believe is going to be a long time Omar. So it's best to get to know each other."

"Alright, Ame. If you don't mind… As I said earlier, I am from the Iranian region of the Middle East, what was originally Persian way back in the days of my great, great, great grandsire, Amir. I had come to France intending on studying law and doctoral work here as there has been some tension between my parents and I on my choice of women, even though my relationship with them is good now. I had been studying here for several years when I started pursuing a relationship with a young French, Christian woman. My parents threatened to have her harmed if we pursued marriage. Even though we were over 1000 miles apart, they didn't have ways to harm her, even with my connections with the French and US governments. But I am sure they'd find a way. That's where Charles came in the picture."

"Charles? What does Charles have a play in your life?" Amelia asked as they walked to the top of the staircase and over to the auditorium's interior. The stage was in such states as the entrance was. As they walked towards it, Omar paused.

Sighing, Omar continued, "My ex fiancé and I stay in contact with because of Charles. Charles helped is to stay in contact with each other when my parent threatened to harm her. He has connections here in France which I am now part of. Like him, I am also under oath. So, don't get me wrong, there are things you will not be able to know. But anyways, Charles is our connection now. Since that time two years ago, Jessica and I have now become just good friends. She is now married, and she and her husband have granted me godfather status to their son. Other than that, I work alongside with Charles in the special circumstances/operations department… What about you Amelia? What about your life and work experiences?"

Amelia frowned, as she and Omar climbed to the stage's level from the orchestra pit. Once on stage, Amelia answered, "I work at an University in the Midwest. I specifically work on genetic engineering and plant research. I am also working on a master's program there as well. Besides that I am loving life, with a good sister, and parents in the Midwest region."

"Wait… do you have anyone special to look forward to return to?" Omar smirked at her as they approached a ladder to the upper levels. As Amelia started to go first, she caught his teasing smirk.

Blushing, she shook her head, "No I have not yet gotten lucky to have a boyfriend in my life. Yet my sister has her boyfriend Johann though."

Omar nodded, hiding his blush as she turned her face upwards as she climbed. _Intelligent and attractive. And she is very pretty, with curves all in the right places. That outfit shows her body really well. I wonder if I could ask her out on a date. But what would my parents think?_ Omar thought as he started climbing the ladder as well.

They didn't speak until they climbed to the opera's top floor. Both were winded because of the four-story climb from the stage. Once at the top, they paused to catch their breath. The top floor was a short hallway with four doors branching off it.

"I'll take the two doors on the left, and you the two on the right. Just give a shout if you find anything. Kapish?" Omar asked.

"Kapish!" Amelia smiled. Omar disappeared into the first door on the left. Amelia found nothing of interest as it was all in shambles. Even a detailed look around the room revealed nothing. Going to the second room, Amelia found much the same, pieces of furniture and props in broken states. Yet as she turned to leave, she noticed the wall to her right out of the corner of her eye, she caught the very slight outline of a door. Going over to the spot she found, she inspected it more thoroughly. _Ah ha! I truly did see a secret._ Putting her ear to the door's smooth surface, she tried to make out any noise.

At first she didn't hear anything, but after a few moment she heard the gentle sound of breathing. That, in itself, unnerved her to no end. "Omar! I found something! Come! Quickly!" Amelia shouted as she desperately tried to find a way to open the door.

"Which room are you in?" The sound of Omar's voice came, as he neared.

"In the second room." Amelia said, still looking over the door. Moments later, Omar joined her near the wall.

"What'd you find?" Omar asked.

"A secret door. It was partially hidden behind a wall decoration. The sound of someone breathing is on the other side." Amelia explained, as she tried to find any discrepancies in the door's surface.

Omar placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop, "If you said there was someone breathing, we should be much more cautious in preceding with opening the door. If whomever is beyond the door may be hostile or not. When we do open it, I'll go first. I have much more training than you do and it'll keep us both safe."

Amelia nodded after a moment to think. She backed away from the door, allowing Omar access to it. He, with his training, was able to kick the door several times with success. It soon came loose and was swinging on its hinges. Omar went through the door with gun drawn, looking around as he moved forward. Amelia followed. Inside was another room, yet… Its appearances seemed lived in still.

What caught Amelia and Omar's eyes sent shockwaves through them. There on a nicely made bed was a young woman… Christine Daée.


	8. Update!

Hello everybody!

I just wanted to say, this is a quite update. I am currently studying for an important exam for graduate school so I'll be skipping this week's chapter. However, next week I'll give y'all the next chapter to New Beginnings.

I apologize for the lack of a chapter at the beginning of Harvest Month… or November to y'all. Please hang in there everyone. Once this four hour exam is over on election day, y'all will get the next chapter (*looks over shoulder and all around, making sure Erik doesn't hear and come to pounce on me to give me a lecture*).

Please review if you like my story to date. And remember I don't own POTO.


	9. Escape!

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings.

Ok I'm sorry for the late posting, but here we go.

Ok so there are some shockers to Omar and Amelia, despite them knowing already that Christine is alive. Erik is still trapped and yet he knows Christine is alive as well. Erik also knows about that Medusa lady that now lives in his lake. She's off to do who knows what. Dementris got Christine's voice back; however it seems Arnawa will be more careful of it in the future. Plus this mysterious Phil Chagney that Charles is speaking to…

I don't own POTO or any characters relating to its storyline. The only claim is Amelia and company.

Anyways… Onward with the story!

Chapter 2

Phil Chagney got off the phone with Charles and sighed as he sat back into his office chair. Turning to face the window, he absently looked over Paris, remembering everything. Since the day he made and followed through with the deal the witch made, he cut all ties to his shady past. _Seems I'll never truly be free of the guilt though. Even Charles… And Christine… And Erik… Now this Amelia Hansdotter… Oy vey..._ Running his hand through his hair, Phil tried to think of what to do next. He needed to keep a closer eye on all the witch's activities. _But what would Marcia say…_

Turning to his desk, Phil picked up his phone and dialed. Waiting as the phone rang, Phil tapped his desk. Soon a voice spoke, "Phil darling, what do you need?"

"Yes Marcia, my love, I have need of you in the city tonight. A date. A night on the town." Phil asked, in a seductive voice.

Marcia, a blush creeping into her voice, answered, yet knowing there was a hint of secret behind his words, "Sure, Philip my darling. Where do you plan on taking me?"

Phil teasing, "You'll find out Marcia. It's going to be a surprise."

Marcia playing the actress, sighed, "Very well, keep your secret, you big lug. Are you coming home to get me? Or are you going to have Jordan drive me?" Knowing full well what his answer was going to be, Marcia silently frowned at her husband's evasiveness.

Phil frowned slightly, suspicious at her answer, "I'll be coming to get you my love. And prepare to be amazed."

"Fine. See you later." Marcia bade him farewell, hanging up the phone.

Phil acknowledged her and put his phone away. He could tell she knew something was wrong with him as soon as he mentioned going out to dinner this evening. He knew it would take time to convince her that they needed to get involved with Charles and the nasty old hag witch again. _When will I be free? When will any of us be free of that witch's reach and gaze and evil ways? Charles and Christine deserve it the most. As does Erik..._ Phil sighed. Putting the thoughts of the events to the back burner, he focused on his work while coming up with a plan for evening dinner with his wife… After he left to go on a drive in the city.

Medusa crept up out of her lake in the underground cavern, shaking off the water as she walked over to the fireplace. As she drew closer, the wood inside burst into flames and grew into an oval. The center of the flames merged together and the face of Arnawa appeared.

"Has the wretch said or done anything to warrant any necessary action snake?" Arnawa demanded.

Medusa sneered at her mistress and hissed back, "No witch. He hasn't said a word. Well… Maybe some screaming and raging about something that was important to him. And he raged around his room, but nothing out of the ordinary as usual.

Arnawa sneered back at Medusa, "You'd do well to obey me, wretch, you still answer to me."

Medusa roared in anger at Arnawa, growling out, "You won't order me around much longer demon witch. Tonight's the night of the full moon and the final night of my imprisonment to you. So I will do as I please."

Arnawa screamed, causing the flames of the fire to explode in a rage themselves. This caused Medusa to fall back in a cry as the flames seared on her left calf. She shrieked in pain as she withdrew from the flames and to the lake. The flames of the fire died down to nothing. Medusa hissed in pain as she dragged herself to the water. Slowing making her way under the water, her calf started to heal as soon as she submerged. As soon as her leg healed, Medusa turned her legs into her serpentine body and made her way to the pipes that led to the city's sewer systems.

Making her way through the city's underworld, Medusa was trying to find her way to Charles' house in the country to inform him of the news. Normally she would never do this, but with this the last night to do so. _Why? Why did I agree to be Medusa so long ago to that wretched witch? And why does she make deals?_ Medusa wondered as she disappeared into the labyrinth of pipes.

Amelia and Omar sat staring at Christine in shock. Christine was prone on the bed, unconscious, holding a hand-held mirror loosely in her left hand. The mirror was precariously close to the edge of the bed, to which Amelia shook off her shock as she rushed to grab the mirror before it had the chance to hit the floor and shatter. Sighing in relief, Amelia stood and admired the simple mirror. Silver and etched with daisies and embedded rubies.

Omar came over and inspected the mirror as well. But their focused changed to the woman on the bed. Amelia sat on the edge of the bed as Omar stood there standing, arms crossed and curious. Slowly, gently, Amelia placed a hand on Christine's shoulder, asking, "Christine Daée?"

Christine was on a sea of blackness, floating in nothing, curled in a ball to escape the memories. Yet soon she heard a woman's voice while feeling the touch of a hand on her shoulder. A light, pinpoint in nature, came to her eyes, increasing exponentially as she regained consciousness.

Eyes still closed, Christine put her right hand to her head and moaned as best as she could being mute. At the clearing throat, Christine flinched in fright and opened her eyes. She was meet with the blue eyes and brown hair and pleasant face of a young woman gazing at her with concern and question in her eyes. The woman offered her a hand, to which Christine hesitantly took, and helped her sit up. The woman then turned away and unwrapped a canteen from her hip and gave it to Christine. Said woman took the canteen and drank some water after testing it.

Nodding, Christine gave the canteen back to the woman. She then finally noticed the man behind the woman and her eyes brightened in surprise and happiness. Writing down an answer, Christine gave the note to Omar. It said, _AMIR! It's good to see you alive and well in this day and age. But… how did you survive?_

Christine watched as Amir, as she knew him, gasp and then chuckled, causing Christine to frown in insult. Amir sobered and spoke, "Miss Christine Daée, I apologize for the outburst, but to be honest I am not Amir." At Christine's shocked expression, he continued, "I know it's hard to believe, but I am indeed not Amir. Amir Dessan was my great, great grandsire during your time. My name is Omar Dessan. I am sorry. Amir was a great man he way from what I heard from stories." Christine nodded, smiling, forgiving him of his outburst. She extended her hand to which Omar took and they shook hands.

Omar and the woman as Christine wrote. Reading the note out loud, Omar said, "'Nice to meet you Master Omar and my lady. What is your name, my lady?'" Omar looked at the woman.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry. My name is Amelia. Amelia Hansdotter. You're Christine Daée, right?" Amelia asked.

Christine nodded. Omar spoke, "Would you like to leave this place Miss Daée?"

Christine, without hesitation, nodded vigorously and quickly wrote a note, which Amelia read out loud as Christine went around the room collecting things and grabbing her trunk. Amelia reading the note, spoke out loud, "'YES! I can't tell you how long I've waited to leave this terrible place and find a new life. However, the mirror comes is coming too. There is something I need to tell you all of it later.'"

Omar nodded as Amelia smiled, "I wouldn't have thought any other way." Christine finished gathering her stuff, which was not much. Closing the trunk, Christine turned to her new friends, curious. Omar looked down to his watch and noticed the time, 5:26pm. Frowning Omar went forward and grabbed Christine's trunk and disappeared outside the door without a word before pooping back in.

He was still frowning, "Amelia we're getting low on time. Christine, you'll need to follow our lead out of the opera house. There are vagabonds starting to prowl around at this hour, and although not many, can still be dangerous."

Amelia and Christine nodded. Amelia went through the door followed by Omar, who helped Christine through. Omar led the way to the ladder and went down. Amelia and Christine lowered the trunk down to him via a spare piece of rope from the rooms, before descending themselves as Omar vigilantly hawked out the opera's theater room. Omar couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as he lead the women through the opera house, through the front door, and out into the open air of the courtyard in front of the opera house.

Finding no one outside, Omar, Amelia, and Christine approached the fountain. Omar and Amelia confused at the absence of Charles. Turning at the sound of a falcon's cry, the three watched as Raja flew overhead. Omar grabbed his glove and put it on as Raja flew down and landed on his outstretched arm. Spying the note attached to her leg, Omar asked, "Amelia, could you untie the note from Raja's leg? She won't bite you."

"Sure." Amelia came forward to comply. Stuffing the twine into her pocket, she unfurled the note and read the words on the page. "'Omar! Amelia! Go to the stables and get into the SUV! High tall it out of there fast! There is evil afoot. Meet me at the Hansen's house and I'll explain everything. C.M.' Hmmm… that's concerning. Come! We must depart!" Amelia tensed up and looked to Omar, worried. Omar rushed them to the stables to find an SUV as the note read.

Soon Omar was driving away with Amelia and Christine. Amelia sat in the back seat explain how cars worked to an equally excited, yet worried Christine. Omar sighed, glad their minds were taken off the danger, but sucked in a breath and watched in horror as an old hag appeared in his rear-view mirror. She stood there, shaking in fury and surrounded by black haze.

Arnawa shrieked in anger and hate as the SUV drove out of sight, a haze of black energized magic surrounding her. She screamed and cursed at everything and anything that moved. Yet as she did so a cawing of a crow quieted her some. Dementris flew down, landing on the fountain's edge, and waited, a ball of light securely held in his beak. Anger still on the edge of being unleashed again, Arnawa walked over and held out her hand to Dementris. He bent and pressed his beak to her hand as she took the ball of light with a fist like grip.

"You're not as a disappointment as I originally thought Dementris. I may just spare your life. Just maybe." Arnawa growled out as she turned away and got out a glass jar coated in gold. She took out the stopper and carefully placed Christine's voice, which was still singing, into the jar. She placed the stopper back in and put the jar away.

Dementris huffed as best as a crow could and flew after the witch. Arnawa, still seething at Christine's escape from the opera house, walked to said building and made her way up to the now empty room. Looking around, she spied the broken board to the hidden chamber. Arnawa growled in rage as she approached. Looking inside and reaching to find nothing, she let out a scream as though someone had just did an unspeakable thing to her. Arnawa screamed in a rage that could be heard for several miles. She continued to scream as she raced outside and into the deepening darkness, disappearing…

Amelia, Christine, and Omar, still driving the SUV, all went silent at the sound of a woman's scream of rage. The women looked at each other, one in terror and the other in worry. Omar drove towards their hosts' place as he cursed under his breath in several languages. "Amelia, I think it best we go and get Julia and Johann and bring them to my estate. Your hosts are great and all, but they will not be abkle to protect you from that woman who just screamed now." Omar stated, no question in his voice as he pulled up in front of the said family's place.

Christine nodded, Amelia hmphed, thinking for a moment before she nodded in reservation. Before getting out herself, Amelia turned to Christine, saying, "Christine, once we get inside the Hansens' house, I need to get you to my room. My sister and I are about your size in clothing, so we should be able to provide you some modern clothing for you before getting you your own. Those clothes you have are too outdated and too old to wear, being over 100 years old." Christine's eyes furrowed as she looked down at her dress before looking back to Amelia's eyes, curiosity getting the best of her. "Haven't you noticed my clothing Christine?" Amelia smirked with humor in her eyes.

Christine looked over Amelia's outfit, surprised she didn't notice sooner than now. Amelia was wearing a pair of trousers that were form-fitting and fixed with a simple brown belt. Her shirt was blue and form-fitting. Her shoes were enclosed and looked as if they were made of rubber and the top of white stockings poked out. Amelia also had her hair tied back and earrings in. On the floor of the cab, Amelia's bag sat, which was where a weird contraption called a computer was stored, was blue and gray in color. Looking back to Amelia Christine tilted her head, curious.

"As I was saying, the clothing of yours will not do in this day and age. However, as I said, between Julia and I, we have enough clothing for you and the two of us for a good solid week. Right Omar?" Amelia smirked in humor to said person.

Omar rolled his eyes, hmphed, "Whatever you say Ame. Now I suggest you two go and prepare to leave. I'll join you as I go find… our friend… and Julia and Johann." He got out of the car.

Amelia helped Christine get out and they all headed to the Hansens' front door. Marleen answered and greeted them, smiling. "Good evening Amelia. Omar! I haven't seen you around in ages." She rushed forward and gave the young man a hug, the latter giving her a bear hug in return. Marleen mumbled, "What's been keeping you away?"

Parting from her, Omar lifted a brow, "Well my work has been rather busy as of late Madam Hansen, but I have been hoping to see you and your family. Though now is not the time. I need to take Amelia, Julia, Johann, and Christine to my estate for a while. I don't mean to steal them away Madam, but it is a matter of safety that I do so."

"Christine? Who is Christine?" Marleen asked arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Omar turned and presented Christine pulling her inside, smiling in that charming way, "Madam Hansen, I present to you Christine Mortensen. Christine, meet Madam Marleen Hansen, one of the most talented women I have met to date."

"Mon Dieu! You're… she's the… You're the ghost of… of the opera house… near the drug district!" Marleen shrieked as she back up.

"Madame! Madame! Calm down. Christine is no ghost. She's as real as you and I. However…" Omar got out, but was interrupted by Marleen.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can I calm down Omar? She's supposed to be dead this woman as I have seen her! She could bring back luck!" Marleen shrieked, yet she was quieted at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Marleen, give it a rest and let Omar explain. The woman from the opera house is no ghost as I believe Omar's words to be true." Scott came out of the kitchen and to the front door. He crossed his arms and looked over to Christine, "So Christine is it? Continue Omar."

Omar cleared his throat, nodding, "Thank you Scott. As I was saying Marleen, Scott, Christine Mortensen. She is Charles Mortenson's daughter. She was considered the opera ghost only because she was trapped there for unknown reasons."

Marleen, disgruntled and annoyed, finally accepted the truth and sighed. "Fine. But it seems you haven't eaten a bite though." After a few moments, Marleen's face softened into an accepting smile, "How about you go with Amelia and get some new modern clothes on, Christine? That dress is lovely but out of date. Amelia once you two are done, come to the dining room. I have dinner almost ready done for us all." Marleen ordered and, with that, she disappeared into the kitchen with Scott right behind her.

Omar sighed, "I guess we won't get over to my place until late, but I can't refuse Marleen. If memory serves me right, her food is phenomenal. I suggest you two get going. Knowing Marleen, she doesn't like tardy younglings." Omar winked, and disappeared as his disappeared into the kitchen.

Amelia finally laughed, Christine joined her, albeit, in silent laughter. Amelia quickly sobered and lead Christine to the room Julia and she shared. Julia was lounging on the bed reading some fashion magazine as Amelia lead another woman into their room. Putting down the magazine, Julia raised an eyebrow in question.

Amelia laughed, "What?"

"Whose your friend?" Julia asked, looking to Christine.

Amelia smiled, "Julia meet Christine Mortensen. Christine, meet my sister Julia Handotter."

Julia screamed in delight and took a surprised Christine into a hug. After a moment, Julia released Christine and asked, "How do you do Christine?"

Christine smile bashfully, happy to be making new friends, yet embarrassed as she was mute. Julia frowned as to Christine's silence. Amelia cleared her throat, embarrassed that she forgot so quietly, "Julie, Christine is mute, but she's elated to be free of her prison."

Julia went silent, shocked, "You're mute?"

At Christine's shy and hesitant nod, Julia asked, "Why?"

"Julia! Don't scared her. I'm sure she will tell us in her own time. Later. But not now. Marleen wants us all at dinner and she wants us to help Christine get changed into a new, clean, modern outfit."

Going over to her dresser which Marleen allowed her to use, Amelia pulled out some under clothes, a bra, a tank top, a sheer tunic, underware, and a pair of form-fitting trousers. Going over to her bed, she laid it out for Christine to see. "Do you like it Christine?" Amelia looked over to the younger woman.

Christine looked at it and nodded eagerly. Gesturing, Christine turned around and pointed to the back of her dress, asking silently for Amelia to help her with her dress, to which Amelia helped. Julia closed the door as she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes go tell the others that we'll be down in a little bit." Amelia rambled out as she continued working the buttons of the dress. Hearing the door close, Amelia helped Christine out of her dress, which she placed neatly on Julia's bed. Turning back to Christine, Amelia noticed the corset, "That corset you don't need either Christine." At Christine's shocked expression, Amelia explained, "Women wear what's called a bra. The reason being is that much of the metal being used is used for industrial use and war weapons and materials. The first World War required a much higher level of metal, a good percentage being used for making corsets, thus one of the major reason why women don't wear them anymore. Another reason is the fashion industry changed dramatically in the 1910s leading to the corset disappearing from the fashion world. Women now a days wear what is called a bra."

When Christine looked at her in semi-understanding, she took off her tea shirt to show her how it is worn. "Here, let me help you get that off." Amelia said as she put her shirt on again and unlaced the corset's bindings. Placing the corset on the bed with the dress, Amelia picked up the bra, and decided one of Julia's bras would do better. Fishing out a nude bra, she proceeded to take off her shirt again to show how the bra was worn. Christine got it on and adjusted it feeling more agile. Amelia showed her the underwear, the trousers, tank top, and tunic. However, before she could place on the outer clothes, a knock at the door caused Christine and Amelia to gasp.

Christine grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before moving out of sight. Amelia growled as she opened the door to Omar's smirking face and Julia's frown.

Omar snickered, "You better hurry up Amelia, Marleen is getting all flustered. Scott and Gerome are getting all antsy as well." He gestured to the kitchen. Amelia rolled her eyes and huffed. Julia snorted in annoyance as she made her way in. Omar continued, "When you're done, which you should hurry, come. We're all hungry." And with that he disappeared down the stairs.

Julia closed the door and she and Amelia helped Christine to get dressed. Brushing out Christine's hair, Amelia arranged it in a nice French braid. Once Christine had deodorant on and a spray of perfume, they three headed downstairs. Christine felt weird wearing the outfit as she walked. _It feels… good… comfortable… useable. Amelia and Julia are so sweet. They will make good friends. And so will Omar._ Arriving in the kitchen, Marleen was huffing in annoyance. "Girls, you're late. You will be served last." She said sternly; however, a hint of a teasing smile broke through.

"Sorry Madam Hansen. Christine was learning modern clothing. Plus, we were having trouble getting her dress and corset undone with all the buttons and lace bindings that were on them. We'll help with getting the table prepared!" Julia quickly apologized and with that, Amelia and Christine followed suit as they picked up dishes, food, and drinks leaving Marleen with nothing. Shocked, Marleen followed and sat as the three women served her, Gerome, Scott, and Omar before serving themselves.

~ Meanwhile across Paris…

Charles furrowed his brow at Medusa's words. _Does this mean that Erik has been in contact with Christine? And that he truly still is alive and loves her. Hmmm…_ Charles turned away from the serpentine woman and to the window. He looked over the city of Paris is worry. _The witch is going to be on the move tonight. She has seen too much as of late to not act._ Turning back to Medusa, Charles sighed, "Medusa, go. Hide yourself in my personal study until midnight. Once you change back permanently, you're free to do as you please." Charles smiled sadly.

Medusa frowned, "No."

Charles looked to her, "What?"

Medusa repeated, "No. I am not letting you go out into the city by yourself. You need someone whose knowledgeable of the witch's powers and an extra set of eyes. I am coming with you."

"But if you're caught with me… You know the consequences." Charles warned, almost pleading.

"I… don't care. I've learned that I need to redeem myself as well as pay my debt to you. You saved my life Charles. Several times in fact. I am not letting you go out alone." Medusa stated, leaving no room for argument.

Charles opened and closed his mouth several times before he decided to accept, "I… thank you Medusa. Now come. We leave now to the city's eastern side."

Medusa followed Charles and joined him in his car. Hidden in her cavernous cloak, the pair drove into the city, ever watched by the skeletal being never seen by anyone, but the paled full moon above.

Oh dear… oh dear what every shall be done?

Have a good rest of the week and don't get your hair into knots for the story's ending. See you all nest week! Buh-bye!


	10. Chapter 10 Reunions

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings.

So anyhow… Sorry I'm late yet again. I've been rather busy as of late. Anyways… So here we are in a new chapter. Evil is afoot and not looking good for everyone… Hmmm… Let's see where all this takes us, shall we?

I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything related to it. I own my original characters; Amelia and co., Arnawa, Medusa, and Dementris.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Reunions

Amelia and company were enjoying a hardy meal with the Hansens, Christine, and Omar when there came a knock at the front door. Marleen hmphed in annoyance yet got up to answer it. Disappearing behind the wall, the others waited in silence and listened. When they heard a growl of warning, Omar, stood and went to help her, "You all stay here and finish up dinner, I'll go help scare off the poor sod before Marleen can maul him and then scare him off." Everyone nodded and when they heard Marleen's angry shout, Omar quickly went forward to help her.

Going down the stairs, Omar was meet with Marleen trying to turn away Charles with a warning. "Sir, why do you disturb us this late in the day? Besides, none of us even know who you are."

Charles huffed, "But I assure you, there are some people staying here that know me."

Marleen snorted again, "NO! You must be mistaken Monsieur."

Charles, exasperated to no end, "Madam, I am not making a mistake. I assume you are hosting Amelia and Julia Hansdotter, and Johann Richardson. And a certain Omar Dessan, I assume."

Marleen narrowed her eyes, "Hmmm… I may, but they are not available. They are away for the evening…." Before she finished her sentence, Omar cut in.

"Marleen, please. You've made a fool of me and my friend Charles. He is a friend of mine and Amelia, Julia, and Johann. I know you don't trust strangers, but I need to see him to his daughter." Omar placed a gentle hand on the matriarch's shoulder, pleading for Charles' behalf.

Marleen, looking as if she could kill, hmphed and crossed her arms, "Omar, you have been more trouble than you're worth sometimes." For a few seconds more, she stared down the young man, who shrunk back a step before softening her gaze. "Very well, you may come in Monsieur." Moving out of the way, Marleen allowed Charles to step inside. "By the way, who are you?"

Charles wiped off his shoes on the welcome mat before taking them off. He turned to Marleen, answering, "I'm sorry Madam for the intrusion, but my name is Charles Mortensen. I'm… I'm Christine's father."

Marleen gaped for a moment, not only recognizing Charles' name, but also that he was Christine's father. "You're Charles Mortensen? You saved my husband on a mission in the Middle East to save my cousin from being abducted by slavers! I thought you to be old enough to have grandchildren my son's age! Not be a father to someone whose Christine's age! And if you truly are, won't that make you over a hundred or more years old?!"

"I'm older than I look Madam Hansen. I'm roughly 53 years old, but not old enough to have grandchildren old enough to be 21 like Gerome." Charles chuckled, "But thanks for the term of endearment. Oh… No offense taken Madam!" Charles waved his hand as she started to apologize. "But anyways… May I see my daughter?"

Omar uncrossed his arms, "You don't have to ask Charles. But I suggest you go to the living room and we'll meet you there with Christine, just Amelia. If I were there it would kill the mood. Alright?" 

Charles sighed and nodded, shoulders drooping as if a weight were loaded on them, "Very well. May be for the best. Please don't warn her she may take it badly if she is told beforehand, Omar."

Marleen, seeing Charles dejected, came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know much of the situation, aside that Christine is the opera ghost, but Scott seems to know something of the situation here. Charles, I can tell she needs… support… and wisdom… and kind words of encouragement. Whatever your daughter went through in the opera house cause much harm to her mental and emotional health. And even though she's a mute, she does well to communicate with notes and gestures. We'll finish up dinner and send Omar and Amelia with Christine to you. And instead of the living room, Omar, how about we have you meet in the private study? It's more personal and would give you all much more privacy. Alright?"

Charles nodded, silent. Omar hmphed, but nodded. Marleen continued, "Come. I'll take you to Scott's private study in upstairs and bring them up ASAP. Alright. I… I apologize for my… outburst."

Charles gave her a haunted smile, "It's… it's alright. I… get that a lot from people." He followed her to the stairs and disappeared. Omar headed back to the dining room and joined the others to finish dinner.

The others in the room looked up at him as he appeared and sat down at the table. Silence reigned as he picked up where he left off at dinner. As he ate a bite of potato, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Swallowing, he frowned, "What?"

Before anyone could ask, Marleen appeared in the door way and sat down at her place, continuing dinner herself. It was Scott who asked the question, "Dear, who was at the door and why did you disappear for five minutes?"

Marleen looked at Scott in the eye, "It was… a friend… who is here to meet with Christine later after dinner. Alright everyone? Christine?"

Everyone nodded, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. Omar nodded, grateful she had answered for him. Half an hour later, after small talk and dessert, Amelia, Julia, Christine helped Marleen finish cleaning the dining room and kitchen. Scott, Gerome, and Johann went to the living room to watch some evening news and sports. Omar left to go prepare his place for their arrival and then to come back for the evening. Julia joined them soon after helping. Marleen turned to Christine and Amelia after the kitchen was cleaned, "Amelia, Christine there is someone waiting in the study upstairs for you. He was… ah… hmmm… asking for you Christine. Pleading for you to meet him. I suggest you go meet him."

Christine furrowed her brows, surprised and curious that someone would want to, plead to, to see her. Spying a notepad and a pen on the counter, she stepped over and grabbed them, writing. Handing the note to Marleen, Christine waited for her to read it. Marleen read the note out loud for Amelia to hear, " "' _Who would be asking to see me? I know of no one I know personally who's still alive today. Aside from one person I know of. Can you tell me who it is?"_

Marleen looked to Christine, "I was told by this person not to tell you who he was beforehand Christine, and I promised not to. I'm sorry. You'll have to go up there and see who this person is face to face." Marleen gave her a sad smile and a comforting hand to the back as she spoke.

Amelia, silent, guessed right away who it was. _It's Charles… He's here just like his note said he would be. I wonder how this interaction will go…_ Amelia wondered as she glanced worryingly to Christine, crossing an arm across her middle. Christine seemed conflicted, deep in thought. Amelia worried how Christine and Charles were going to react to each other. Father and daughter hadn't seen each other for over a hundred years, except for glances from her window. Those being few and far between and from a far, not allowing Christine to understand that it was her father.

Christine was thinking who it could be, but she didn't hesitate much longer than a minute or so. Looking back up to Marleen, then to Amelia, she took the notepad and wrote. Marleen read the note again when she was done. "' _Lead the way Madam Marleen. Amelia will you come with me and Madam Marleen?_ '"

Amelia smiled encouragingly and nodded. Marleen nodded and gestured as she turned, "Come. I'll show you to Scott's private study." Marleen inwardly worried for Christine and her reaction to seeing her father. After one sees a family member after so long a gap, however long it may be, it can be a shock. Coming to the study, Marleen paused at the closed door and turned to Christine, hesitantly saying, "I caution you, before you go inside, I want to say… Christine… please be prepared for a shock."

Opening the door, Marleen gestured for Christine to go first. Christine hesitated, worried. _Who is the person in the study._ A hand to her shoulder caused Christine to turn. Amelia gave her an encouraging smile, "Go on Christine. We'll be right behind you."

Christine took a deep breath and walked slowly into the room. Looking around, Christine noted it was a nice, professionally looking study with high quality items. But what caught her attention was the man sitting on the couch, looking straight at her. Making eye contact, tears came instantly to her eyes as she recognized those eyes. _Papa!_

Charles and Christine, frozen where they were, stared at each other. And in a flash, Christine ran to her father and threw her arms around his shoulders, crying. Charles, sobbing, "Christine, my darling daughter! Christine!"

Christine sobbed on his shoulder, heart overflowing with happiness and sadness at the same time. _Papa! My papa!_

Amelia and Marleen, tears in their eyes, watched in gladness at the reunion, withdrew from the room to give the father-daughter duo privacy. Going down stairs, Marleen and Amelia joined the men and Julia in the living room to tell them what had happened.

~ In the study…

Charles and Christine held each other for a long time, just happy they had each other there. Finally after sometime Christine pulled back smiling, still tears in her eyes, just like her father had. Silently, she mouthed, "Papa! Papa!"

Charles smiled in return, "Christine, daughter. I can't believe you're here! I thought I'd never see you again face to face." And with that pulled her into a bear hug again, tearing flowing again.

Christine nodded her head against her father's chest, agreeing. Soon he parted, frowning, "Christine, you meet the witch, didn't you?" At her hesitant, slight nod, he continued, "Why did you make a deal with her? What was so important to trade your voice to her for?"

Christine lowered her head in shame, knowing it was wrong. But having just reunited with her father, and then getting a lecture, was painful. She closed inside herself a little, expecting a Raoul-like session. But when her father lifted her chin, compassion in his eyes, she felt tears starting again. His anger wavered, then collapsed, forgiveness filling him as he spoke, "No matter. It's behind us, we're reunited daughter. I promise not to leave you for a long time. And to protect you. Even from that blasted witch, who so cursed you."

Christine, a weight lifting off her shoulders, hugged her father, happy to have him back and his forgiveness. Charles patted her back, trying to comfort her as she cried. As she pulled back, she wiped her tears with a handkerchief that Charles handed her. Charles stood and grabbed a pen, some paper, and a clipboard. Putting the paper on the clipboard, he handed her it and the pen. Writing, Christine quickly put down her thoughts on paper for him to read.

Giving him the board, Christine listened as he read her note, "' _How are you still alive Papa? Will you be mad at me for saying that I gave my voice away to save Erik? Is there anyone else out there that is still alive from our time?'"_

Charles sighed, shoulders falling. "There is much to speak about Christine. How about we get comfortable and speak awhile before we appear to our friends below." Christine nodded and curled her legs under her on the couch before waiting patiently with her board and pen. And with that the father and daughter started to speak.

~ Down below…

Omar got back to the Hansen household after an hour away at his place in the countryside east of the city. He had brought Christine's trunk and all of Amelia and her sister and sister's boyfriend's things to his place. He had Julia, Amelia, and Johann keep an outfit for the following day and all their toiletries at the Hansen's for the evening, but that was it. He needed to bring them to a safer place.

Going through the front door, Omar discovered everyone still awake and watching some movie on animals. He sat down beside Amelia who smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. Once the movie got done, Scott turned down the volume and turned the tv to a different channel. "How'd everyone like the movie?" Scott asked. 

After getting nods and sounds of approval, Scott smiled, "Y'all are welcomed. Glad I could spend time with family and friends. Anyways…" Scott drifted his sentence off as he looked towards the stairwell as he watched Charles walk down the steps alone. Everyone turned to him, waiting.

Charles came into the living room and sighed. He looked at everyone in the eye before he spoke, "Christine and I have chosen to spend the night here before we head to Omar's homestead tomorrow. She was rather tired from all the day's activity, Marleen, I put her to bed in Amelia and Julia's bedroom. Is that fine?"

Marleen and Scott smiled, Marleen nodded, "Yes. I assume that's fine Amelia, Julia?"

Both women nodded. Charles continued, "I'll crash on the couch in the study. If that's fine with you Scott."

Scott nodded, "That's fine Charles, just as long as you keep your nose out of my cases for the agency. Alright?" At Charles' laugh, Scott chuckled, "Good! I'm going to head to bed. Marleen? Ready for bed, my queen?"

Marleen rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Yes my king, lead the way. Night everyone, see you all in the morning!"

Everyone bade them goodnight. Gerome and Johann followed soon after as did Julia. Charles, Omar, and Amelia stayed in the living for a few minutes longer to talk.

"So what did you and Christine talk about Charles?" Amelia asked, looking hopeful to the older man.

Charles sighed, "Many things, but mostly just the fact that we elated to be reunited. I am beyond happy to see my daughter back to the land of the living, having escaped her prison of that opera house. I also was made aware of some things that I didn't even know. But tomorrow. That information can wait until tomorrow at your place Omar." Charles lowered his gaze, missing Omar and Amelia's encouraging smiles, as he thought for a moment, hand to his chin, "Christine seems to have emotional strain and setbacks. One thing we did discuss was her marriage to Raoul Chagney de Comte, the DeComte's brother. I did some research into her marriage to him decades ago and discovered he was two faced man."

Amelia gasped and Omar growled, saying, "What does that mean for Christine then, Charles?"

Charles looked up and meet Omar's eyes, "It means Christine had likely been abused during her time as his wife. Emotionally, mentally, possibly physically as well. Who knows, but whatever the case she seems to be dealing with some inner struggles from her time as his wife." Charles sighed heavily as he sat down, running his hands through his hair. "If only I was there for her, none of this would have happened."

Amelia came over to sit next to him and placed a comforting arm across his shoulders, "Charles, don't blame yourself for your early supposed death as you mentioned earlier, there was no way avoiding it. And even though the witch is evil, her magic has had many good things stem from it. It helped you to gain the ability to live longer to work towards this moment now. Think back to all that you have completed and done in the last century, you were able to set up so many things for her to escape. And now it's coming to pass. Plus, even though she met the witch, Christine is alive and has us all the heal, physically, mentally, and emotionally now. Best thing for her now is to be surrounded by family and friends to support her, love on her, and accept her. That will bring healing to her." Amelia leaned her head against Charles', hoping to encourage him.

Omar smiled, "Amelia's right, you know." When Charles looked to Amelia, who smiled, he looked up to Omar, his spirit lifting, eyebrow raised. Omar smirked, "I agree with her Charles, Christine, even though given a bad hand in life, has a new adventure and journey ahead of her now. She has been released from her hell of silence that was the opera house. She had you, me, Amelia, Julia, and Johann. She has us all to learn to live again and see the person of value that she is. And even though she's mute, she has so much ahead of her that she can do to create a new life. An example a Sign Language career or research in agriculture like Amelia."

Charles, seeing the wisdom in their words, nodded slowly, hope rising. Smiling he closed his eyes, tears falling, "Thank you. Thank you both for your immense support. It means the world to me."

Amelia smiled, a smile Omar had never seen before, a beautiful smile, causing him to smile as well. Amelia, either ignoring Omar or not noticing, hugged the older man as best she could sitting there, saying, "You're welcome Charles, that's what friends are for, even though sometimes friends can be annoying nags. Now… it's late. How about we all get to bed?" Amelia suggested noticing the clock on the wall said midnight.

Omar chuckled as her rolled his eyes, "Fine. Amelia how about you take the bathroom first? I'll help Charles get settled in the study and then get this couch ready for me after."

Amelia hugged Charles once more and said goodnight to both men before disappearing up the stairs. Charles sighed, smiling at Omar, feeling as if all was right with the world. Omar smiled back and an mischievous glint came to his eye, "What a woman she is, Amelia?"

Charles snorted, aghast that Omar had made that bold statement, "I'm shocked Omar. After what happened with Jessica and your family, I had the assumption that you had sworn off women and gone celibate!"

Omar blushed and looked away, bringing a hand to his hand in embarrassment, "She's a looker and a smart one, Amelia is. Just like Jessica, maybe more."

Charles chuckled, "Well you better treat her with respect then to gain her attention!"

Omar snorted, rolling his eyes, "Thanks for the advice, old man."

Charles laughed much harder, "I am as old as you can get!"

Omar hmphed, "Whatever. Get up to that couch, old one, before I go and claim it for myself."

Charles laughed as he made his way to the stairs. Before he went up, he paused to glance at Omar who was stretching out on the couch, sobering, "Keep an ear and eye open tonight Omar. I discovered there are scouts on the move from the witch. I need all the ears and eyes we can get." At Omar's nodded, Charles continued, "I have another outside keeping an ear and eye out for trouble. Other than that, sleep well my friend." And with that Charles disappeared, and Omar was able to get to sleep at last.

~ Outside the Hansen residence…

The woman took residence in the forest just across from the Hansen residence. She had everything set up to keep watch for the witch or any of her minions, just like she was once. Medusa, stared into the dim fire Charles created for her and thought of her future for once. _Life is going to be different for sure. Now that I am free of the witch now._ Medusa looked at her hands, normal human skin after so long being serpentine scales.

 _What was my name before being renamed Medusa? Laura? Deanna? Phoebe? Hmmm…_ Medusa looked to the house across the grassy expanse, noticing the last light going out for the evening. _Seems that everyone is now in bed. I guess I should hunker down as well_. Medusa thought as she looked over to the hidden natural shelter underneath an uprooted tree. She doused the fire with the bucket of water and maneuvered into the shelter. She got comfortable in the sleeping bag and thought for a while, listening and mentally searching the area for anything and anyone that could pose a threat.

As Medusa sat there listening and searching, she heard something chilling. A scream of terror. A woman screaming as if she saw the worse thing imaginable. Medusa shrunk down as best as one could in a sleeping bag. She mentally reached Charles' mind which was slow and lethargic, mentally saying, _Charles, there is evil afoot tonight. It's not here specifically, but it's searching out others to sate its evil purposes._ She felt him roar to alarmed wakefulness.

Medusa listened as he answered, _"Keep an ear and mental visual on it Phoebe. The alarms and traps I set in place should keep the witch and her minions away. Meet the others and I at the address I gave you earlier tomorrow at noon sharp. I'll have lunch ready for you and everyone."_ He felt her agreement before he pulled from her connection.

Medusa settled down again and sighed. Closing her eyes, she listened to the forest, its soothing noises much better and inviting than the sounds of the French underground world. Soon, she fell asleep.

~ Several miles away…

Arnawa stood over the bloody corpse of the woman she just took the life of. _Serves her right for dabbling in dealing with me. I warned her that if she asked for such a request, death could follow if she failed to find all the ingredients in time._ Sneering, Arnawa bent down and cut out the woman's heart, placing it in a jar for later use at her lair. Standing, Arnawa put away her knife, and looked down to the woman's corpse. Snapping her fingers, the body burst to flames and turned into ashes which were caught up in a breeze and sucked into another jar Arnawa opened, leaving nothing to indicate that she was there.

Dementris flew down from the pine tree he was perched in and landed on a nearby fence post. Arnawa glanced his way and snorted, "What are you doing here Demmy? To talk my ear off?"

Dementris flapped his wings and cawed, "No Mistress, just here to see the woman's fate."

Arnawa sneered again, looking down at the jar of ashes, "She meet her fate. She didn't get all the ingredients for me like I wanted. She deserved it. Finding those tharmgras and rare bugerram's eyes I need for life extension should be left to me. All the incompetent people who I ever so trusted to find them failed me. Just like this wretched, worthless slut. Aside from that, once I have Christine Daée back, I should have most of the ingredients for my eternity potion."

Dementris huffed, "I believe I noticed some tharmgras and bugerrams to the north as I was in the tree. They seemed to be worth the trouble, mistress."

Arnawa rolled her eyes before looking north to see the luminescent streak of the tharmgras' hooves. "You may just be useful after all Demmy. After you got me Christine's voice back and that suggestion, I may promote you to a human body again."

Dementris, rolling his mental eyes, answered, mockingly hopeful, "Really mistress?"

"No! Now lead the way to the tharmgras and bugerrams, you stupid bird."

Dementris flapped his wings and turned north, leading his "mistress" to the all-important creatures. Arnawa smiled wickedly before she took down some of the creatures for her witchcraft, knowing full well she'd be able to scout out the Hansens' place where Christine was staying the night.

Oh my… what devilishness is happening around here?

Anyways. Thank you ADiamondoraButterfly for reviewing my story. Glad you like where I am taking the story. There is more to come of the story.

And for anyone who wants a snippet card (a card granting you a short snippet of the next chapter)… you'll have to guess Scott Hansen's former job.

Until next time… Buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody and welcome back to New Beginnings!

So in the last chapter we had Christine and her father Charles reunited. As well as a close call with the witch. Omar and Amelia have the eyes for each other don't they? *snickers* But now they all have to leave the Hansens behind.

I do not own POTO nor any of the related characters and whatnot. I only own OC Amelia and company, Arnawa, Dementris, and Medusa (Phoebe).

Onwards! 

Erik sat there staring in shock. The mirror showed an unfamiliar darkness that moved. Earlier he had put the mirror down because of the serpentine lady and his rage over Raoul's treatment of Christine. He had also raged because of the pain that the scar Christine gained from… _that boy… I should have killed that night so long ago!_ He growled. _But you wouldn't be here today, nor would be alive and well and loved by Christine, young Erik._ Erik flinched, looking around for the source of the unknown woman's voice. Shouting, "Who's there?!" Erik stood, unnerved at not knowing who would speak to him in a phantom voice.

"Show yourself intruder!" Erik shouted. But the voice never came again, for he stood there for several minutes in silence. That's when he picked up the mirror to bouncing darkness. The mirror had been placed inside of something and was being transported somewhere. _But where?_ Erik wondered. He looked around carefully for the voice's source, but nothing caught his eye.

Erik moved towards his fire place and sat, unnerved about everything. _Things are getting out of the ordinary now. No… maybe things will go back to normalcy with me being here. Me being alive down here for 130 years is out of the ordinary._ Erik reasoned.

Just then, Erik heard something. A tapping. On glass. He shot up in second and was in defense mode. The tapping continued. It came from the entrance of his prison. It wasn't a loud tap per say, but loud enough to hear from behind the door that lead to this room. Erik moved quietly, just as he had when he moved about the opera decades ago, to the door and opened it silently. Beyond the door was a curved hallway that lead to the mirror that acted as locked bars to his prison. Beyond the open door, the tapping had grown louder. Grabbing the handheld mirror of his, Erik silently moved through the passageway and stopped at the point of the wall where he could use the mirror to look around the corner.

Looking at the entrance with the hand mirror, Erik noticed nothing at the door. But that was the thing. The tapping was gone. It had gone silent. Nothing was there. Erik pulled the mirror back and stood. Sighing quietly, Erik turned back to his room. What he saw there in the doorway made him freeze.

A woman, petite and beautiful, stood feet from him, staring straight at him. The outfit she wore was practical for hiking and her shoes made for wilderness. But it wasn't the outfit that had him frozen in place, unable to speak. What caused him to stare in unspeaking frozen shock was the stark snow-white hair and bluest eyes that put sapphires to shame. And the blazing white fire in her hand.

In a voice that sounded as if angels were singing, the woman asked, "Why are you here, youngling?" 

Erik, still in shock, stared at her without answering. The woman smiled, chuckling, "Have I silenced the supposed ghost of the opera?"

Erik set his jaw and spoke, "No, I was just thinking of unicorns and mermaids madam." 

The woman laughed, throwing her head back, "Such a good sense of humor I see you have there, youngling. I like that. However, that's not the reason you were silent and frozen in fear."

Erik growled, knowing she had guessed correctly, "Fine, if you want to know. It was you that caused my frozen silent."

"Oh such anger you have youngling. Not something that should be used regardless of the situation. It will come handy in some situations, but for the most part, never resorted to." The woman answered.

Erik hmphed and crossed his arms, looked away to the ground, having been properly reprimanded. "Madam, may I ask why you're here? And how?"

The woman's smiled disappeared, replaced by a haunted frown, "I am here because I have the power to go where I please and where I am needed. I was needed here because of your plea for freedom from this place. Plus, I have power that isn't affected by black magic such as the curse that holds you prisoner."

Erik frowned, confused. "How? How did you get here? Who are you madam? How could you have known I was here? And what power? Wait…You said you were here because of my plea for freedom… Are you going to free me? Can you take me where you came from? Why, if you knew I was here, didn't you come to help me sooner?!" Erik became angry, desperate, and took a step forward. He only got a second stride before a wall of fire stopped his path.

"There are some of your questions that I cannot answer young Erik. For one, I cannot reveal how I knew you were here or how I got here. Nor can I take you back or what power I have, for it is forbidden. But I can answer your other questions. First my name is Cecelia. Secondly, I do have the freedom to tell you I have the power to release. Finally, if I had come any sooner than now, then Christine would be dead."

"Christine gone?! Then release me Madam Cecelia! I need to find Christine and get to her before she's harmed!" He slammed his fist against the wall, only to be burned by its flames. Groaning in pain, Erik fell to his knees holding his hand.

Cecelia shook her head in sadness and stepped forward. "You need to learn patience, young Erik. Plus it seems you didn't the clear message." She knelt in front of him and took his hand after some soothing she wouldn't harm him further. She cleaned his hand and put some suave on it for the burns. Wrapping it up, Cecelia drew back onto her heels and looked at him, "If I had come before this meeting, Christine would be dead. The witch, Arnawa, placed a booby trap here and if I had come before Christine had left the building, the building would have collapsed. You would have been permanently trapped here, forcing the witch to leave you to starve, and Christine would be crushed along with me. That is why. Now Christine is free. A group of people rescued her, allowing me to come and inform you and let you go free of your prison."

Erik looked at Cecelia in horror, at the information she just gave him. "Why? Why would the witch do that?"

"Arnawa wanted to leave you and Christine in permanent silence. Aside from her trips here to try to coerce you in giving Christine's life to her, she wanted you both to suffer silence until you or Christine gave in to her fully. But now Christine is free and in good, safe company. And you'll be free soon enough. Come." Cecelia stood, gave him a hand.

Following Cecelia into his prison, Erik watched in silence as she went over to the mirror he used as an eye to the outside world. "Keep the mirror safe Erik. It's rather important to keep it intact for later use. Come pack up the things you need most and then meet me at the entrance. And put on an outfit that's won't attract attention and a cloak for good measure." Cecelia gestured before she disappeared into the foyer.

Erik grabbed a small satchel, large enough to hold his most important work and the mirror. He moved to his bedroom, put on black trousers, a black shirt, boots, gloves, a hat, and a cloak. To top it all off, a black mask to help him blend into the night's shadows. Grabbing the satchel and putting it over his chest and shoulder, Erik donned the black cloak and hat and went to the entrance. Cecelia had her hand pressed against the pan of glass. White fire covered her hand without burning her as she sang.

Her song sounded as if Erik were hearing an angel. _Almost as good as Christine's voice_. Erik thought, but then instantly regretted thinking. _Christine is now mute because of that devilish witch! I will find that witch and burn her!_ Fists clutched, Erik watched as the pan of glass slowly grow a network of cracks. Cecelia sang louder and with confidence, clearly overtaking the curse on the glass.

Suddenly ~ crash! ~ the glass shattered into thousands of pieces. Erik shielded his body from the pieces, but none cut skin. Turning to the doorway, Erik gasped, crying in happiness and unbelief. He was free. Finally, free! "I'm free… I'm free!" Erik whispered, falling to his knees, crying.

Cecelia smiled, even though a tear fell down her pale skin. "Yes. You're free." Cecelia stated with happiness in her voice, as she placed a comforting arm around the shaken man. Erik found the touch unfamiliar, yet he embraced it, liking how her ensuring presence brought comfort and support. There they stayed for several minutes, yet soon Cecelia stood and looked around.

"Come Erik. We need to leave. The witch is planning to come here tonight to make sure you're still her and we need to be far from here before that happens." Cecelia ordered.

Erik stood and wiped his tears away, "Very well. Lead the way."

Soon the two disappeared into the labyrinth of catacombs underneath Paris, away from the approaching witch.

~ The next morning…

Amelia wake up to the sound of her alarm going off. Absentmindedly, Amelia found her phone without looking and pressed snooze. Groaning quietly, she berated herself for not going to bed soon. Today was going to be a long day with all that happened yesterday. Amelia slowly sat up in bed and stretched. She glanced over to Julia's bed to find said woman and Christine sharing it, just because it was the only full bed in here aside from the twin she slept on. Moaning Amelia stretched again, feeling sore muscles in her back for tossing and turning in the night.

Standing up slowly, Amelia looked around and found her bag had been moved over to her side. She rummaged through her stuff and found an outfit for her and Christine. She'd be back to help Julia remedy it in case it didn't work out. After a shower and getting changed in the bathroom after, Amelia went to her room to find Julia up and about and Christine sitting on the edge of the bed with a board and a pen in her hands.

"Morning Julia, Christine. How'd you two sleep last night?" Amelia asked as she put away her dirty clothes.

Julia stretched, yawning as she did, "Alright, a little sore this morning, having shared the bed with Christine. But I slept well enough."

Christine handed Amelia the board, who read it out loud, "Best night of sleep I've had in years, now that I am free of the opera house."

Amelia glanced up, smiling at Christine. "Glad you slept well Christine," Amelia looked to Julia who was now rummaging around in her things, "Sorry Julia. I feel your pain. I'm sore as well. After climbing that ladder in the opera house, I'm a little stiff as well."

Julia rolled her eyes as she looked to Amelia, "Whatever Ame. Hey, can you help me pick out outfits for Christine and I? We have a long day ahead and I want us all to be comfortable."

Amelia handed the board to Christine who watched the sisters debate over their outfits. Soon all three were dressed in comfortable clothing that also would blend into French society. As Christine pulled on her socks, Julia her hat, and Amelia put on her sweater, a knock at the door got their attention. Julia opened the door to find Omar standing there with a goofy grin.

Julia smirked, "Morning Omar. How'd you sleep?"

Omar rolled his shoulder as he rubbed it, "Not good, but I got enough sleep. Marleen isn't known for her comfortable couches here. Gerome and I had some late nights here and I usually go the short end of the stick. Anyways are you three ladies ready? Marleen had a morning breakfast feast for us this morning."

Amelia spoke up from behind Julia, "Sorry you whiner, you'll be fine once we get to your place later." She smiled at his eye rolled. Julia laughed while Christine laughed silently.

Julia patted Omar on the shoulder, "Yes I agree with Ame, you'll be fine. How's Marleen taking our leave from here?" 

Omar scoffed, "Poorly. She's attached herself to you two and now Christine. Her daughters, Matilda and Renee, moved away to England and Northern France, too far to visit daily. Thus, she was very teary eyed this morning. She usually isn't like this, but she'll be fine in a few days. She's decided to make a huge breakfast for us all."

Julia and Amelia both sighed, Amelia speaking up first, "I guess that's what happens when you're a host to international students and travelers like Julia, Johann, and I." Amelia looked to Julia and then Christine, "Ready girls?"

Julia and Christine nodded and followed Omar and Amelia to the kitchen. Omar wasn't joking when he said Marleen went all out. Breakfast was almost a feast. Marleen herself was a sobbing mess on the couch in the living room. When she saw them, she came so fast to hug Amelia, the latter was taken aback, shocked to see Marleen so emotional.

Marleen hugged Amelia tightly, "Oh my dears, you come to me to host you three and now you're leaving me only after three days. Why?"

Amelia hugged the matriarch, "Madam Marleen, we'll be back. I'll make sure to have Omar bring us to visit as often as we can."

Marleen nodded, "Fine, but I'll stick it to you Omar to do so." She stepped back and turned threateningly to said person, frowning.

Omar, stepped back, knowing she was not going to take no for an answer, nodded.

Marleen turned to see Scott, Gerome, and Johann join them. "Come breakfast is serve everyone." As everyone got seated, Charles appeared in the doorway. Christine smiled, popping up out of her seat and skirted the table to hug her father. He hugged her back and followed her to the empty seat next to her. The group of people were lively and chatty that morning, escited for the new start for the two new arrivals. As the meal came to a close, Marleen was in tears again, yet smiling, happy to have had the travelers for what time she had them.

Scott pulled Charles aside to talk about sometime as Omar, Gerome, and Johann pack the women's duffle bags and necessities in Omar's truck. Marleen and the women were chatting away until they were approached by a woman dressed as a vagabond. Marleen went silent as did Amelia and Julia.

The woman stopped in front of the them and asked, "Is Charles Mortenson around somewhere? I'm a… friend of his."

Marleen, back to suspicious mode, answered, "He may be, but why? Who are you?" 

The woman timidly stepped back and softly replied, "I'm Med… Phoebe. I know Charles from the hospital. He… visited me while I was getting treatment for breast cancer. He also helped my brother and I to pay for my bills. That was 17 years ago. My brother was eight then and I haven't seen him since."

Amelia cut in, "How old are you Phoebe?"

Phoebe tilted her head in thought, "I am going to be 32 years old in two weeks." She looked over to see Charles coming over with Scott and Omar in tow.

Phoebe's eyes went wide at the sight of Omar, and in turn, Omar stepped back in shock. "Sister?" Omar whispered.

Phoebe whispered back, "Omar? Brother?"

Omar shot forward and enveloped Phoebe in a large bear hug, crying, "Phoebe! My sister, my sister! Phoebe you're alive!" Crying, he kept holding her tightly as if she were going to vanish in thin air.

Phoebe, unable to speak, simply held her brother, sobbing uncontrollably in his to his coat. The others watched in shock. Especially Charles, regardless of the shock of never knowing Omar had a sister, who knew what it was like to have a family member disappear and then get reunited with them years later.

Soon Omar and Phoebe parted, crying still. Omar put a comfort arm around Phoebe's should and turned to the others, "Everybody, this is my older sister Phoebe Dessan. She disappeared 16 years ago after she was in the hospital for a year for breast cancer. She was here in France because going overseas to the USA for medical treatment was out of the question, even with our family's money."

"Welcome Phoebe. Glad to meet you!" Amelia rushed forward and pulled Phoebe away from Omar and into a hug. "Now that you're back, you can come with us to Omar's place."

Charles cleared his throat and interrupted, causing Amelia to hmphed and give him a stink eye. Charles laughed as he released Christine, "Omar you never told me you had an older sister. And all of it being Phoebe."

Omar looked away, troubled, "Before we get into the nitty gritty of that story could we by chance get to my place first? It's a long and… painful story to tell. Right, Phoebe?" At her pained expression, Omar continued, "Besides this is not the place to tell such a private story." He looked around at the Hansens' suburb property.

Charles nodded, "Fine, everybody, say your goodbyes."

Two hours later, the group of seven were comfortably seated in Omar's living room in the countryside of France. All had mugs of coffee in their hands, and enjoying small talk, despite the looming topic of the witch.

Omar was the one to start the conversation by clearing his throat. When everyone quieted and looked to him, he hesitated only a moment, being shy, "Phoebe disappeared the night she was cleared of her breast cancer. No one could figure out where she went. The only lead we had, which didn't get us anywhere, was that another patient who has since died, saw her leave without resistance with an old woman."

Julia furrowed her brow, "How come you know anything then?"

Omar stared into the fire, "I had free time to look into her missing file report. I personally spoke with the patient who saw her and found out who the old woman was… The witch..." Silence reigned. Omar continued, "I never found out anything other than that. I assumed the witch had done something to make other people forget my sister."

Charles growled, pounded a hand on the table, "Why does the witch get to everyone I know? Why Omar did you never tell me? I could have helped!"

Omar looked away ashamed, "I… was… ashamed. Charles, even though I was 8 years old, my parents trusted me to watch over my sister, Charles. Most of my family was busy in the Persian during the time and I was the only one available to go with her at the time." Omar looked down to Phoebe who leaned her head against his shoulder, giving him courage to continue, "I didn't tell you because I blamed myself, for her disappearance. My parents, despite being reassuring, I could tell they were angry with me over her apparent death as they called it. Over time they forgave me, but it took several years. Now I can bring them joyous news of her return from the dead!" Smiling Omar hugged his sister.

The others smiled with him and for the rest of the day they all spent time talking of things gone by and about nothing too. When dinner rolled around, Omar's butler, Gerard announced it to them. Afterwards Amelia and company followed Charles, Christine, Phoebe, and Omar back to the living room to watch a movie.

However, as soon as the movie started, Gerard interrupted, "Sir Omar, there is someone waiting at the door. He is asking for Christine and Charles."

Omar looked at Charles and Christine, both looking as confused as him. All the others did as well. Amelia piped up, "Go you three we'll all wait here for you here alright."

"Thanks Gerard. Take the rest of the night off. Go see your wife Mary." Gerard nodded and smiled, disappearing through the kitchen to the back door. "Come Charles, Christine lets go meet our mysterious guest." Omar stood and lead the way.

In the foyer, Charles and Christine watched as Omar opened the door, only to see him stagger back in shock. The man outside came through the door and into the foyer. Christine, at the sight of him, fainted, being caught by Charles. Omar fell backwards onto the ground and backed to the wall.

There… Standing just inside the door way… was Erik.

Erik is alive and well and alone. I wonder how the meeting in person will go next time on New Beginnings.

Thank you all for sticking with me the past two months with me and my story. Please review! I would like people's input. What you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody!

I apologize for not posting these past two weeks. My computer crashed and the touch screen shattered, and the loan I got I had to give up to its original owner as well after a few days. Now I have a new computer to replace my old one now! Aside from that, I have been rather busy. But! I am working on the next few chapters here for New Beginnings you good readers of mine!

Cya later this week!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

So last time we were reading, writing for me, Erik had escaped his prison with the help of the mysterious Cecelia with the power to control fire. And she had led him to Omar's mansion in the country side. He made his appearance at the front door causing Christine to faint and Charles and Omar to stare at him in shock.

We are going to get on with the story now. I warn you there is a bit of blood being mentioned here in this chapter. It will come somewhere in the beginning right away and midway or later. Just so everyone is warned.

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything related to it! Only original characters such as Amelia and company, Arnawa, Phoebe, Cecelia, and Dementris!

Onwards! And enjoy!

Chapter 11 Together

Cecelia watched as Erik disappeared inside the mansion Omar owned. Smiling, Cecelia turned away and walked into the forest's dark shadows. Walking along a path for several hundred meters, she turned down a natural path that ended at a circle of rocks. She picked up a branch and whispered, "Ignite."

The branch slowly flared up into white flames. Cecelia stepped into the circle of rocks, but before she waved the flaming branch in a circle, an angry shout sounded from the forest. Cecelia looked over to the northeast to see Arnawa march into the glade. Cecelia frowned, knowing Arnawa wouldn't have come if it meant risking her life for what she had done.

Cecelia lowered the flaming branch, asking, "Arnawa… what do you need demon witch?"

Arnawa sneered, demanding, "You know full well what had happened these past few days and what I need Cecelia!"

Cecelia arched a brow, "Oh so you're whining to me and asking me to help? You know full well I cannot and will not help you in anyway Arnawa. For reasons we both know, what you did way long ago, if I helped you, we both would be killed! Though I am tempted to help just so I could put to stop to your attempt at your creation! And to see you die along side of it!" Cecelia raged at Arnawa.

Arnawa growled low, silent. Cecelia smirked, "Have I finally silenced the demon witch? Don't answer that!" Cecelia waved the flaming branch at Arnawa, who was about to speak, before continuing, " Be on your way Arnawa! Begone! Leave! Or your life will be forfeit!" Cecelia lifted the branch about her head and waved it in a circle causing a circular wall of flames to cover her and shatter the world before Arnawa could speak. Cecelia watched as the shattered image of the world disappeared beyond the flaming wall. A new world came to be behind the wall of white flames… One of dark tunnels and other worldly feelings.

Cecelia sighed as the wall of flames disappeared as she lowered the branch, which was now a chard stub. She looked around the portal chamber. Nothing, but a stairwell leading downward. She went down the stairs and entered a long winding cave to which she turned right. She passed the branching tunnels leading to the kitchens, the brick ovens, and store rooms. She approached the mines where she and other slaves had long ago mined magneto and other necessary metals for survival down here. She passed over the bridge that led to the slaves' hovels. All the while she walked, she noticed the silence and oppressive aloneness she always felt as she came down here. She passed the hovels of former slaves, most empty, some having the bones of slaves who had starved to death.

She refused to look to prevent the ghosts from causing her pain from regret to rise in her. She passed them all and approached a door way that was damaged beyond repair and recognition from age. She entered what were the remains of the Tower of Babel. She paused for a moment to look around, yet moved forward through the empty shelves of the tower's ground level library. Most of the scrolls formerly in the shelves she had burned for fuel and other necessities because of the content contained in them, much of it not worth mentioning on paper for any means. Cecelia arrived at a doorway to a smaller chamber to which she used as a home. It was filled with white light. The light's source came from a portal. Its light swirled in beautiful patterns, but as soon as she approached its front, the portal's face turned into a screen. Cecelia sat down and watched as the events unfolded in front of her.

Arnawa screeched in rage as Cecelia disappeared in the portal's fading light. She raged into the night, cursing Cecelia and anyone who came to mind. She calmed only after she killed a victim who she was stalking earlier in the night. The victim was a young man who had made a deal with her to make him more successful and handsome. He had to retrieve a hellhound and several tharmgras for the eternity potion and ritual for revival of her husband.

Arnawa looked down at the man's mauled face and mangled body, limbs bent in ways they should not be, blood everywhere. Arnawa sneered and growled, yet looked up as Dementris flew down once again on her act of murder, "What is it Dementris?"

Dementris perched on a tree branch, "Just being the helpful watcher Arnawa."

Arnawa sneered at the raven, yet looked down at the corpse. She took her machete and chopped off the man's head, placing it into a bag. She waved her hand over the headless body and it burst to flames. The body and all spilled blood burned to ash and taken up into an open jar by the witch, leaving nothing to discover of his disappearance or his dealings. Arnawa corked the jar of ash, and tied the bag shut. Arnawa snapped her fingers and a hellhound appeared. She ordered it to take the bag to her lair and she watched as it disappeared into the night.

Dementris flapped and followed Arnawa as she slowly snuck to a window looking into the living room of the "cursed Persian", as Arnawa called him, lived. Dementris cawed like any normal raven would as he perched on a nearby tree like a normal raven. Arnawa spied into the window, and noticed the woman named Amelia discussing something serious with the cursed Persian.

She then smiled evilly as Omar walked into the room and was bombarded with questions from the four people. He was cornered quickly and was scrambling for answers she noticed were unsatisfactory to the others. Charles walked in on the chaos about fifteen minutes later. Alone. Arnawa smirked as she backed away from the window and whistled. A snake came out of the bushes near her feet and made its way up to her shoulder. She whispered several sentences of chanting words to it and placed a hand to the window sill. It slithered and curled to listened whle Arnawa walked away and into the forest laughing maniacally.

Omar reeled back, even though he was already against the wall. Erik was alive, standing there also in shock at them. Erik, even though Cecelia had told him that Charles was alive, was shocked at the older man being alive and well. Not only that the Persian he knew, Amir, was free and alive today. But most of all, he was shocked at Christine. His legs felt like jelly, causing him to fall to his knees. Charles stared at Erik in shock as he held the unconscious Christine. The three men stared at each other for several minutes, tense and alert, before Omar stuttered, "You're… you're alive!"

Eri only nodded, yet with a shocked sneer. Charles found his voice, "Erik… You're here… I am… glad." Charles went silent, both exhilarated and skeptical of his feelings towards this potential suitor for Christine. Erik couldn't keep the stunned expression from flashing across his face as he made eye contact with Charles.

Erik could see the look in Charles' eyes. The look of a protective father who was sizing him up. Erik gulped, knowing full well what he was going to be getting later. A lecture and potentially fatherly advice or the boot over his future with Christine.

Charles gave Erik these glares making sure the younger man understood where he himself stood on the matter of Christine's and Erik's relationship. Omar was still agape at the sight of Erik, Charles decided to introduce them before sending Omar back, "Erik please I must introduce my friend Sir Omar Dessan. Son of Andromar and Hannah Dessan. Descendant of Amir Dessan your friend. Omar meet Erik, friend to your great, great grandfather." Charles paused to see the men nod at each other before directing his words to Omar, "Omar go and join the others in the living room. I will explain everything later."

Omar gulped and stood, still staring at Erik in stunned awe, before turning and disappearing into the house's interior. Erik glanced once the way the Persian, Omar as Charles called him, left before turning to Charles again. He arched am eyebrow in curiosity.

"Seems you've figured out how to escape your prison from the opera house youngling. Good." Charles started, smiling.

Erik's eyes widened until they took up his face, shocked to have Charles guess so easily, yet angry underneath it all. Erik frowned, "How did you know I was down there, old man?!"

Charles sneered, "You'd do well to speak to your elders with respect, Erik. For Christine's especially. Since I am her father."

Erik instantly felt remorse at Charles' reprimand, lowering his head in shame. Charles softened his features, "Young Erik, I don't scold you to hurt you, but to help you learn right from wrong and to help you learn how to correctly act. You had a hard childhood, I agree, and an unfortunate one, but that doesn't warrant your actions of the past right. You need to learn how to have a conscience on your own. Omar and I will deal with your former crimes later, but the immediate time now, you have a chance to start a new life and learn a new way to live life."

Erik thought for several minutes. Charles staring at him in understanding. _He's conflicted. Just like I had been after I was free of the witch's control._ Charles thought. Erik stared at the floor in thought.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, tense and uneasy. _Are Cecelia and Charles right? I have the freedom to start over? Even though I have these demons from the past hanging over me? Can I really learn how to live like a normal person?_ Erik thought as he sat there thinking over Charles' and Cecelia's words. He looked at Christine's beautiful face. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and kiss her, but he had to restrain himself. He had to ask Charles' permission first, being he was her father. He looked up to Charles, who was awaiting his answer with patience.

So drawing up his courage, Erik cleared his throat and asked, "Charles… Sir Charles Daeé… I want… to ask you… something…"

Charles watched Erik with an unreadable expression as Erik spoke. Charles knew exactly what Erik wanted to ask him. And although he wanted to say yes outright, like he said to him moments ago, he had to address Erik's past, his dealings, and his behaviors. This caused Charles to stay silent and nod, ready to hear Erik's request. Charles watched as Erik fiddled with his hand, nervously playing with his bag's rope handle. Erik was nervous asking this as he looked at his hands before lifting his gaze to Charles' again, "Sir Charles Daeé. I want to formally ask you if you would be willing to see me as a suitor for Christine's hand in marriage? I know there are some things I need… need to work on… But I love Christine, your daughter! And I promise… No! I swear to you and to her on my mother's grave to never live a perverse and evil like I did back then! I…" Erik pressed a fist to his heart while he drew a knife with the other. His clenched fist he used to tear open his shirt, giving him access to his chest.

Charles watched in horror, unable to do anything with Christine unconscious on his lap as he watched Erik make a clean wound in the shape of an "X" his chest over his heart. Erik continued, "This physical mark will be my reminder to myself to live a good and moral life for Christine." Erik knelt there and waited for Charles' response. Charles let out a stunned gasp, " Erik… I…" He stared at Erik's bleeding chest, "I know you speak the true and although I would shout yes to the roof tops that I want you for my daughter, I need more time to consider maybe until the morning. You, as I can see, are willing to change for the better for her. I…" Just as that moment, Christine moaned, turning her head towards Erik as she placed a hand to her head.

Charles and Eri pulled back from their serious conversation s they focused their attention on Christine. Erik placed a hand to his bleeding chest, Charles arching a worried brow to him. Erik waved him off as he scooted over to knell before Charles. Charles looked down to Christine as she moaned again and he lifted her up some to give her some air. Moaning more as he did so, Christine opened her eyes.

"Christine, my dear daughter. Are you alright?" Charles inquired.

Christine nodded. She silently gasped and jumped when Erik cleared his throat. She turned and both she and Erik locked their eyes together. But when Christine saw his chest bleeding, she looked around to try to find things to help. Charles understood her inquiry, "Oh. Hold on let me go get the medical kit. Erik, help Christine to stand and see if she can stand on her own while I go get the kit." Charles helped Christine to Erik's waiting hand and then he disappeared into the hallway.

Erik smiled as he helped Christine to stand, keeping a hand on her to keep her steady. When she smiled back and nodded that she was feeling normal, Erik smiled back, yet he flinched and grimaced as the chest wound stung from the breeze that came from the open door. Christine frowned, yet just as she moved to touch his chest with a cloth, Charles appeared. Charles gestured, "Come, follow me to Omar's private study. We'll clean and fix your chest up there." Erik and Christine followed Charles down the hall and up a spiral stairway to a formally adorned carved set of doors, which were closed. He opened the doors and walked in, turning to see the couple admiring the business formal office.

Charles gestured to the fire place, which had a nice furniture set arranged around it. He had Erik sit on the center table as he sat facing him and cleaned and bound his chest. Erik, unused to the fatherly and tender hands from Charles as he worked, tried his best to stay untense and calm as Charles worked. Soon Charles had the wound stitched up nicely and bound with gaze.

Christine sat comfortably on the couch with a pen and new notebook as she watched Erik and her father interact like a weird father-son duo. She smiled behind her hair, knowing in the very near future that her father and Erik would get along very well. She watched as Erik put on a clean shirt Charles had provided per Omar's wardrobe. Charles stood and Erik joined Christine on the couch.

Before leaving, Charles spoke to the couple, "Before I leave the two of you to speak alone, I warned you and advise you both to act and think logically and wisely as before you get too comfortable with each other…" Christine and Erik blushed at his insinuation as he paused and glared at them. He continued, "Although I don't trust you two to be alone, it has to be done. Now I will leave you." Charles warned, shooting one last glare to Erik, before he walked outside the office, closing the doors behind him as he left.

Christine let out her breath, not noticing that she held her breath through her father's lecture. Turning to face Erik, Christine made eye contact, still unbelieving he was here in person. She gave him a timid, teasing smile. He smiled back. He stood and went over to the fire and started a nice blaze. He came back to the couch and the two of them started a long conversation.

~ Downstairs…

Charles collapsed and sobbed in his room for several minutes before he made his way back down stairs to the living room. He was met with the others interrogating and cornering Omar with questions. Charles rolled his eyes, smiling as he enjoyed Omar;s torture a few seconds before he cleared his throat loudly. That caused everyone to go silent and look straight at him in surprise.

Omar sighed in relief, glad to have his torment end, having Charles save his from being bombarded with question and comments he couldn't answer. Charles rolled his eyes again, "Omar, just because I saved you from the question bombardment, that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I have questions for you later." Omar sneered, growling in annoyance, yet the flash of fear didn't go unnoticed by Charles as he turned away.

Amelia, noticing Omar's discomfort, went over and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't listen to Charles, Omar. He's just teasing you." Omar's hard expression was there for several seconds before softening because of her words. He gave her a nod of affirmation. Amelia moved to give him a hug, to which he readily accepted. Phoebe came over and gave Omar a hug after he parted from Amelia. As he did so, Omar noticed the clock, thinking, _Hmmm… Midnight… I suppose it's time to call my parents…_ Omar and Phoebe parted. Omar turned to the others.

"Charles will explain everything in the morning. Alright Charles?" Omar paused, garnering groans of frustration from the others. He continued, "Besides, it's midnight and I need to speak to my parents about the good news." Omar explained.

The group nodded in resignation. Charles bade everyone goodnight, soon followed by Julia and Johann. Amelia stayed for a moment to ask, "Omar, how are you and Phoebe going to break the news to your parents? You both know that the news of her being alive, they may accuse you of falsifying her presence." 

Omar had alrighty thought of those things all day, yet he had the feeling that he needed to tell them ASAP. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I know, but something… or someone… tells me I need to tell them of your presence Phoebe ASAP. Amelia, I knew it sounds like an irrational plan, but it needs to be done."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "Very well. I concede to your decision, yet please be prepared for anything. For good… or bad… Alright?"

Omar taken aback at Amelia's worry, nodded, "Alright Ame. Goodnight."

Amelia bade him and Phoebe good night and disappeared into the hallway to the upstairs. Omar and Phoebe went to his room and sat on his couch. He paused before calling his parents, looking to Phoebe, "Ready to see mom and dad, sis?" 

Phoebe bit her lip, "I am not sure. I haven't seen them in so long I want so bad to see them. However… after hearing what Amelia said… I am hesitant to call them. What if she's right and they react badly?"

Omar frowned, sighing, "I don't know they have been hoping for your miraculous return for years now. Mother is much more hopeful than father. Father gave up after the first two years, Phoebe."

Phoebe looked away, thinking hard. She sat there thinking long and hard that she caused Omar to poke her to get her attention. Omar asked, "What say you?" 

She looked to the computer and back to him, "Call them."

Omar nodded, "Very well… Here we go." He get the webcam app up and hit the call button. Soon all hell broke loose…

Oh no… what will happen?

Come back next week and find out! 

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14 (Ch 12)

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

Ok so I had a writer's block going on and I was able to finally get past it. But anyway… I have the next chapter here for all you readers out there.

I do not own POTO or any of the content in it. I only own original characters such as Amelia, Julia, Johann, Phoebe, and such.

Chapter 11 Moving Forward

Amelia woke to the sound of rage inside her room. She bolted upright in bed, seeing with blurred vision, Omar shouting and raging and destroying everything in sight. She watched in fear as he raged through close to her bed as well, never noticing her presence. Amelia flinched and shrunk back from his rage as he drew the closest yet to throw a chair against the wall to her left. She gasped in fear and curled in her arms around her as Omar cursed in Persian and several other languages. He screamed as he threw and destroyed several more items before screaming in rage as he fell to his knees, crying. Amelia watched in fear and silent horror as he hit the floor, ragged crying as he did so.

During the several minutes of watching him cry, Amelia sat there in fear that he could rage again if she moved an inch or even made a sound. Amelia continued to watch in silence as Omar slowly calmed down and quiet himself. He sat there on the floor in a prostrate position, eyes closed, Amelia watching.

Omar pushed against the ground, calmed now that he had time to rage. He knelt back onto his feet, looking around the destroyed room. What man him freeze in horror was Amelia's fearful eyes staring right at him. Amelia shrunk back as he watched her. Omar looked away and said a string of colorful words in different languages. He stood, Amelia gasped in fearful fright. He stopped going towards her when she whispered, "Stop… please… I don't…Don't… please stay… stay away… from me."

Omar's heart fell, he knew instantly he had blown it with Amelia. That spark they had in the opera house was gone. At his chance of asking her out. At giving her a chance to see the man he knew he should be. He had become the one thing his great grandfather warned him from becoming: an man filled with rage. He wanted to become the man of integrity his great grandfather always wanted him. And he had. But this one time, he blew it and showed Amelia the beast underneath. He should have listened to Amelia's advice last night. He should not have called his parents about Phoebe. Even though his mother was hopeful Phoebe would be back, he had seen the fear in her eyes that Phoebe was a changeling. His father was beyond rage. He should have taken care at reintroducing Phoebe back to their parents. Now he may have blown that as well.

Omar groan in sadness, yet at Amelia's whimper, sighed in defeat. He dropped to her knees and in a whispering, pleading voice, "Amelia, I am sorry… I didn't know what came over me. I… I didn't know you were here… Can you forgive me?"

Amelia cowered in her bed She realized Omar had much to deal with. Much she personally could not help with. As a girlfriend or something more than a friend, she could help him defeat his personal demons of his past and present. Only advise him and guide him. He would have to realize how to settle the past on his own with advice. She scrambled up and backed away towards her bathroom door when Omar stood to try to follow. He stopped when she held up a hand, "I… don't know what to say… I…" She didn't finish her sentence when she turned and ran. She disappeared behind a locked door, leaving Omar in deafening silence.

Deafening, depressing silence. Omar closed his eyes and slumped down. He truly ha blown it.

~ 2000 miles away in the Middle East

Omar's parents, Ahnad and Ola, sat there arguing about Phoebe and Omar.

Ahnad raged, "How can that woman claim to be our daughter?! She looks nothing like what our daughter, Phoebe looked like years ago!"

Ola sat there, calm as a lark, watching her husband with an unreadable expression. That was Phoebe! She is. Just because she looks different, doesn't mean she isn't. She had the exact same eyes. Perhaps she had that birthmark! Ola watched as Ahnad rage around the room once more before she interrupted his rant with, "Naddie my sweet husband, sit down before you have an aneurism. Besides, Omar wouldn't have taken this so lightly if he truly found Phoebe. He truly believes that woman is Phoebe. And that woman does resemble Phoebe greatly. I… I believe the woman is Phoebe."

Ahand scowled and hmphed, "You're just saying that to be on his side Ola. Especially after the incident with that Omar had with that woman in England. How can we know… how can we trust him and… that woman… and their words that she is Phoebe? She's been gone for over a decade now."

Ola smiled, a knowing look in her gaze, "I have a feeling she is who she says she is. I have a feeling she is Phoebe. Just like we agreed with Omar, lets get a DNA test. Scientists have the ability to check if a person is related to others." She gestured to the phone, "Besides we have the means to pay for such an endeaver, my dear."

Ahnad looked deep into Ola's eyes and found a steadfast defiance and finally slumped in defeat, "Very well. I will get in contact with Philip Chagney tomorrow and speak with him on the matter. He may have a good reputable doctor we can speak to about the matter of getting our DNA tested with Omar and the Phoebe lady."

Ola stood and sauntered over to her husband. She had a seductive look plastered on her face, a teasing smile graced her lips, "Good. Now how about we go back to what we were doing before our son called so late last night." She sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. Ahnad responded in kind and with a growing desire for his wife, pressed her ever closer. Soon he stood as he lifted her with his arms, and the two disappeared behind their bedroom door. A click could be heard and soon thereafter, there could be things heard behind the door that indicated the two lovers were having a beautiful time together.

~ Back in the countryside of Reims, France… ~

Amelia sat in the shower, sobbing silently at what just happened out in her bedroom. _Omar has a hurting heart truly. What do I do to help?_ Amelia sat there staring at the shower wall sobbing as she thought.

She sat there for several more minutes before finishing her shower and getting dressed. She brushed out her hair and dried it. After being in the bathroom for several minutes longer, Amelia cautiously opened her bathroom door and looked out into her room. Omar was nowhere to be found, her room still in shambles. Yet a maid was frantically trying to clean up the mess when another maid entered to help.

Amelia complemented them, saying they didn't have to, yet they said they enjoyed working for Sir Omar. They waved her out of the room so they could get her room back in order. The other maid, Antoinette, said she and her daughter Meg, there younger maid, would have her room and belongings back in order and cleaned by the end of the day. Amelia thanked them profusely before making her way down to the kitchen.

Julia and Johann were sitting at the table with Erik and Christine. Christine and Julia were trying their best to sooth a crying Phoebe when she entered. Charles was making breakfast for them all. When Amelia did enter, all eyes went to her, before going back to business. Amelia felt close to tears when she noticed Omar wasn't in the room. Julia and Christine looked at each other before Christine stood and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She led Amelia over to sit next to Erik. Charles finished up making breakfast and loaded the table with the food as Julia and Christine, along with Johann and Erik, did their best to sooth Amelia and Phoebe of their tears. However, moments after Charles sat, Omar appeared in the doorway, causing all eyes to turn to him.

~ Earlier that morning~

Christine woke up curled on her side, head on the warm, breathing chest of Erik. She had wrapped her left arm around his torso as she slept last night. Erik, she noted, was still asleep. Never had she witnessed him asleep before. Ever. To see him so calm and relaxed surprised her greatly. Yet at the same time it did not. She relaxed back down on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to him breathing. She felt safe and protected in his arms. Trusting him completely to keep her from harm, from others and himself.

Christine laid there thinking over everything they had spoken about last night, absentmindedly playing out a song with her fingers on Erik's chest. She thought through the topics they spoke about. Them. Raoul. The witch. Their time in their respective prisons and what they did. They had come to completely understand each other. Both of them had come to make a promise to each other. A promise that involved Erik ridding himself of his past life and his past behaviors, promising to be a new man, morally and upright. It would not happen overnight, but he truly wanted to live the moral way for her. And secondly for all the new friends and comrades they had gain literally overnight. Both had come to terms with their pasts in the 130 years of imprisonment. She had promised, to the best of her abilities as she was mute, to love unconditionally and reach for the stars in the business world.

Christine was so lost in thought in her private musings of silence, she failed to notice that her fingers had awoken Erik. He stared down at Christine. His beloved Christine. She had given him the world. She loved him. However, with much chastising and rebuking, she gave him a mouthful, despite being mute, on those pages and pages of paper. He continued to stare and muse like Christine. He would do whatever it takes to redeem his past mistakes and live a moral, upright life. Even if it means he had to be placed behind bars.

He watched as Christine moved her head ever so slightly so to study his face, freezing in placed as she locked eyes with him. Moments later, she smiled, causing him to smile in return at her beautiful smile. He soon found his voice, "Good morning Christine." She blushed, nodding, obviously saying good morning in her silent way. She moved her hand to touch his mask. His face grew fearful as he jerked away in fear, yet… when her gentle reassuring hand turned his face back, he watched as she brought her hand to her throat. She then gestured to her throat and then to his chest.

Erik stared at her in silent comprehension. She gave up her voice. For him. Because she loved him more than singing. She nodded, seeing his silent understanding, smiling in a reassuring way. She leaned forward and kissed his masked face, showing him she loved him the way he was. Touching his mask again, Christine paused and looked at him, silently asking if she could take it off. When he didn't pull away, Christine gently untied the mask from behind his head and placed it to the side. Instinctually Erik tried to turn away to hide his face from her, but she caught his chin again gently, turning him back to her. Erik watched her face, waiting to see revulsion or pity. Neither were there. Only Christine's smile and loving eyes. She truly loved him. Even with this damnable face of his. He closed his eyes, in fear she'd disappear from fear.

When she kissed him, his eyes flew open, yet soon closed them again at the burning heat her lips were causing. They only parted when they needed to breath. She had gently felt his face, going over bone and stretched skin, giving Erik all new sensations. A raw hunger for more. He had felt the hard punched and slaps against his face, but never these gentle and loving touches that Christine was doing. These touches caused that raw hunger to burn greater and higher as she kissed him again. She then placed loving kisses along his check and all over his face, showing her love for him. She pulled back and looking loving into his eyes, smiling. Erik could hardly believe it. He pulled her down to kiss her.

Yet… just as they were about to, they heard yelling. Someone was raging down the hallway. They pulled back from each other, giving each other confused looks. When the raging went silent for a moment, a knock at the door sounded. When Erik made to place on his mask, Christine stopped him. Fearful, he watched as she quickly wrote on her board an explanation as to why she stopped him. She gave him the pad before she made her way to the door, pausing for him to read her words.

He looked down at the board and read it out loud, loud enough for the person outside the room to hear, " 'It's most likely my father at the door, Erik. The other night my father spoke, I mentioned your face. He dismissed your face as so much as an everyday occurance, saying to me "I couldn't care less what his face looks like as long as he is of goo moral and upright character who will treat you as the precious treasure you are worth. Unlike Raoul, who treated you horribly and harmed my little princess with a scar on her face. Which I might add you are as beautiful as the most precious and priceless diamond you are. You are my daughter no matter." ' " Erik paused and looked up to Christine in shocked, "He said that?"

At her nodding smile, he let out a surprised sighed, "I… am… honored." He looked to the paper and continued, " 'So you see Erik, my father doesn't care that your face is not… in the best words imaginable… handsome… But he is impressed with how you survived and learned to live the best way you could despite your circumstances and less than horrible beginning in life.' " He looked up to Christine, and he saw her silent question. Her silent question was, " 'Are you ready for me to open the door? To show my father your face?' " Erik thought for several moments, trying to decide whether it was a go or no go. Having nothing to lose, he timidly nodded, fearful at what Charles may do and/or say.

Christine opened the door to see her father standing there, tearing up. He smiled, "Morning Christine." Said person smiled an hugged him before stepping back to gesture him inside. Charles walked inside and glanced to see Erik looking at him fearfully. Charles had to hid his double take. Erik had his mask off, giving him a full view of his face. He suddenly had all these past memories flood his mind as he sighed in regret. He needed to apologize to Erik for his mistake.

Charles forgot about what he came for an instead went over to sit across from the tense man. Charles started, "I'm sorry my boy, for not being there to help you so long ago at the circus."

Erik froze, turning to stare at Charles in stunned silence. Christine looked at her father confused. She quickly scribbled a few words before handing the paper to him. Charles looked at it, " 'Why? How is it that you couldn't help Erik?' "

Charles looked up to them both, "Let me explain, I… I visited the circus where you were enslaved to. They were in town and I was out and about to get some inspiration for a new piece of music and also to have a slight distraction from my troubles I had with my brother and our parents' estate. It was late in the evening, around closing time, maybe 9pm when all the shady people were going through the circus for a bit of 'fun'. I was just there, distracted by the thoughts in my head when I heard screaming. It was faint and couldn't be heard by the other revelers since there was a loud ambience. However, being a musician, I heard it.

"The screams sounds as if they were coming from one of the circus' covered wagons that was furthest away from the revelers' fun. I snuck away from the crowd, which was easy to do, and towards the wagon of interest. It was dark and I had dark clothing, thus giving me an advantage of sneaking up on the wagon without being discovered. I found out a local woman, a peasant, was in labor, the circus being the closest thing to prove privacy for her. I watched in hidden silence to witness your birth, Erik. When your mother screamed in horror at your face, I flinched, saddened because she had, otherwise from your face, had delivered a perfectly healthy baby boy. I could have saved you from a horrible life. I…" Charles choked on a sob, breaking his apology.

Erik didn't know what to say. SO many emotions ran through him, he could hardly decipher any of them. Christine sat there stunned as well, both she and Erik listened to Charles weep. After several minutes, Charles continued, "I watched as… as your mother argued with the midwife about what to do with you. She had insisted the circus take you then and there. But the midwife, who I assumed didn't care about your face, argued against it and wanted your mother, Gothel I think your mother's name was, to keep you. The midwife, like myself, didn't have the means to support you as she had three children of her own. The reason I didn't intervein was because I was already poor. I had Virginia and the soon to be born Christine to take care of. To make matters worse, I had already made my deal with the witch at that point in time in secret. I didn't want to rick putting your life in danger anymore than Christine's or Virginia's. Biut either way, you were harmed emotionally and mentally anyways. Both of you.

"I don't know how to make it up to you, Erik. I watched in tortured silence as Gothel took you home to raise you. I soon learned ten years later after you had rejoined the circus and then quickly disappear soon thereafter. I regretted to this day never helping in securing a future for you, megger as it coul have been, but a future far better than the one you lived. What I'm trying to say is can you forgive me?" Charles finally looked up to the man who was like a son to him.

Erik sat there, overwhelmed by all that he learned. He stood and walked over to the window, unused to the fact that someone was asking him to forgive them. He didn't know what to do. He never been in this position before. Christine could see the war going on in Erik's mind, even from this angle. She understood his hesitance. He never had to deal with this situation. She shook off her shock and stood. She took her board and wrote. Erik never noticed as she moved up next to him near the window. At her touch, he jumped and moved a step away from her, surprised at her touch. She simply smiled and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

She handed him her board, him reading it in his head. _"Erik, accept his apology. It's hard yes to forgive. But forgiving leads to a freed soul and peace of mind. I… I have also been in your shoes. I know you are debating it. It's a new thing to you. Forgiveness is no easy thing. It can be a hard decision to make, yes, but when you make the effort to put the past behind you and forgive, it helps you mature and become a better person over all."_ Erik frowned, looking out of the window. He watched as a sparrow fly over to the bush beneath the window. It shared a seed with its mate. If a sparrow could share a seed in the wild and the birds could get along with each other, he could forgive.

Turning to Charles, in the best words he could muster, Erik spoke, "Charles, you're forgiven."

Charles broke out in a relived smile, tears coming to his eyes again. But suddenly, out of nowhere, another torrent of raging outside of the office sounded, causing all three to look towards the door. Much closer this time. The threesome cast aside their sadness quickly and left to see what the ruckus was about. Yet it went silent when they reached the hallway.

Charles looked over to Amelia's bedroom door and strangely it was jar with a broken hinge. _Strange. When did that get broken open? I could have sworn it was closed 20 minutes ago._ He approached cautiously and peered around the frame. What met his eyes spooked him, causing him to retreat suddenly into the shadows. He quietly ushered the confused Erik and Christine away down the hall and door the stairs.

In the kitchen Johann and Julie were bustling around the kitchen, having started breakfast. When the three appeared, Julia and Johann gave them concerned looks, Julia asking, "What happened upstairs? Sounds like Omar was raging. Any idea what he was yelling about?"

Charles shook his head, "No, but we can ask him once he comes down. Now… here let me take over Julia, Johann. I'll make breakfast for all of you." He shooed them out of the kitchen to the dining room table just beyond the island. Julia and Johann joined Christine and Erik at the table.

~ Several miles away… ~

Arnawa was in here lair near Reims, France. She was smiling wickedly, having just found some tharmgras' younglings not too far away from her lair entrance. She had a lance in her hand, as she hid in the bushes. When one of the tharmgras calves got within several feet of her hiding place, she threw the lance. It hit its mark and took down the calf. She stood and ran towards the carcass and dragged it to her lair. She drained the blood an added a measured amount to her eternity potion.

 _Just two ingredients…_ Arnawa laughed maniacally. Dementris was perched on a nearby stand watching her. "When are you going to get the girl, witch?"

Arnawa smiled sickly at him, "Tonight, my dearest Demmy. Tonight, is the night of the full moon. By stealing her away, it'll give me leverage to get what I need from the cursed subhuman Christine calls beloved." She looked at the time, "But to give us a hand up..." She went over to a shelf and took down a box. Inside, it contained a wooden snake. She lifted it out of the box and sang an enchantment on it. The wooden snake shuddered and started to grow and move. It grew until it was at least 20 meters long and as round as a post. Arnawa sang, the snake entranced by her voice. It soon slithered to the entrance and disappeared in the underbrush.

Dementris flew to Arnawa's shouler, "What did you send Nargonin to do?"

"To spy on Christine. And her wretched lover." Arnawa smirked as she stirred her eternity potion.

From her lair the local wildlife, ran in fright as they heard the piercing laugh of a maddened woman sounded from the cave's entrance.

~Back at Dessan Mansion in Amelia's bedroom/bathroom… ~

Amelia sat in the shower of her bathroom, sobbing silently as what just happened out in her bedroom. _How do I help Omar? I pray he didn't go against my advice and call his parents. If he did, then God help him! Who knows what type of damage that could do…_ Amelia sat there staring at the shower wall, still sobbing.

As she did, she felt a chill go through her, as if some blast of winter air was going through her. She became lightheaded all of a sudden, her eyesight blurring to the point where darkness encroached on her vision when the sound of a woman laughing maniacally coursed through her heard, shilling her further. Amelia listened as the woman's laughter turned into chanting, an evil sounding chanting. Shuddering, Amelia stifled her sobbing, going silent. The woman chanted once more before her voice disappeared and all was silent. The lightheadedness disappeared and her blurred vision went back to normal. 

Amelia looked around, scared, fearful. But seeing no one, she calmed. Finishing her shower, Amelia stepped out, dried off, and dressed. Combing through her wet hair, she dried it and brushed through it before going to the door. Cautiously looked out, Amelia noticed that Omar was gone, nowhere to be found. A maid had arrived, frantically trying to clean up the mess. Amelia came out of the bathroom and greeted the maid, who smiled and introduced herself as Meg Giry. Soon another maid came in and joined them. She shooed Amelia out of the room, placating her fears that her room would be in great condition later that day. Antoinette Giry was her name, Meg's mother. Amelia thanks the mother-daughter duo for their work and headed to the kitchen.

When she arrived, Charles was making breakfast, Julia and Christine sat on either side of Phoebe trying to comfort the teary eyes woman. This brought tears to Amelia's eyes, knowing exactly what happened now with Omar's rage. Erik and Johann noticed her. It shocked her when she saw Erik without his mask, yet… it didn't matter. His face was not something to be afraid of. He was a friend. Omar's defiance against her wishes made her want to sob all the more. Erik and Johann came over an led her to the table to sit between them. She breathed deeply to try to calm down again and listened to their comforting words as well. Charles set the table in silence and when it was, joined them. Phoebe and Amelia were calm enough for the meal to start, still no sign of Omar. Just as everyone started to eat, Omar appeared in the doorway. All eyes went to him as he stood there, causing the group to so silent.

Until next time.

Au revoir!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

So anyways we're off to another bad story. Omar had placed his foot in his mouth. Let's see if Amelia will warm up to him again. As for Arnawa, she is on the hunt. She had something dastardly planned and in place.

Warning this chapter had smut-light themes to it. So for all those who are under 18 have been warned.

I also wanted to mention once I am done with this story, I will be doing a crazy, epic edit (or as I call it the grand edit) to the it. Making sure grammar is correct, minor changes to certain things that should connect but alas didn't, and over all cleaning up the plot.

I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I only own OCs such as Amelia and co.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Omar stood in the doorway with seven pairs of eyes staring straight at him. He didn't react in anyway aside from walking into the kitchen and make a cup of coffee. He also grabbed a plate of food before he disappeared into the living room, his footsteps fading away to nothing. After that the group continued their morning meal as Charles, Julia, Johann, Erik, and Christine, to a degree, chattered about their plans for the day. Phoebe an Amelia both pushed their food around their plates, only rarely taking a bite to ward off hunger later and to give the impression they were eating. Erik took notice of their silence and nervous sadness, but the two women either ignored him or hadn't realized he knew.

After several more minutes of chatting, Erik directed a question to the two women of interest, "Lady Phoebe, Lady Amelia, how did the two of you sleep last night? How was sleeping in a nice warm bed?"

Phoebe's lips quivered, but she soon mastered it and sighed, indicating she didn't want to speak. Not just yet. Amelia, on the other hand, answered with a sigh, "I slept well, but this morning seemed to have its share of horribleness."

Johann frown, "Was it something to do with Omar? Cause if he hurt you, he'll be answering to me!" He punched a fist to his other open hand.

Erik nodded in agreement, "Yes if he hurt you, Lady Phoebe, in anyway, he'll also have to answer to me. In blood if need be!"

Charles cleared his throat, "Before there is blood, younglings, let's see if we can ask what happened first. Amelia, what happened? Omar was is a blind rage this morning in your room. Do you know why?" 

Amelia looked down, ashamed, embarrassed, "To be honest, I don't really know. I have a theory, but I don't know if it is true. Last…" But Phoebe cut in, interrupting her with a sad voice.

"Last night Amelia warned us to not speak to our parents. It's just that, Omar was insistent, and I had no heart to say no. But now with the morning light, I realize we should have heeded your advice and not called them Amelia. Our parents didn't take well to my… as they put it… supposed return. The whole conversation…" Phoebe choked on some tears before continuing, "It was a disaster. The end result was that my parents accused Omar of false identity and accused me of just trying to get money from them. Even when my mother asked us… well… me specifically… if I had a birth mark in the shape of a raven near the base of my neck. When I showed them that, they went insane. Even when they seemed to understand… yet, they continued to be skeptical and accuse Omar of possibly faking my return. I…" Phoebe quivered in fear when Erik interrupted.

Erik sneered, "Your parents are fools. If I were in their presence, they wouldn't see…"

"Would stay silent and not interfere!" Omar said as he walked into the room. "I have much to atone for. I… I deserved the reprimand, Erik, since I was given the responsibility to watch over and keep Phoebe safe all those years ago. Especially after all I put them through over the years since then as well, Erik. I deserve their scorn… Once their whole triad was over, they still demanded DNA tests and quickly ended the conversation. That was why… why I was in a rampage this morning. I…" Omar went over to Amelia and knelt down.

"Amelia. Lady Amelia, I apologize. I acted like a total arse this morning. It was all my pent up anger from that call with my parents. I should have heeded your advice and listened to you." Omar pleaded, "Will you have in your heart to forgive me? If not now, them maybe in the future?"

Amelia simply stared back at him, stunned. _What do I say?_ Yet before she thought it through, she responded, "I forgive you Omar Dessan."

Omar's face melted into a freeing smile, and tears, "Thank you. You've brought me much happiness and freedom." Omar kissed the back of her hand, causing Amelia to blush. Omar them stood and sat down. He took another plate of food and ate. Once everyone was finished, they broke away to go do their own self-important tasks. Omar and Phoebe, much to Omar's frustration and annoyance, left to fulfill their parents' demand for a DNA test at the local hospital research wing. Julia and Johann left with their car to the city of Reims, France for temporary work while there in France. Charles left for a task related to his work in the French embassy, and finally, Amelia left for Reims to meet up with the agricultural professors at the university. That left Christine and Erik alone at Omar's country mansion. Yet this time, they were together, and free, to keep each other company.

Wandering around the house the two discovered that Omar owned a beautiful mahogany grand piano. It was in an equally beautiful ballroom. Several dazzling chandeliers hung from the ceiling over a polished dance floor, all lit up by windows that were filled with the sun's light. Erik admired the room momentarily before heading over to the piano while Christine was still behind him in awe of the room. Although a bit unused, it still looked at thought it was used once or twice a year. Erik took the white sheet off the piano that covered it and placed it near the wall. Christine soon walked over and leaned against the piano with pleading eyes and anticipation, smiling smugly. Erik smiled back and started to play, heart soaring as Christine was there, smiling and swaying along with the pieces he played She soon after started dancing. Erik continued to play, awed and stupefied at her beauty as she danced. A sparked flared within him, causing him to stop and stand. He came over to Christine, who continued to dance without stopping. When she felt his touch, she opened her eyes.

They looked eyes and moments later they were dancing to their own melody. Neither noticing the figure who pressed a button which started the music on soft. Either ignoring the music or too engrossed in their dance, Erik and Christine continued to dance, even as the figure regarded them with a smile before disappearing in a flash of white. The two lovers danced as if no one watched them. Several dances later, Erik pulled Christine, dancing slowly to the ending of the song before dipping her. They stood there, locked in an embrace that couldn't be broken even if the world around them fell. Erik kissed Christine, full of passion and lust. Moaning, they kissed until they had to part for air.

Erik stepped back causing Christine to be confused, before understanding as he held out his hand. He led her from the ballroom and into his room. He kissed her again, still full of passion, before he parted and went to lock the door. He sighed in relief and turned back to Christine. "This is the last time you have to refuse me Christine before I am too far gone." Erik said as he locked on her eyes. When she stood there smiling and accepting, hands outstretched towards him as she went forward, he had his answer.

Erik went forward and kissed her again, a heated kiss filled with desire. He lifted her up and back her into the wall, causing her hiss. When he backed up, he saw her smiling. "What are you smiling about my bird?"

Christine blushed, before touching his chest. "Me?" Erik asked.

Christine nodded and tugged gently at her shirt's neckline, teasing him. Erik hissed, restraining his desire, "Are you completely sure, Christine? I don't want to force you. Not like… that boy… and what he did to you. With the way he hurt you, I don't want to hurt you." Erik hung his head as he spoke.

Christine felt his sadness, she reached out and tipped up his chin. She reached up and tied off his mask, not even noticing his face anymore. He saw in her eyes no resistance, no fear, no hesitance. He saw she wanted this. She chose him. All of him. And her reply, without her voice, _Yes. I give you this. I want this. For both of us. Please make love to me._ With that he growled, a lover's growl. Looked down at her attire and back up, "While I like this outfit on you, Christine, you'll look even better out of it." He brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, asking, "May I?"

Christine nodded, even though it was slight, and felt as Erik pulled the shirt up and over her head. This left her with just a bra and pant. He then unhooked her jeans and helped her out of them leaving her in her underwear and bra. When he made to take off the bra, she held her hand up. When he gave her a confused look, she reached forward and played with the buttons on his shirt. Christine started when he backed up, excited to have her undress him as well. She unbuttoned his shirt slowing touching his torso as she went. He let out excited hissed and gasps as she did. Once it was undone, she slowly moved her hands up his chest before slipping his shirt off the join the forgotten clothes on the floor. Christine finally made a bold move to unhook his trousers. But… that's where her courage failed. She was about to unclothe a part of Erik that would be part of the love making.

Sensing her hesitance, Erik took over. He lifted her up and walked over to his bed and laid her down. Pulling up a sheet to cover her, he whispered in her ear, "Relax my love, do not fear. I'll be there to join you in a moment and we will be in bliss in minutes." Christine relaxed at his words and closed her eyes. She heard him walking about the room closing the windows and turning off the light. A fire had been light in the fireplace, giving the only light to the room, adding to the romantic glow. She heard him move to the bed, a bit of rustling going on before he lifted the sheet to join her. When he did, she felt he had no clothes on, nothing at all. Christine held the sheet in a death grip as her eyes flew open.

Erik gave her a reassuring smile, "Come my love, there is nothing to feel. I can teach you things that brings us both to bliss and back." With those words, he slowly undid her hands from the sheet's lip and soon her undergarments were gone. Erik then brought her to a place she never wanted to leave from again.

~ In the Lands of the Dead

Cecelia walked back into the main level of Babel, smiling to herself, as well as blushing. _Why can I not close the window when it's necessary?_ She blushed again, before she walked over to the other room where she kept her seeing glass. She looked into it and watched as Arnawa danced and chanted around her cauldron. This caused all that was going through her mind to fade away. Cecelia paled to the color of her hair. She groaned before she started to scramble around gathering necessary items for her journey to the lands of the living. But would she get there in time.

~ In the Land of the Living…

Christine shifted in her sleep, slowing waking up to consciousness, wondering why she felt different. Not as in a bad way, but in a good way. She had raked her brain and then everything of that morning and early afternoon came back to her. She blushed, yet unashamed, for she now felt like a woman, a wife, a lover. She had willing gave herself to Erik. But was it real? Even with her nether regions feeling sore, a place she never felt sore from besides her monthly cycle cramps. It was a wonderful ache though. She lifted the sheets to see what she so willing surrendered several hours ago.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content as she laid there her upper half uncovered. When she heard someone clear their throat, she left out a silent scream before pulling the blanket up to her nose. She relaxed only after seeing it was Erik, who was leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom. He had a smile on his face, arms crossed over his chest. She lowered her hands with the sheet to just below her neck and smiled back.

"You seemed to be entirely pleased." Erik commented. Christine nodded, disaapointed that Erik had his mask on, though more disappointed that he had his pants on as well. She had enjoyed seeing him entirely naked earlier… and he knew it. He pushed off the frame and walked over, sitting on the bed next to her. She blushed, Erik smiled, "Come I've drawn a bath for you in the washroom. Let's get clean before the others come back." She paled and suddenly drew the sheet over her head, embarrassed. Erik seems confused, but quickly understood. "All is well my free bird. Please, I will allow you the modesty and get you there to the washroom without so much pain." With that he scooped her up and walked over to the bathroom. Christine blushed, wrapping her arms around Erik's neck, disregarding the fact that the sheet fell to her stomach, showing her breasts. Erik moaned a tad having noticed out of the corner of his eye, causing him to want nothing more than to race back to the bed with Christine and make love to her again. To feel her love him back. However, she needed to rest as it was her first time. Having shocked him when he entered her. He hadn't known that as Raoul must have been a scoundrel to have refused her.

He set her feet on the ground and when he made to turn around to allow her to get in with privacy, she stopped him, allowing him full view as she timidly, coquettishly, let the sheet drop revealing her once again to his eyes. He sucked a breath in, refusing to act on his desire again, and watch as she climbed into the bath, covering her nakedness. He growled as he closed his eyes. "You do have a way of causing me ache, my love." Erik said as he sat down on a stool near his bathroom counter. Christine smiled, washing her body, sending him flirtish glances, giving him the knowledge that she didn't regret doing so.

Christine smiled, holding out the rag, pointing to her back. Erik got up so quickly, the stool fell over. He ignored it as he went over, taking the rag in his hand, and helped her clean her back, gently rubbing the rag over her skin in small circles to make sure it was clean. "You are beyond lovely, Christine. Music cannot put a candle to your beauty and heart of gold. Even if I tried." Erik said lovingly as Christine placed a hand against his face as he pressed his to her. He slid his hands down her shoulders and then to her stomach, and slowly downward towards his goal.

However, they heard sounds as someone entered with a car in the driveway, breaking the moment. Erik leaned back and helped Christine out of the bath. Christine blushed under his heated gaze as he lovingly watched as she dried off. He helped her get dressed. Both went out of the bathroom and quickly made up the bed and cleaned out the bathroom before quietly heading to the ballroom to dance more, though having felt like the events in the bedroom made the ultimate dance.

The music still softly played as when they left it several hours ago and decided to leave it. Erik led Christine to the center of the dance floor and bowed. Christine curtsied and the two began to dance again. They danced until the current song came to an end, to which after they were startled out of their dream to the sound of applause. Erik and Christine looked around to see Julia, Amelia, and Johann giving them standing ovations. Erik and Christine blushed, stepping apart from each other, embarrassed as if they were teenagers caught during a hooky.

Amelia squealed in delight, "You too looked liked you were made for each other! The way you two dance is like night and day. One cannot exist with the other." Amelia smiled, silly and gushing, yet jumped and screamed as Julia screeched in happiness.

"You two just made my entire day! If not my entire life! I have been dreaming that this would happen since we found you Christine and you came Erik. When are you two going to get married?!" Julia gushed as she looked at them in happiness.

Both Christine an Erik went red while Amelia paled in shock, Johann rolled his eyes, laughing. Amelia frowned and poked Julia, "Julia! Leave the two alone! They need their privacy and they need time to make sure their relationship works out properly! Hmph!"

Johann laughed at Amelia's response as he walked over to the blushing Erik, slapping him on the back, "Seems you got the moves man! Just makes me think you sure to learn quickly how to use them in the bedroom!"

Christine turned beet red, now unable to suddenly look at anyone or anything in particular. Julia and Amelia turned beet red as well as they stared at Johann who was roaring with laughter until he doubled over in tears.

Julie suddenly shouted, "Johann! Behave! YOU PERVERT!"

"For goddesses' sake, Johann! They just reunited yesterday and you're making innuendos at them! PERVERT! BAKA!" Amelia screamed.

Johann, scared that both Julia and Amelia were after him, held up his hands as if playing the innocent, "What? Me?"

Julia pinched his ear, causing Johann to howl in pain, Johann yelled, "What'd I do?!"

Julia huffed, "Hmph! You know what you did, you baka! Now come! YOU are preparing dinner for everyone!" Julia walked to the door, dragging Johann by his ear as he hissed in pain the whole way. Soon the two disappeared behind the doors, leaving Erik, Christine, and an embarrassed Amelia behind.

The three stared at each other in awkward silence, before Amelia let out an embarrassed laugh, "Ignore those two, especially Johann. He can say some pretty inappropriate thing at the wrong time… and rarely at the right time… But anyways… how was your day today, you two?"

Erik and Christine blushed, both knowing they couldn't be completely honest about everything. _Aside from us dancing, we made beautiful passionate love. Best day of my life!_ Erik and Christine both thought. He couldn't just say outright that he and Christine had made love in his bedroom. Erik decided on a course of action, "Well we had a lovely day. We danced awhile and then went out walking the gardens before noon meal when Meg and Antoinette announced it. After that we enjoyed reading in Omar's personal library before coming back here to dance again. Nothing out of the ordinary happened beside the music mysteriously going on by itself, I guess. I…"

Amelai interrupted, "Sounds like a poltergeist or a guardian angel saw you two so in love and wanted to help?"

Erik blushed, looking away with an embarrassed smile, hand scratching his head, "Yeah, a guardian angel…" He then realized Cecelia must have had a hand in turning the music on. He di recall seeing a very faint flash of white light in the corner of the room.

Christine nodded in agreement, causing Amelia to smile, "I'm happy you two had such a great day then together!"

Erik looked back to Amelia, a rare smile gracing his face, "Thanks Lady Amelia." He paused and looked into Amelia's eyes. She locked eyes with him and gave him a questioning look. "Lady Amelia, I thank you for taking care of Christine the past few days, keeping her safe and becoming her friend and… and for so easily accepting me."

Amelia softened her featured, compassion flashing across her face. She gave him an encouraging smile, "No problem Erik. I couldn't have done it without Christine's father's prompting. It took me some time to come to terms with the fact that… that Christine was alive. But I eventually came around…" She placed a comforting hand on Erik's shoulder, said man having dropped his shoulders, having started to realize he had friends. Amelia was one of them he could fully trust.

Erik looked up to Amelia's eyes, hmphed, "I don't need your pity, Lady Amelia."

Amelia, not phased in the least by his suddenly gruff nature and rough answer, sighed, "Erik, it's not pity I am feeling for you." She paused as he looked to her in shock, she continued, "It is compassion. There is a different. Every person deserves pity. Many of them don't deserve compassion and mercy for what they do and/or did, but it is given freely when they realize their mistakes. While justice is served to the their wrongdoing, if they truly realize they're in the wrong and want to change for the better, they deserve mercy and compassion when the world would condemn them. You truly are that person, thus why I say what I am feeling towards you is compassion."

Erik sighed in defeat, he felt a touch and looked to see Christine hugging him in a comforting hold, smiling. He smiled, looking to Amelia, "I thank you to your kind words, Lady Amelia. You speak… truth." This without warning to either women, he slowly took off his mask, hesitantly turned to Amelia.

Amelia didn't react like the normal person would, one who would real back in disgust. No… She acted like a abnormal person… to say. Amelia had tears in her eyes, and without warning lurched forward, giving Erik a large hug. "I am so sorry for what you've gone through Erik. If I had the power to, I… I would have… have gone back to try to help you. In anyway."

Erik, to shocked to her reaction, not knowing what to do, hugged her back awkwardly. Though the awkwardness turned into gratefulness and a peace unimaginable that Erik started to cry quietly. Amelia held Erik, comforting him as best she could. Christine helped as well. Soon Erik quieted down and pulled back smiling embarrassed, yet a peace could be seen now within him.

Christine looked around rapidly and found her board and pen, which she promptly picked up and wrote a message. Handing it to Amelia, Christine waited for her to read it. Amelia read, in her mind, Christine's words, " _I agree with Erik. It was a wonderful day today. Perhaps one of the best days of my life. As for Julia's comment on our wedding… I don't know… It all depends if my father gives permission to Erik and how our relationship works out. The latter being already established. But later, Amelia. How was your day today?"_ Amelia looked up from the paper rolling her eyes in annoyance. She walked over to the window an looked out at the rose bushes. Erik and Christine followed her.

Amelia absentmindedly answered, "My day was alright, I guess. It was quite busy with all the professors I was dealing with today. Boring stuff that does not need to be described at the moment or any time in the near future. All we were talking about were wine grape varieties and related stuff. But forget agricultural research! Let's get down to the kitchen and on to dinner! The others may be waiting!" Erik and Christine frowned, noticing her dismissal, but decided to follow her lead.

~ Meanwhile in the forest beyond the gardens…

Arnawa watched Erik and Christine talk with that wretched Amelia lady. _She will pay for her interference…._ Arnawa growled out a curse as Amelia walked over to the window to look out. She ducked as the woman looked in her direction. Arnawa chanted a curse and blow on it. A red snaking piece of smoke rose from her hand shaping itself in the shape of a snake. Arnawa sneered, speaking, "Arssana nnricai ssiesani racki!" The red smoke snake "nodded" and wound its way around her once and disappeared into the grass towards the manor. Arnawa laughed menacingly before blending back into the forest's shadows.

~ Inside the mansion…

Amelia, Erik, and Christine headed through the hallways and down to the dining room where Julia had forced Johann to help Phoebe to make dinner. Amelia decided to stand and watch the chaos as Erik and Christine sat down. Amelia frowned. She thought she saw movement in the tree line when they were still in the ballroom. _A deer perhaps…? Maybe a bird?_ She thought she saw the image of a woman's upper body for a brief moment… With a red object around her neck.

Whatever the reason, it's not something to worry about at the moment. I'll mention it to Charles after dinner. Amelia brushed off her sense of worry and joined the table as Julia, Phoebe, and Johann brought the food to the table.

Oh dear me! What deviltry is the witch at? What is that thing she brought to life?

 **Child of Dreams:** Thank you again for the reviews! Yes Meg and Antoinette Giry made an appearance in the story. Their descendants anyways. Yes I did call Raoul the DeComte which should have been his brother's (Philip's) title, not Raoul's. You're right! It will be changed to Vicomte once the grand edit takes place. And great guess at the person who I ask for permission for the name "Amir": FantonPhan33.

Until next time!

Au revoir!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

So there was deviltry happening in the last chapter. Arnawa spoke a curse and let a poisoned snake after Amelia. And Cecelia is in a rush about something. But let's see where this takes us all.

I do not own POTO or any related characters and material. I only own OCs.

Public Service Announcement…

The words that Arnawa the witch speaks (and spoken in the last chapter) are made up words. They are not based on any real demonic related cursed or witch/wizard words. SO, DO NOT take them as real demonic curse words. The words are imaginary to give the character her insane, evil, and demonic presence and aura.

End public service announcement.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14 Sinister Arnawa

Amelia stood staring out into the garden. It had started to rain as she and the others had dinner. _Something about this rain seems… wrong… evil… twisted…_ Amelia thought as she regarded the pounding rain. Omar and Phoebe had left right after dinner to go get a DNA test for their parents. Charles left to meet a personal friend in the detective world. Julia, Johann, Erik, and Christine had situated themselves on the couches behind her, chattering about their day's events. Amelia didn't hear any of it as she thought about the feeling of unrest and anxiety do through her as she stared outside.

Christine had sensed Amelia's uneasy increase during the duration of dinner. She also felt a feeling of unease. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt that something… or someone… was watching them. An unseen threat that was just waiting to harm one of them. Now sitting there on the couch Christine interjected comments here and there as Erik, Julia, and Johann chatted. But while she did, Christine kept an eye on Amelia, who was now at the window staring out into the unnatural storm they were having. It added to the feeling of unease she felt and possibly to Amelia's unease and tension.

A nudge on her arm brought Christine back to the conversation, pulling her away from Amelia. "Christine did you hear me? I asked if you and Erik are still considering on getting married?" Julia asked.

Christine blushed, writing on her board, and facing it to the others, _"Ummm… I don't know what to say… I hope so. There still needs to be some things that need to be sorted out before that question can be answered, Julia."_ Christine sighed silently, she wrote again, _"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Julia, but please can you place that out of your mind right now? As much as I want to think on it, there is this issue with the witch… She needs to be dealt with. Right Erik?"_ Christine frowned at Erik.

Erik hmphed, "Right… The witch… That low life demon witch just needs to be killed. It only I had my tools and lasso and a clear shot at her I would stab the heart out of that…"

"YOU will be the one to give her the death blow Erik. Now shut your mouth. There are women here. And they don't need to hear your colorful mouth going off right now." Charles admonished Erik as he walked into the room. Charles came around and stood across from Erik and Christine, and he folded his arms. "The witch does indeed need to be taken care of and that needs to be done with planning, skill, people, and intelligence. I like your energy Erik, but that alone won't kill Arnawa the witch." Charles sneered when he mentioned her. He looked around the room, he had gotten Amelia's gaze away from the window.

Charles continued, "As for intelligence, skill, and planning, I have no doubt that you all here will be of the importance, but the reason why I left after dinner was because I wanted to speak with a colleague in the detective field. He understands the situation now. He knows you two are free now, Erik, Christine. But…" Charles sighed, a tad worried on how both said people would react to his presence. "I… warn you… this person is someone from our time… Philip Chagney… Please come in!" 

Philip Chagney came striding into the living room, stunning everyone into silence. Amelia, Julia, and Johann remained silent, frozen. Erik began to stutter, but stayed frozen in his chair. It was only Christine who moved. She stood and raced over to the hesitant man standing in the entrance. She threw her arms around him and started to cry. Philip tensed, but relaxed moments later, relieved to see that Christine was safe and sound. "Christine, it is… a blessing and a miracle to see you alive and well, as well as free, from the opera house. I… how are you?" Philip stood back from the crying woman, looking her up and down.

Christine got her board and wrote. Philip read it silently, _"Philip! I can't say how happy I am to see you! But… I assume you had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the witch?..."_ He paused, "Yes I unfortunately had a rather unpleasant encounter with her Chris." He looked back to her writing, _"You don't know how much I was hoping to speak with you on your brother's death… I… I am so sorry… I was… I was the one to kill him… He… he abused me… beyond imagine… Him killing Erik… sent me over the edge… I am so sorry… So very sorry…"_ Philip didn't feel the tears running down his face as he pulled his sister in law in a bear hug. "Don't be sorry, little sister. I understand. I've already put that behind me. Besides, I had an aching suspicion that he was treating you poorly. I want to apologize to you… I didn't have the power to stop him. I…"

Erik growled, interrupting them, "Chagney, let go… you have no right to be here. I…" But before he could get another step, a scream of pain sent everyone into a frozen terror and horror.

Amelia screamed as the red smoky snake bit her thigh, sinking its unnaturally long fangs deep into her flesh. The pain as it latched on exponentially grew as it stayed. She grasped the snake weakly as she sank to the floor in. Time slowed as Charles and Philip rushed over, with Julia and the other soon followed. Amelia's mind slowed, not understanding what was being said or done. She felt the fingers of unconsciousness creep into her mind, numbing the feeling of pain and everything as she fought like hell to stay awake.

However, she lost the battle, and blackness took her, Amelia didn't know anymore.

Arnawa laughed maniacally as the Amelia woman screamed in pain, causing everyone to rush to her aid. She watched as Charles and Philip, the damned men who escaped her grasp, rush to the woman in need. She smiled wickedly as she creeped to the other window away from all the action. She noticed that Christine, her prize, had held back in terror, having unnoticed that she was there. _Now… to take my prize for my eternity potion!_ Arnawa, without anyone noticing with the panic over Amelia, silently unlocked the window and screeched in triumph. Everyone again froze in terror, Christine frozen in silent horror.

Arnawa screeched again causing everyone to freeze in pain, Christine including. Arnawa chanted and a chain appeared. The chain wrapped itself around Christine, who fought like hell to get loose. Erik screamed in rage as did Johann and Philip, all three charging the witch. But all three were thrown back as Arnawa threw down an orb, which exploded, sending a powerful wave of wind and pressure at them. The others were thrown off their feet as well, and as they all struggled to rise, save Amelia, Arnawa rasped out a sinister string of words, causing her and the chain wrapped Christine to disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Erik stared at the spot where the demon witch and Christine were just at. "No…" He whispered, "No… NO! NONONONO! Christine! CHRISTINE!" Erik screamed as he fell to his knees, desperate.

Philip pale as a ghost, "Dear Lord in heaven… Help us!" He said as he rushed to Amelia's side again to help the distraught Charles as he struggled to deal with the feelings of lose and desperation and his knowledge of how to deal with Amelia's snake bite.

Arnawa laughed with a madness that made Christine fear for her life even more. Christine shook in fear as Arnawa dragged her through the woods for several miles, making Christine dizzy from all the twists and turns. The chains cut into her skin, causing her pain. Her wrist bled and her arms bruised from the pressure of the chains. The witch continued to drag her through forest and swampy underlands, causing Christine to get dirty and scraped up. A rather large crow flew down from a tree and landed on Arnawa's head.

It had unnatural red eyes for a crow. Christine's eyes went wide as it spoke, "Arnawa… you seemed to had successfully kidnapped the girl. She looks terrible."

Arnawa growled, and swatted the bird off her head, "Get off Dementris! I'm not your taxi! And yes, I got the girl! Now move birdie! Scout so that no one follows us!"

Dementris squawked in frustration as Arnawa's hand hit him before he cawed, flying up and disappearing from view. Arnawa growled, Christine looking up in fear. Soon, Arnawa stopped in front of a cliff face, and she rasped out, "Rashni asinnsa marlno weishna!" . Christine watched in terror as stones shifted and disappeared, causing a dark cave appeared from the cliff's rocks. As Arnawa started to drag her again towards the cave entrance, Christine felt the fingers of dread creep into her. She barely was able to put up a struggle as Arnawa continued to drag her further into the dark tunnel.

Arnawa growled in frustration as she pulled against the struggling Christine, "Stop struggling you little wretched little girl… You're not going anywhere. You'll never get free now. Especially with that stunt you pulled with that whore and nosey Persian you call friends. And your 'precious' lover who will never see you again… He never deserved anyone or anything… especially you." Arnawa laughed when she saw Christine stop struggling, "OH… so you realize now don't you… what you are and what he is… a beauty and a monster… That's sweet… Beauty and the Beast… how ironically twisted…" Arnawa laughed at Christine's shuttering terror.

Dragging Christine through several tunnels and small caverns with several entrances, Arnawa finally brought Christine down a long descending tunnel. Arnawa let out a mirthless laugh as she pulled Christine into a large cavern after the long tunnel. The journey to the cavern had taken several hours. Christine frantically looked around, frightened beyond belief at what she could see as Arnawa painfully dragged her in the chains.

In the cavern were tools and measures, cabinets and tables. Jars filled to varying levels with things she didn't dare to describe. At the center of the cavern, a bubbling cauldron fill with a sickly green-orange liquid. It smelled of death and decay. Christine felt darkness wrap around her heart as Arnawa dragged her into the cave, a feeling of a dread so deep, it caused what was left of her resolve and courage to fade to nothing, terror taking their place. Dark energy pulsated from the cauldron itself, as if something was trying to get out.

Arnawa dragged Christine over to a wall on the east side of the cave and chained her to the wall. The chains rearranged themselves on Christine, shackles around her wrists, ankles, and her throat, giving her enough to have the ability to sit, kneel, or lie on the floor. The throat shackle was barely big enough to allow her to breathe, causing her to choke if it were to be pulled. Her wrists and ankles were being cut into by the iron shackles causing them to bleed even more.

Arnawa stepped back and grinned. A grin that gave away her madness and insanity towards her goal of immortality and power. Christine cringed back in unspeakable terror and horror, only adding to Arnawa's mad filled look. Shrinking back, Christine cowered as the witch crackled loudly, a hint of hysteria lacing her laughter. The witch danced away from the cowering Christine and in a demonic voice so different from her own, "Skroshi arshinak quiarnaka rashnor raplars psichar!" She threw a bloody heart into the air, which landed in a silent splash into the bubbling cauldron. The liquid suddenly boiled up and changed from a sickly looking greenish-orange to a deep blood red. It slowly settled down to a rolling boil.

Arnawa went over to Christine and bent down to the cowering woman. The witch laughed at the woman's torment, "See what I have created Christine? My eternity potion! It is almost complete! You will witness its completion in three days' time. With you… my dear Christine… at the ingredient. However… you will need to be whole… Thus with much regret and rage I give you back your voice… you wretched girl…" With much rage and growling, Arnawa drew out a jar necklace. It held a glowing orb, that pulsed as it moved about. Christine didn't care whether she had her voice or not… She watched in terror as the witch screech when she threw down the jar, breaking it with a loud shatter.

The light orb hovered in the air above the glass shards for a moment before it wiped around the chamber and forcibly shot into Christine's mouth. Christine was thrown back, screaming in pain as her voice reintegrated itself into her body. Having been mute so long, her voice was a raspy mess, but that didn't stop Christine from screaming in pain and terror. Arnawa screeched in rage and hit Christine, causing said woman to scramble back in silence. Christine whimpered as Arnawa raged and slowly transform into a hideously warped version of herself. She couldn't get any farther as the witch turned towards her.

The witch, now unrecognizable, came over to Christine, and screaming with insanity into the cowering woman's ear, "WATCH AND SEE HUMAN! YOUR FATE AWAITS YOU AS ARE POWERLESS TO DO A THING!" Christine whimpered and cowered, unspeakable dread and terror surrounding her as the witch's distorted laughter faded as the witch disappeared deeper into the cave's depths. It was all she could do before her heart fainted dead await from the terror, Christine knew nothing more…

~ Back at Omar's mansion

Charles yelled, "Get the phone and call the police and the detective department! WE NEED TO GET AMELIA HELP!" 

However before anyone could do a single thing, a window shattered from a rock. The people looked over in fear that Arnawa was back, but… a young, beautiful woman jumped through the window. She righted herself before rushing over to where Charles and Philip were trying to carry the poisoned Amelia, "Move out of the way! I need to get this into her system!"

Charles and Philip immediately set Amelia down and watched in wonder as the white-haired maiden take out a syringe and bottle. The bottle held a purple liquid which the woman measured out 10ml and into Amelia's left arm vein. The purple liquid disappeared into Amelia's body. Everyone, aside from the woman, watched in shock as Amelia groaned in pain, a faint light of purple making its along her body until Amelia was completely glowing in faint purple light.

Erik gasped in shock, whispering, "It's an anti-venom… It's the cure isn't it Cecelia?"

Said woman nodded, saying without looking up, "Yes, it is. I got wind of Arnawa's evil intentions earlier today and I was in a rush to create several vials of the anti-venom in the case of anyone got bit by her cursed smoke snakes." Cecelia sighed, pausing for a moment, "Watch…"

Amelia groaned in pain again, her breathing starting to slowly return to normal from the gasping rasps. Her blueish skin returned to a pale ivory and her tense muscles slowly unfurled. Amelai then sighed as she fainted again. Cecelia sighed in relief, "She's safe… The anti-venom did its job and killed the venom in her system. However, she'll need several days to recover from it."

Julia and Phoebe dissolved into tears as Erik, Johann, and Philip sighed in relief. Charles, however, moaned and wept, "My daughter! My darling daughter! You're gone! Curse you Arnawa!" He screamed before he fell to his knees in defeat, weeping.

Erik paled, suddenly kneeling on the floor, his legs not able to support. He whispered, "Christine… Oh Christine…" Erik screamed, causing everyone to shrink back in fear. But Erik, in disbelief and sorrow, wailed in defeat, hunched over, weeping as well.

~ Omar's car…

Omar smiled as he made his way to his home, relieved to know that his parents had accepted Phoebe's existence. Finally. He slowly pulled into the garage and parked his car. But as soon as he stepped near the door to the house he heard two screams, one in rage and the other in sorrow. Omar, on red alarm, rushed into the house and towards the sounds. He skidded to stop, unable to come to terms with the scene before him. He gasped in pale horror as he pieced together the scene.

Erik and Charles were weeping wrecks on the floor. Phoebe and Julia huddled around Cecelia and an unconscious Amelia. Johann and Philip Chagney were standing near the women, pale in desperation, unknowing of what to do.

Omar came to one conclusion. _The witch attacked the house and kidnapped Christine. Somehow Amelia was somehow the diversion._ Omar paled further, nearly as white as Cecelia's hair.

"The witch came… Didn't she." Omar said. It was more of a statement, no question needed. Phoebe nodded, nearly unnoticeable. Omar opened his arms, Phoebe raced into his embrace. Her fear radiated from her in waves. Omar stroked her back, trying is best to calm her nerves. Johann had taken Julia in his arms too.

Suddenly, Charles gasped in pain, clutching his chest as he groaned. "CHARLES!" Philipo shouted, as he lunged forward to grasp the falling man.

Omar was on his phone in seconds, calling the police to get to his house immediately. Soon everything erupted in chaos.

~ At the hospital the following morning…

Julia came out of the hospital room where Charles and Amelia were sharing. She sighed wearily, her tired eyes seeing Phoebe, Omar, Johann, and Erik outside. Cecelia had stayed at his place with Philip to clean up and keep a look out for any signs that He sighed again.

Omar came forward, worry laced his voice heavily, "Julia what did the doctors say about Amelia? And about Charles?"

Julia smiled, though her weariness came through, "Amelia is sleeping peacefully. The doctor said that she'll be ready to leave in two days. As for Charles… he's lucky… The doctor said that if he hadn't arrived here when he did, Charles would be dead. The heart attack was a massive one, but he will recover."

Omar sighed in great relief. Phoebe and Johann did as well. Erik, however, sighed in defeat, knowing that he could have done something to prevent this. Omar frowned, noticing, "Erik, we told you before, there was nothing you could do to prevent any of this. The witch has powers that we cannot fathom. Besides she was prepared to attack the house last night."

Julia came over and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Erik, don't beat yourself up. None of us had the power to prevent what happened last night from happening. The best this we need to do right now is regroup and plan to rescue Christine. And allow Charles and my sister to recover to the full."

Erik sighed, thinking on what they said. He heard a voice. _They're right Erik. Trust me and I will be your champion._ Sighing, Erik looked up into Julia's eyes, nodding, "Very well. Thank you, Lady Julia, Omar."

~Arnawa's Lair…

Christine slowly came to. A horrible, gut-wrenching smell assaulted her nose as her awareness sharpened. Christine then remembered where she was and snapped to full awareness and frantically looked around. Looking around, Christine noticed something different. 

The cauldron was not raging as it was earlier. It was simmering and the color had dulled to a sick red. The horrible smell which woke her was coming from the cauldron. It smelled of rotting corpses and death. Other than the fire underneath the cauldron and the bubbling of the liquid in the pot, the chamber was eerily silent. The same exact dread that she felt earlier came back in full, almost worse that before. Christine shuddered and cowered in terror as she felt the feeling of demonic hands invisibly swipe at her. She cowered there, pleading… _Help me… I am alone.. Don't hurt me… Help me!_

Sounds as if someone was being tortured came to Christine's right. Other sounds of other evil things came from another cave acrosse from where she lay. Christine soon was crying in terror, huddled in a ball trying to shrink back from the darkness and the sounds as she wept herself to sleep.

~ Omar's residence later that afternoon…

The rain still poured outside since last night, Omar paced back and forth in front of the mantle as four pairs of eyes watched him. _How long will this evil do we move forward from here? What does the witch want from Christine and why?_ Omar wondered as his mindlessly paced back from one side to the other.

As if reading his mind, Cecelia grimly spoke, "The witch wants Christine for a diabolical plan, Omar. She wants Christine because of her resilience and purity of heart. That is what she wants." 

Omar paused, looking at the white-haired beauty, though Erik interrupted before Omar got a word out, "Is that all she wants Christine for? Seems rather extreme for imprisoning us for 130 years and then poisoning Amelia as a diversion just to kidnap her for her purity and resilience."

Omar rubbed his chin, "I agree with you Erik. Cecelia, the measures she's taken to get Christine from us are far too complicated for her just to take her resilience and purity of heart. Please, enlighten us… Tell us why and what else she wants Christine for…" His patience running thin.

Cecelia stood, and approached the fire, staring into the dancing flames for a while. Omar, Erik, Johann, and Philip watched her as she thought. Julia and Phoebe had decided to stay at the hospital to watch over Charles and Amelia. Besides they felt it safer there than at Omar's place anyway. Plus, Omar's parents had sent up some protection for Phoebe earlier that day, inadvertently giving Charles, Amelia, and Julia more protection as well. Omar internally huffed yet knew he shouldn't push Cecelia. He gently waited, even with Cecelia's hesitance. After several more minutes of silent contemplation, Omar sighed, "Cecelia… please… I beg you… You have to tell us. The only way we can plan and prepare for Christine's rescue and Arnawa's death, we need to know the truth."

Cecelia closed her eyes, not wanting to tell, but seeing the truth in his words and the imminent danger the world could be in decided to trust them with the truth. The whole truth. She turned to the four men and gestured for them to sit down. Seeing her intent, the men quickly sat, dreading somewhat at what she had to say. She waited for them to settle down before turning to the mantle again. She sighed deeply before starting, "Very well… Now that you all are sitting down gentlemen, I will begin. Though I warn you… This tale I am going to tell is going to take some time to tell… Much of it will not be pretty."

Hmmm… what secrets does Cecelia have? And what does she have to reveal?

Poor Christine! What horrors she is experiencing…

Until next week…

Au revoir!


	17. Chapter 17 (Ch 15)

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

So last time we were reading, Arnawa poisoned Amelia and kidnapped Christine. Christine has her voice back, yet her fate is grime, being the last "ingredient" as Arnawa mentioned for her eternity potion.

I do not own POTO or anything pertaining to it. I only own original characters… you know who…

Enjoy!

Previously in New Beginnings…

 _Cecelia waited for them, the men, to settle down before she turned back to face the mantle again… She sighed, "Very well… Now that you're all sitting down gentlemen, I will begin. Though I warn you… This tale I am going to tell…. Much of it will not be pretty…"_

Chapter 15

Erik looked at the others, not hearing what was being said. He was seething inside. He felt they were loosing time at rescuing Christine. He was sneering. _That insane, crazy witch is going to pay for what she has done! When I get to her, she'll wish she never seen the light of day. I'll kill her and rip her dead body limb by limb! I'll...!_ However, Erik was jarred from his thoughts when Cecelia started to speak her tale.

Cecelia spoke, her voice grave and void of emotion, beginning her tale, "Over 7000 years ago, when in my youth…"

~ _7000+ years earlier in the Holy Land…~_

Cecelia pushed Arnawa down the city's street, seething at her sister's stupidity and immaturity. Cecelia mumbled, "Stupid girl…" Yet she knew she couldn't be mad for long. She just kept up herding her sister towards the city's gate to the wilderness they had to leave before the gates were close and they were trapped inside to face their doom. The crowded street didn't help the issue. Cecelia growled, Arnawa hmphed, "Cece, don't you think we can stay the evening here? It is getting late as Jehoshaphat said. Besides he offered to house us for the evening." Arnawa resisted a tad at her sister's pushing hands.

Cecelia growled further, deeper, "No! That boy is our enemy's son Arnawa! He doesn't deserve to even crawl near you. Besides, you know the reasons why we can't stay… Our tribe is at war with his larger tribe. Over their jealousy towards our gifts we were fairly given! No! Besides, his father would only have us killed and our bodies quartered if we stayed. We need to leave Shinar before the gates close and into the caves of Eldin to escape."

Arnawa dug in her feet some more, asking, "Why?"

Cecelia gave her sister a hard push, almost causing Arnawa to stumble and fall, before she caught herself and gave Cecelia a glare. Cecelia continued to walked and pulled Arnawa along, "You know why! We are the chieftain's daughters Arnawa! And if we stayed, we would be found and possible could be possessed by these people's evil demonic ways. That boy… is the son of a low life sorcerer whose evil demonic ways led him to learn and study warlock like powers. We shouldn't have even been in Shinar in the first place, if you hadn't insisted on getting those blasted dates and seeing that boy, Jehoshaphat! Now come! We need to get out before the gates shut!"

Arnawa huffed, yet finally understood her sister's grieving over getting out. She followed Cecelia, pushing through the crowd towards the gates. They were able to get out only minutes before the gates shut and they hide among the trees and brush. Cecelia gestured to Arnawa to follow as she made her way north. After an hour traveling north, Cecelia started to descend a steep decline into a wadi, slowly making her way own with Arnawa following.

Arnawa huffed again, complaining, "Cecelia! Slow down! Please! My ankle is about to twist and my toes are about to bleed at this pace you have set for us!"

Cecelia slowed, turning around, and looked up to her younger sister, "Arnawa, you know we were supposed to be out at the caves several hours ago! This pace I've set is the fastest we'll get there regardless of the pains you will gain… Besides… you're the one who insisted we linger in the market of Shinar and wait for that boy!" Cecelia accused, "If I hadn't set this pace up when we left Shinar several hours ago, we wouldn't be here… we would probably be dead now…" 

Arnawa growled, "Just because my love is the enemy's son, doesn't mean he is his father, Cecelia…"

Cecelia sneered, "That's my point Arna! He may seem it now, that he's completely different from his father. But father like son, but in the future he may, most likely, will be almost the exactly the same as his father. Cruel, brutal, and war stricken. His father, I might add, is possessed and has had a deep life in demonic rituals. Meaning your… love… is most likely doing the same thing. You know our laws! We are to kill and destroy anything that is related to demonic and witch craft like objects and people who practice such. You need to cut ties from him and his ways Arna!" Cecelia walked up to her younger sister and pulled her along the steep decline at a pace similar to before. This time Arnawa stayed silent.

Cecelia and Arnawa made their way down the wadi's path for another hour carefully and were close to the bottom when Arnawa asked, "Cece, why are we coming to the Caves of Eldin? What's wrong with being in Shinar anyway?"

Cecelia sighed, "Father didn't want you to worry Arna, but he wanted us there to escape from Jehoshaphat's people in Shinar. His tribesmen that were staying in the city were planning on attacking anyone who were part of our tribe and those who sheltered there in Shinar. The Caves of Eldin are a place where his people have never mapped out, whereas I have a map of an escape route that father drew. He wanted us to escape into the northern country beyond the caves until it was safe."

Arnawa hadn't realized, "Oh," was all she could say. Soon the two were on the valley floor and walking towards the Caves of Eldin. Arnawa put up a fuss about her feet again when Cecelia hushed her in fear of being heard. They were silent for several minutes when Cecelia stopped dead and went still. Arnawa gave Cecelia a fearful look. They both listened, straining to hear anything that would be unnatural in the valley. They heard nothing at first, but soon a sound reached their ears, causing both to go pale with terror.

It sounded like men shouting and cursing. Cecelia saw Arnawa's eyes, and saw her sheer terror and horror. They had been followed and found. Cecelia scrambled forward dragging Arnawa with her towards the Caves, death following them. They arrived in moments and dove deep into the Caves of Eldin.

However, the men's shouting seems to follow them and grow louder as the two women ran through the caves. Cecelia and Arnawa frantically made their way through the tunnels and caverns, following the map their father drew. Cecelia led Arnawa, who was lagging a bit, into vast underground magma chamber. It was hot and almost unbreathable, but they pushed on running along the cliff's edge towards a bridge which lead out to an island in the magma lake. It connected to several more islands before the fifth and finally bridge lead to the other side. Cecelia raced over the fourth bridge, pausing to turn around to wait for Arnawa. Said woman was panting as she ran, having lagged about a whole island and a half behind her sister.

Cecelia, terror seizing her hear, shouted in fear, "Hurry Arnawa!"

Arnawa barely breathed out, "I'm trying Cece!"

Cecelia stepped towards her sister just as a group of enemy warriors started their way to Aranwa's position on the third island, shouting. Yet as they did, a massive earthquake knocked everyone off of their feet. It lasted several minutes, causing rocks of all sizes to rain down from the cavern's ceiling. Arnawa tried her best to make her way towards her sister Cecelia as the quake shook the very ground under her. She made it to the third island, Cecelia moving to try to help her.

Cecelia's scream stopped Arnawa in her tracks. Arnawa looked up and saw her sister grimacing in pain as a drop of lava had burned her leg. As she tried to move forward again, the quake knocked a massive boulder from the cavern's ceiling to drop onto the bridge in front of her. Cecelia and Arnawa watched in horror as the boulder dropped and hit the bridge and causing it to shatter, permanently separating her and Cecelia from each other. Cecelia scrambled back towards the escape route jumping and catching the edge of the cliff as the bridge's final fragments fell from beneath her. Cecelia struggled to climb over the edge of the cliff, as she had a badly burned leg and the magma's scorching heat almost burning her legs off.

Cecelia panted trying to catch her breath in this sulfur filled air. Suddenly, as she rolled over the edge, Cecelia heard a screech. Cecelia turned and watched in helpless horror as her sister Arnawa desperately tried to fight off the enemy warriors with her fire and given gifts of magic ordained by God Himself. Cecelia cried in horror as her sister was over taken by the warriors and bounded and gagged.

Cecelia desperately tried to send some attacks at the enemy as she watched as the enemy chieftain's son come forward. Dressed as a sorcerer, holding demonic items and symbols painted on his skin, he chanted, erecting a barrier too strong for her attacks to damage and break through. He chanted again this time, a spell so deeply seated in evil and horror, one would think he was calling out to the devil himself to come and present himself there. Arnawa struggled in vain as the last few words of the curse came from the enemy's son, causing a black shadowy entity to rise from the ground and shoot into her chest.

Cecelia scouted back in horror and terror, screaming, "NO!", as she watched her sister scream in pain, limbs flailing about as the demonic entity took hold. Cecelia scrambled up, despite the pain in her leg, and limped towards the escape tunnel. She glanced once back to see the enemy warriors, including the enemy chieftain's son get slaughtered by her possessed sister Arnawa. Cecelia ran, disappearing from the magma chamber away from the creature, her heart shattering into pieces. She heard in her head her sister's voice, _Run Cecelia! Run! I am sorry! I should have listened to you! Run! My struggle to control and fight against this evil and demonic entity is rapidly decreasing, but I will do my best to delay the enemy! My power, pure and holy as it is, I will do my best to reduce the entity's power! Go! Run! RUN!"_

Cecelia continued to run as her sister's voice faded into silence. She fled the Caves of Eldin and ran. Ran until her feet bled and her strength gave out.

~ Present day… At the hospital…~

Amelia drifted in a sea of blackness, feeling nothing. She had fled from the pain, having been drawn to a safe haven by a mysterious hand. While drifting in the blackness, Amelia could tell that she had feelings and thoughts flowing through her mind, yet in the state she was in, none of it mattered. Time didn't matter either. Nothing mattered. Yet Amelia had sensations come to her, hearing, smell, and vision.

Amelia then "saw" a white light to her "left". She maneuvered her way to have the light in "front" of her. As soon as she did, she felt her mind race towards it. However, she felt an invisible barrier stop her. Amelia felt the barrier and soon her vision start to come to her. She saw blurred images before her. Everything was in dark shades, with only a few light colors mixed in. But in minutes, Amelia saw a clear scene. And it shook her to her core.

The scene before her was of an underground cavern. It was furnished with cabinets and tables, filled to the brim with tools and jars she didn't dare to described the contents of or couldn't even figure out. A cauldron with blood red liquid boiling in the center of the cavern. Its color alone sent shivers down her spine, causing a cold dread through her. Yet what caused Amelia to feel absolute terror and horror was the fact that Christine lay in chains opposite of the barrier that held her back.

Christine was laying on the cavern floor, shaking as if a wind blew through the cavern's vast space. She faced the mysterious barrier, giving Amelia a clear view of her face and the front of her boy. A single tear marred her check. Amelia shrank back at the absolute shear look of haunted terror. Christine looked as if she were receding into herself, so haunted and horrified by her surroundings and what had happened, her very emotional and mental being was starting to delve deep inside of her. To escape. Amelia shouted, "NO! Christine! Don't run! Don't give up!"

Yet try as she might, Amelia knew Christine couldn't hear her. The barrier won't allowed sounds to penetrate. Amelia started to cry in vain as she watched as Christine fade from sight. Amelia cried, so distraught and beside herself she didn't noticed that the darkness pulled her back and brought her into limbo yet again. The last image Amelia remembered was the beautiful mirror that was engraved with daises and sapphires shining a light from above.

~The hospital's cafeteria…~

Phoebe and Julia sat at a table picking at their food, neither one very hungry at the moment. Despite her father's personal guard insisting she eat, Phoebe stared at her food, moving it around, deep in thought. Julia had made good ground in becoming friends with the seven guards Phoebe's and Omar's parents sent for Phoebe. Especially the head guard, Rashid.

Rashid, a battle-hardened, wise, middle-aged man who sported a permanent sneer, stood near Phoebe's left shoulder keeping an eye out for any threats to her persona. He glanced at Julia Hansdotter, and his sneer softened slightly, the best "smile" he could muster. She certainly reminded him of his own bubbly daughter, Hannah. They had had a long drawn out conversation with Phoebe about the situation, and although he had, and still was slightly, very skeptically at first, accepted the truth with huffing quills. Thus, he had two guards stationed with Charles and Amelia, and one other with him. The last three patrolled the grounds, looking for any potential threats.

Julia absentmindedly looked around the room as she thought. _I hope Cecelia is willing to come out with the truth and help us to figure out this mess we're in with the witch. *Sigh* I hope my sister gets well soon…_

Phoebe placed down her fork and decided to people watch for a bit. Her thoughts more troubled than ever, even more so now after she was freed from Arnawa's curse to be her Medusa. _*Sigh* I wish I still had the power I had when I was Medusa. As much as I hated it, being the cursed Greek gorgon still had its advantages._ Phoebe looked around. Frowning she did a double take. She thought she saw a man with red eyes and pitch-black hair resembling a boney bird. She looked around in wonder and finally spied him.

He was thin, tall, and boney for sure. His hair, unkept and wild as if it had never been washed or combed. He was sitting near the area that was closest to the door and was reading a magazine about a certain wizarding world. Phoebe narrowed her eyes, and pretended to be pick at her food again as she watched under veiled eyes the dirty man. He ever so slightly glanced her way and she caught the black glint of murder in his blood red eyes. He was the raven that was with Arnawa.

Phoebe felt her blood boil at the thought. Phoebe sighed, trying to figure out what to do about the situation. She looked up to Rashid and then to Julia, before she looked down to her hand. She gasped and hid her hand underneath the table. Julia and Rashid gave her curious looks, but she waved them off. Cautiously she peeked at her hand again to see if her eyes had told her the truth. There, on the back of her hand was scaly skin. Vibrant gray, black, and red mixing in a beautiful pattern on her otherwise normal human skin. Her old Medusa skin was an ugly greenish orange color.

Seems her Medusa curse had been altered and made into a blessing. Phoebe smiled at Julia and Rashid when they gave her questioning looks. She waved them off again and mentioned she had to use the loo. Rashid nodded, gesturing to the restrooms near where the oily, evil eyed man was located, Dementris. Little did Rashid and Julia know was that Phoebe was going MIA on them.

~ Omar's mansion…~

"I ran for what felt like an eternity. In reality, I ran for only about a half hour. I had run out of sheer terror at what had happened with my sister. The entity that took over my sister is the one who you, Erik and Philip, have had to deal with these past years. But when I escaped those caves, I ran as far as I could, out of sheer adrenaline or fear of being caught. I arrived several miles away at the secret meeting place where my tribesmen were to meet in case of a imminent threat. I met up with my cousin, Jedidiah, who caught wind that 55% of our tribe was killed by a surprise attack on our city. I lost my mother… I…" Cecelia's voice broke as tears blurred her vision of the dancing flames of the fire place.

Erik, Omar, Philip, and Johann sat there in horror and disbelief. All wanted to comfort yet… None of them knew how for the millennia old woman.

Cecelia sniffed, blinking back tears as she continued, "My father survived along with a few hundred others of my tribe. God's command soon burned against the Tower of Babel and Shinar, causing the city to fall. My people's wrath boiled over and somehow, our combined power and fire transported the Tower of Babel's lower half to the realms of the dead. Providing my surviving tribesmen and people a place of refuge for a few centuries. Over the past 7000 some years, I've done quite of bit of research on the demonic entity that possessed my sister especially during those first few years after she was possessed. Once we returned…"

"Wait…" Erik interrupted, his anger had vanished when she mentioned Arnawa was her sister, yet his fury was now directed at the demon, "Does that mean you're not human Cecelia? How is it that you're still alive?!"

Cecelia frowned, turning her tear stained check to him, as she looked at Erik out of the corner of her eye, "My people are humans Erik, yes. As for your second question, that is a closely guarded secret. I cannot tell you why. It's confidential information."

Erik, undeterred, hmphed, sneering, as he crossed his arms when she narrowed her eyes at him, "Well if we are going to killed your possessed sister, we need to know the reason why she is also alive, Cecelia. There is a reason why she's stayed alive, aside from the demon possessing her."

Cecelia sneered back at him, "I know Erik, that is the very reason I resist telling you all here. If the information got out to the public, it could very well endanger and cause the end of the world."

Philip stood, trying his best to cool the tension between the two, "Cecelia, I know you want to respect your culture's secrets and whatnot, but if you refuse to tell us and the witch creates something more terrible that could cause Armageddon, then we could very well blame you for the end of the world. We need to know the secret. It literally means life and death, not only for Christine, but for the entire world. And who knows what horrors Christine is dealing with right now. The possessed Arnawa could be torturing her right now."

Cecelia looked into the flames again, silent, stubborn. She remembered her sister's words when she fled, "GO! I will keep the entity's powers at bay until you find the way to defeat it. Even if means compromising secrets Cecelia! GO! RUN! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

She looked around the room, seeing the desperate slowly fading hope in Erik's eyes especially. Sighing Cecelia thought, _What do I have to lose… Very well…_ Cecelia slowly nodded, "Very well. I will tell you. But this secret is cannot… I repeat… CANNOT be spoken about beyond this room. Do each of you men understand? If you don't, I want you to stand and walk out the door of this house and never come back or you will feel the kiss of death."

Erik, hope having been rekindled, stood and went over to kneel before Cecelia, "I swear on my own life, Lady Cecelia. You have my word and my life that I will keep your closely guarded secret and never let it go. Or God on High help me if it is spoken past my lips."

Philip followed swear his loyalty to her, Omar followed and so did Johann. All four men knelt there in front of Cecelia, swearing to her and God on High to keep the silent the secret which she carried.

Cecelia nodded, frowning. She turned away, "Very well, I hope this doesn't bring disaster upon any of you in the future. My people and I… were entrusted with the fallen fruit from the Tree of Life. You all have heard the story of Adam and Eve and the serpent of old? How the serpent tricked the woman, Eve, to eat of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil?" The men nodded. She continued, "The Trees were taken up into the heavens by Michael the Archangel, though he left fourteen pieces of fallen fruit from the Tree of Life. I have no idea why. But God entrusted the fruit to my tribe, giving us the ability to control fire and the abilities to use heaven inspired magic to protect them. That magic was only to be used to benefit humanity, never for self-gain. The fire ability could be used anytime. The fruit we were entrusted, was cut up and each person in my tribe, after the calamity with my sister and the Tower of Babel, were given a piece. The fruit gave everyone in my tribe, even me, the ability to live life indefinitely. We do not age, do not get sick, or naturally spread any disease because of it. We saved several seeds and grew a solidary tree. Only seven fruits were able to be grown on it before the tree was set on fire by my own mother before the calamity."

"That is how you are so old and yet look so young." Johann concluded.

Philip frowned, "Have you figured out what the demon is that possessed your sister is? And why it wants Christine specifically?"

Cecelia turned, "Yes. The demon that possesses her wanted that fruit we grew long ago to become corporeal and gain power to bring the end of the world. Not only that he wanted to gain the power to rule over even Lucifer. When it possessed my sister, the powers that it possessed, in a weird and evil way, fused with her abilities, and causes him to become partly what he wanted, corporeal. But that also negated the fruit's longevity in her system, thus my sister's boy began to age like any normal human would. My sister's body also lost much of it power and God-given abilities because of the demon. That caused the demon much frustration because he wanted her power as well. Since Arnawa was faithful, refused to give in and thus her powers are out of his reason. His name is Bashon; however, he kept on using Arnawa's name and decided to become a physical female demon or a succubus. Over the millennia that Arnawa has been alive, she's done many evil rituals to stay alive, and try to create her supposed eternity potion. Seems she's figured it out, too. She looks to have gotten all the ingredients. Christine is the pure and resilient part of the puzzle of her potion. She has to have a pure and strong soul to make the eternity potion to gain that corporeal state and the gain those abilities back that my sister possessed."

The men all pale together, Johann whispering out, "Why did the wit… Arnawa… want to poison Amelia though? She wasn't even a threat to her." Johann fearful of the answer, paled further.

Cecelia shook her head, paling just as they had, "I am not totally sure Johann, which is why I am so worried about it. Amelia did nothing to harm Arnawa."

Erik growled, causing every one to jump, "I know damned well why!" When the others frowned at him, Erik stayed silent, sneering.

Philip sneered, crossing his arms, "Erik Moriean… Explain! Why did Arnawa need to poison Amelia?"

Erik growled, sneering at Philip, "Why should I tell you, you coward?! You didn't help Christine back when… that boy… abused her!" 

Omar yelled, "QUIET! Enough! Both of you! Neither of you will get anywhere with that shouting match. We will deal with the past between the Chagneys and Erik Moriean later! NOW! Erik! Explain! Why did Arnawa poison Amelia?!"

Erik grumbled a moment, sneering at Omar, "Insufferable Persian!" He muttered under her breathe before he decided to speak, "That…" When the Cecelia gave him a glare that meant instant death, he decided to change his wording, "That demon… poisoned Amelia because she is Arnawa's replacement! Bashon wants Amelia gone because Amelia is the person to set Arnawa free from his grasp!"

So many secrets that are coming out…

What's Phoebe up to and how is Amelia and Charles going to recover?

Until next week… Au revoir!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

So last time we learned Cecelia's and Arnawa's past and how everything came to be. Plus we saw Erik's hatred towards the Chagneys come out on Philip. Hopefully his hatred had simmered down some since before. *Looks around and over shoulders for Erik*. Anyway… let's get onward to the story.

I don't own POTO or anything related. Only OCs and such… y'all know who I am talking about.

Enjoy! 

Chapter 16 Moving forward

Erik stared down Omar and the others, all in shock over his revelations. Cecelia seemed particularly shocked at the revelation. Erik sneered at Omar, muttering under his breath, "Insufferable Persian!"

Omar hmphed, "Seems like we're going to have the same weird and oddly brother relationship my great, great grandfather, Amir, had with you Erik. But let me ask… How did you surmise that conclusion Erik? It seems so farfetched!"

Cecelia whispered, "I believe I understand." When all four men looked to her, she continued, "My sister, like I said, her powers were locked away from Bashon to prevent him from becoming an all-powerful entity here. Plus my sister didn't willing want him to take control. She's most likely trapped away in a place in her mind where he can't reach. However… it's also a place where she herself can't escape from. Without help. Amelia must have the energy, power, and stubbornness my sister had back then!"

Erik uncrossed his arms and pointed at the window, asking, "But why does the witch need Christine for her potion thought? Does it require her blood or a limb? And why would she do it now? Why did she not kill Christine the first day we were imprisoned? And why did she not kill Amelia right away when she first visited the Opera house?" 

Cecelia paled to that of a ghost, "Why do you think the witch needs Christine Erik?"

Erik thought for a moment, looking around the room. When he saw Omar, Johann, and Philip pale as well, he finally understood. He paled, and grew dizzy. Stumbling back and sitting down due to his legs unable to hold him up, Erik stuttered, whispering, "She wants… to… to take… Christine's life…" Erik felt worse and saw spots in his vision. Johann walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up yet Erik. We have time to rescue her." Johann said, even though he knew it sounded hollow of hope.

Erik shook, silent tears crawling down his checks. He knew Johann was right. Yet his mind yet couldn't grasp it.

Cecelia stood and went over to Erik. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and cried with him. She was about to say some encouraging words, but the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut caused all five of them to look up, tensing in fighting mode in case of an intruder. Yet what greeted their eyes was a woman who looked very similar to Medusa. Philip immediately relaxed and moved forward to encase Phoebe in a hug.

Philip spoke, "Phoebe, how in the world do you have your Medusa powers back? And why do your scales look so different?"

Phoebe's reptilian eyes, orange whites surround red irises and black pupils, were in a narrow line, her hairless brows furrowed. What was striking though to Erik and Johann, was Phoebe's hair, or lack of hair. It was actual snakes that were red, gray, and black, moving about as if they were a ball made of snakes. Phoebe's skin… or scales… were also red, gray, and black that were in a beautiful pattern that was unique to a snake.

Phoebe shrugged, "I'm not totally sure, but I am not complaining though. But that's besides the point Philip. I have urgent news! I discovered where Arnawa has Christine!"

The others rushed over and bombarded Phoebe with questions. "Where is it?!", "How far away?!", "Is Christine safe?!", "I'll kill that witch!" Phoebe was so overwhelmed that Cecelia, who stood back, shouted, "QUIET!"

The men went silent and turned to the white haired maiden. Phoebe sighed in relief as the men turned their attention away from her to Cecelia. Phoebe walked over to Cecelia and sat down on the couch near her. Cecelia smiled at Phoebe, who in turned smiled back. Cecelia looked around the room, annoyed, "Gentlemen! I expected better of you! *Sigh*…. Sit down and let's hear what Phoebe has to say in full!"

The men hung their heads as they sat down, though Erik, typical Erik fashion, twitched and scowled at Phoebe, eager to hear the news.

Phoebe spoke, "I was at the hospital with Julia and the guards that my parents assigned to me. I noticed a man, a boney and oily looking devilish man with red eyes. I was able to deduce that the man was Dementris, Arnawa's raven servant, who was originally a human. He was spying on us there at the hospital. It made my blood boil to know that Arnawa personally sent him to keep tabs on me and the others. It was in that moment I felt a jolt of energy and I noticed my Medusa powers returned on my hand. I was able to sneak away from Rashid, my guard group's leader, and Julia via the hospital's sewer system." Phoebe mumbles ominously, "What a nasty way to leave. Never again." Phoebe then spoke up again, I was able to get into Reims' sewer systems and did some snooping. Being that I am Medusa, I do have the ability to speak to animals. Thus, I was able to speak with some abandoned reptiles and animals in the sewers and the surrounding forests, asking if they saw or encountered the witch. I…"

Erik growled, impatient as ever, "Get to the point Phoebe!"

Phoebe hissed, causing her hair to hiss in annoyance, "Be patient Erik. Besides you don't want to get my hair and I angry. I can still turn people into stone."

Erik shut his mouth in a tense line, scowling, looking as if he could kill. Phoebe rolled her eyes and continued, "I was able to trace out where the witch's lair was, a few leagues west of here. It's located in a remote place where very few, if any, people roam. Arnawa's lair is in a cave system within the cliffs. I was able to follow the witch into her lair with my camouflage skills I have." Phoebe sighed, closing her eyes. She sniffled a little before letting a tear fall on her check, "I found Christine. She's… she is chained to the wall of the witch's lair. I found…"

Erik stood and shouted, "I'll find that witch and tear her limb from limb for what's she done to me and Chrisitine! I'll…" His triad ended when he felt the strong, scaly muscles of a snake hit him and send him flying against the wall. Erik moaned in pain, rubbing his aching head, as he sat there. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a scaly face.

Phoebe had transformed into her serpentine form, her body and tail at least 56 feet long and as round as an oak tree. She hissed in anger, her hair accentuating it. She slithered over to him and screeched, "Erik! For the last time! How many times do you need to have it yelled to your thick shull?! Your anger alone won't get Christine free from the witch's grasp!" Phoebe's tense body relaxed as she continued in a softer voice, "Erik, I know much of your life you had to live and learn how to survive on your own, to rely on your own strength and skills. However, … you have friends now who want to help you and be your friends. They have skills as good as yours that will help rescue Christine and to deal with Arnawa. Please… let us help you… trust us and get to know us." Phoebe reached out her hand to Erik who stared at it.

 _Is it true? Do I how friends to lean on and trust?_ Erik looked around and saw Omar, Philip, Cecelia, and Johann, aside from Phoebe. _Do they really care for me to help me? To want to know me for who I am? Can I call them friends?_ Erik looked into each person's eyes and show the sincerity there, the want to get close and be his friend. Erik closed his eyes. _They do care. Just like Christine. They want to help. They want to be friends._ Erik cried, though they were tears of joys. "Very well. What do we need to do?"

Philip rubbed his chin, "We need to plan. From what Cecelia had told us, the eternity potion that Arnawa is creating will be ready in two day on the night of the full moon. We need to figure out a plan to rescue Christine and kill the witch during that time. Cecelia, have any ideas?" He turned to Cecelia, who still stood near the fire.

Cecelia looked to the fire and thought for a moment. _Hmmm…_ "Well, we need to prepare for any traps that Arnawa has set up in the tunnels leading to her lair. And I know just the place to prepare. Johann, Omar, Erik, I need you to come with me to my home to help me bring back my tools and prepare some weapons." At their nod, Cecelia turned to Philip, "Philip, can you get in contact with your people who know about the situation and make sure they prepare?"

Philip nodded, smirking, "I will Cecelia. What should I say to them?" 

Cecelia smiled, "Tell your people to put up the shields that deal with protection against radiation and bomb attacks." At Philip's and Omar's shocked expressions, Cecelia smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "Oh… don't be surprised, there are many things, secrets and the like, that I know of that the French and American governments don't want the public to know. Much I promise with my life to keep secret as well. I know how to keep secrets." Cecelia laughed heartily before the others joined.

Philip breathed several times before he got his laughter under control, saying, "Honest to God, I believe you Cecelia. Anything else?"

Cecelia nodded, "Yes make sure that your people also prepare for an invasion of creatures from the underworld. Weapons like swords, spears, and arrows will work better on those creatures, as I learned long ago that bullets and related weaponry doesn't work." Make sure they prepare."

Phoebe slithered over to Cecelia and tapped her shoulder, "What about me Cecelia? What should I do?"

Cecelia placed a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "I want you to go scouting the area once to make sure that the area is clear. We need to make sure that the place is open for us to make our assault in two days' time. But… If you get detected, make your way to the hospital Phoebe, you'll be safe there."

Phoebe nodded, happy to be able to put her skills to a good use. She then remembered, "Wait!" The others turned to her, and waited. Phoebe smiled, "When I was in Arnawa's lair, I noticed a plain yet beautiful mirror with daisies and sapphires hanging on the wall opposite of Christine. It seemed to glow, despite the heavy and dark nature of the cavern wall it occupied. Does this mean anything to you Erik? Cecelia?"

Erik, stunned, nodded. He remembered that same mirror. It was his link to the outside world while he was trapped in the prison he called "home" underneath the opera house. "Yes. That mirror was Christine's way back when we lived in the Opera House. It was a present from her father and she used it to check her makeup for the productions we put on. Hold on! I'll be right back!" Erik stood and quickly disappeared into the foyer and up the stairs.

Philip nodded, "I'm going to get a start on preparing Cecelia. Omar, I'll let everyone know in the department and the government about what is probably most likely going to go down." Omar nodded, so did everyone else. Philip sighed, "Keep me posted and be on your guard everyone! The witch had eyes everywhere!"

With that Philip disappeared around the corner. The front door was heard opening and losing with his leave. Just as Philip's car started up and roared away, Erik came back done holding a cloth wrapped object.

Phoebe cleared her throat, "What is that Erik?"

Erik scowled, "Watch." He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a mirror with daisies and rubies surrounding its central mirror. He held up the mirror and, instead of seeing their reflections, a different scene came to their eyes from the mirror. The other side of the mirror showed a dark room, lite by the light of a fire. Opposite of the where the mirror portal, they saw Christine laying on the ground, chained to the wall.

Cecelia and Phoebe sobbed, Omar and Johann sighed in sorrow. Erik a mess of emotions, though not showing them. _Christine! My love! Hang in there!_

Then suddenly the image disappeared and a normal mirror took its place. Erik lowered the mirror, tears threatening to fall. Phoebe and Cecelia came over and gave him a group hug, trying their best to convey that there was hope. Omar, cleared his throat, causing Phoebe, Erik, and Cecelia to look at him. "Shouldn't we get going? I mean… We're wasting time!"

Johann snorted, "Yes should we get going?" He stretched his arms behind his head, winking. "We have a damsel in distress to save and the world is in danger. Potentially we may need to save the world as well!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Fine. Come! Cecelia lead the way!"

~In Arnawa's Lair…~

Christine floated on a sea of darkness. She had delved deep into herself to escape the terror that was the witch's lair. Here, time and space didn't matter. She didn't care for anything. Yet she knew she should. She was too frightened to care, being in the clutches of the witch. There was no way to escape the horrors that she was experiencing when conscious.

Christine shivered as she floated in darkness, scared that the evil may follow. She was crouched in a ball shivering there. Alone. So very alone. However, a light soon penetrated the darkness. Christine gasped in fear, cowering.

However, as the light grew and scared the dark away, the feeling of peace flood Christine's senses and her fear soon was gone. Christine, still cautious, looked around, light blinded her surroundings. "Hello?" Christine whispered, "Anyone there?"

Laughter met Christine's ears, causing her to shrink back in a ball. Christine looked around slowly and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

A woman about her age stood several feet away from her, smiling. She looked like Arnawa except a very younger version of her. She was short where at the Arnawa she knew was unnaturally tall for an old haggish witch. The only other differences were that her hair was snow white and her eyes were a blue that put sapphires to shame. The smile on her face had so many emotions that ran through it. Genuine happiness, carefree, hope, sorrow, and pain.

Christine felt her fear slowly creep back into her as she watched the woman walked towards her. She shrank back in terror as the woman crouch and reach towards her. The woman sighed in sadness and drew back. "Please don't hurt me!" Christine whispered in fear.

The woman replied, "I promise. I am not here to harm you Christine Daée. Please don't cry. I am not here to harm you." She slowly reached out and placed a soft, comforting hand on the shivering woman's shoulder.

Christine instantly felt peace at her touch, and her shivering stop, fear disappearing. "Who are you?" Christine asked hesitantly.

The woman sighed, giving her a sad smile, "I am Arnawa, Christine. The Real Arnawa."

Christine felt as if she couldn't breathe. So shocked was she that she reeled back. "How… how is that possible?! Arnawa is that old haggish witch! How can you be the real Arnawa?!"

Arnawa gave her a haunted smile, "That old haggish witch Arnawa is my body that is possessed by an evil spirit Christine. I was young when it happened. The demon is the one that made me look so old and haggish as you say. I am trapped inside, unable to over come the demon on my own. The demon… Bashon as he is known… wanted power in the human world and possessed me to do so. But since I refused to willing be possessed my powers and knowledge, thus why my body has aged so. I…"

"Hold up! Back up! You mean to tell me that the witch who trapped me and Erik is this… demon… which possessed your body? How?" Christine interrupted.

Arnawa frowned, "Yes, I know it's hard to believe Christine. But it is the truth. How do you think I am able to speak to you now and keep you from fear? And how come the witch hasn't truly killed you yet? Bashon, in my body, can only do so much to harm you. Never kill you per say…"

"But how is it that… Bashon… said that she'd kill me in two days? Her eternity potion requires me. My life. How could she not kill me before?" Christine asked.

Arnawa looked to her right, Christine's left, and brought up an image of Erik, Amelia, and company. Then next to them, she brought up an image of the haggish witch Bashon made Arnawa. "Bashon has made me into a witch. The power that he commands in my body is evil. The reason why he could not kill you before is because of the love you had for Erik. Now that you have retreated so deep within yourself, you have forgotten that love, thus giving him the ability to be able to kill you. However…"

Christine gasped, "Oh no… How…"

Arnawa sighed, a haunted grimace on her face, "How can you be saved? Well Erik is on the way to rescue you dear. Him and the friends you have gained since your freedom. Don't lose hope youngling. Like I did for a while when I became possessed by Bashon. Remember Erik's love, and the love your friends have for you. Your father's love and courage to come and rescue you. Only in that will you realize that you can never truly be harmed by the demon Bashon." Arnawa lifted Christine's downcast chin.

Smiling, Arnawa let a tear slid down her check, "Please young Christine don't give in to evil. Don't give into your fears, your terror. Or the evil voices that want to get you down. Remember your loved ones and the courage and wisdom they have to use the power to come and save you. And you will do well." 

Christine nodded slowly, understanding slowly coming to her. She understood the words of wisdom that Arnawa spoke. Yet she still had questions, "Arnawa, if that Arnawa is the demon controlling you, how can you be free of his control here in my mind? How is it that he didn't gain your… "Powers"?"

Arnawa thought for a moment before answering, "I am of an ancient tribe that was entrusted with the fallen fruit of the Tree of Life. We were given powers such as the control of fire and certain uses of magic that were far more powerful than natural phenomenon. Bashon, a fallen angel, wanted to gain control of one of us to become better that Satan, or Lucifer as he was called back then. By taking control of me, he thought he had won power to become the greatest ruler in the world. However, being that my gifts were holy and that he was a fallen angel, perverted by sin and evil, those gifts were locked away along with my spirit. Thus, my body was the only thing he gained when he possessed me. My spirit remained holy and pure, which I how I am speaking with you young Christine. The evil witchery that he practices with my body has severely aged my body."

Christine nodded, "Alright then. I believe you. I'm sorry I accused you before Arnawa. It's just that, Bashon is the one who trapped me so long ago, acting as you."

Arnawa smiled, "All is well youngling, in time I know you will see me as a true friend, but your forgiveness has given me peace."

Arnawa stood, and offered her hand to Christine. Said woman took Arnawa's hand and stood along side her. "So what now?" Christine asked.

Arnawa turned her blue eyes to Christine, "I must leave you in an hour. I can't leave my body for more than several hours before it starts to die. But now it's best I pray with you to be courageous and fearless in the face of fear. So, listen well Christine!"

With that for the next hour, Arnawa taught Christine to stand in the face of fear and to face her own demons of the past.

~At the hospital…~ 

Julia paced back and forth in front of Amelia's room, rubbing her temples to ease the headache she had. Rashid had given her an ear full about Phoebe's second disappearance. They had looked all over the hospital for Phoebe, never finding a clue at where she had gone MIA to. Rashid was busy on the phone yelling at some person to look into investigating for missing persons here in Reims, France.

Julia went over to the nurse's station and asked for some pain killer for her headache. The nurse smiled and gave her three pills of medication. Julia thanked her and walked back to sit next to Amelia in Amelia and Charles' hospital room. Swallowing the medication, Julia sighed and sat back. _How am I going to explain to mom and dad that Amelia was almost killed by a witch's smoke snake? And when will she awake? It's been almost 19 hours since she was saved by Cecelia._ Julia sighed again, closing her eyes.

 _I pray Amelia gets better soon._

~Amelia's mind~

Amelia sat there on the imaginary floor of her mind. Thinking of all that had happened. She didn't know what time it was as time and matters of the world didn't matter to her. All that she knew was that she could have been unconscious for an hour or several days. She just curled up into her mind to escape the pain the snake caused her.

She did see Christine, but that became insignificant soon after the vision ended. She wanted to care, but the pain became too great to care for a while. Soon she felt the pain disperse and the pain let up. She curled some and just drifted on the sea of darkness for a time before she heard the soft sounds of crying come to her ears. Amelia then felt consciousness return to her.

Slowly, painfully, Amelia opened her eyes. Her sight was blurry some, but after a few slow blinks, it cleared up. Amelia looked around and found she was laying in a hospital bed. To her right, Charles laid asleep in his own bed. The crying sounds to her left. Turning her head, Amelia saw her sister Julia, crying. Amelia rasped out in a whispered voice, "Julia."

Julia went quiet and turned. Seeing her sister Amelia awake and looking around sent her into a world of emotion. She rushed over and threw her arms around Amelia, blubbering. "Amelia! You scared the living daylights out of me! YOU ALMOST DIED! What would I say to mom and dad and how could I live without you sister?! Please don't leave me again!"

Amelia groaned in pain, yet took it with a grain of salt, knowing her sister needed her to be strong. Amelia slowly, painfully, wrapped her ar,s around Julia and patted her back, "I'm alive Julia. I'm not dead yet. You won't get rid of me for a long while. I am your older sister I would never leave you," Amelia rasped out, causing Julia to cry even more into a sobbing, blubbering mess.

Julia pulled back and crumpled to the ground into the blubbering mess that she was, grateful that she had her sister back. She soon got up off the floor and laid next to Amelia. Amelia smiled, "Remember we use to do this all the time. Especially when you had nightmares when you were little."

Julia nodded, "Yes. I remember when I did you always seemed to be the one to help calm me down, sister." Julia smiled, remembering back to their late nights talking about the future. "I also remember when it did happen, we'd talk late into the night to laugh and talk about our future. I never would have thought we would be here in this situation. Helping Erik and Christine and saving the world. Would you have thought that?" Julia looked to Amelia, eyes in question.

Amelia shook her head in disbelief, laughing, "No, but here we are, doing just that. Seems we were cut out to save several lives and the world." Suddenly remembering what happened, Amelia frowned, "Julia, what happened after I blacked out at Omar's place? Is everyone alright? Is Christine and Erik safe?"

Julia sat up and Amelia saw the look of despair before Julia turned away, giving the impression that things took a dark road. "Julia you have to tell me, what happened?" Amelia asked in urgency.

Julia hung her head, but just as she was about to speak, Charles awoke to their right. He yawned and looked over to them, "Where am I?"

Hmmm… seems there are more revelations happening…

Until next week. Au revoir!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

I apologize for the late post, dear readers. I've been rather busy as of late. And life hasn't been all peaches and roses either to me. But I want you all to enjoy this week's chapter.

I don't own POTO or related content. Only original characters…

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Christine panted as she glanced wearily to the young woman facing her. _How can we move this plan forward? When I am trapped here in the bowels of the earth in Bashon's clutches. How has Arnawa dealt with him all these millennia?_ Christine sighed. She still, as far as she knew, was unconscious and in her inner mind with Arnawa. The pure, untainted, unpossessed Arnawa. Said woman had taught her everything of her past. And the two bonded as if they were sisters in everything, but blood.

Arnawa smiled, hugging the younger woman, "You have done well, Christine. You are ready. You still have much to face in the very near future, but with the knowledge you have been taught, you will do well!"

Christine nodded, still hesitant. Arnawa's smile faded a bit, having noticed Christine's hesitance, "What's wrong Christine? What ails you?"

Christine furrowed her brow, wondering if she should ask. But at Arnawa's innocent questioning gaze, she gave in, "Arnawa… what… what will happen to you once… once your body is killed?" Christine flinched and ducked her head as if she were expecting a slap to the head.

Arnawa's smile completely disappeared and was replaced with a pained expression. She turned away, and walked several feet looking at the imaginary mountains their minds had conjured. Christine's shoulders dropped, knowing that she had asked a painful and potentially harmful question that could cause Arnawa to withdrew from her and rage against her.

But instead, Christine heard Arnawa speak, a dead tone to it, as if it lost hope, "I… I am not completely sure… Over my life time… I figured and had heard rumors… I could forever stay in limbo… or…"

Christine paled, sickened, "You mean you could… forever be in limbo or… thrown into damnation?!"

Arnawa turned back to Christine, her eyes dead, having lost all light and hope. Christine stepped back at the sight, but mastered her fear, though tears took hold and raced down her face. Christine rushed over to Cecelia's sister and threw her arms around said woman. Arnawa stiffened, yet after a few moments, relaxed and hugged her back.

Christine, determined, spoke, "Arnawa there has to be a way! I know Amelia and my father will find a way to release you from this hell from which you reside! Even your sister may find a way to help you to be free from Bashon's evil control! We'll find a way! We have to!"

Arnawa's lips twitched, her fighting tears and her own sorrow. Christine cared. She truly cared about her. She had been in this trapped place for millennia without hope, now… Now Christine had come. She was offering hope. As faint and as plain as it was. Arnawa bowed her head, "I… I thank you Christine. I'm sure we will find a way."

~ In the country side…~

Phoebe watched in the shadows as the oily, boney man named Dementris walked into the darkness of the cave. She narrowed her eyes and used all her senses to stay hidden. She realized there were several flocks of ravens that Dementris used to be alarms to any potential threats to his mistress.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes as ravens flew all around the opening of the cave of interest. Not only were they keeping watch, they were tearing at a carcass of a deer near the cave itself. She growled knowing that there would have to be a distraction to get into the cave systems beneath. She slowly slithered away from the cave and made her way to the rendezvous point.

~ In the Tower of Babel's central tower…~

Erik stood in the tower's center, straining to see every little thing in the building's structure. It was a masterpiece. Much of it was intact and in great condition. _I can see where many of the nations got their architect designs from! These people… These Shinarians were architect masters!_ He looked around the room, trying to catalog every little detail for later.

But a woman's call brought him out of his musings and Erik turned towards the sound. Cecelia, hair in a messy bun, quickly walked over to him and gave him two rather large packs for him to carry. Erik took both and place them on his back, "What are these for Lady Cecelia? What could we possibly need anything from here?"

Cecelia gestured for him to follow, which he quickly followed suit, frowning, "One contains potions I've created over the centuries to combat many of the witch's poisons. Many others I have used to treat other ailments as well. There are also fresh packs of herbs and spices to make such potions again if I run out. As for the other pack… You'll have to wait and see. Come we need to meet the others in the portal chamber."

Erik quickly followed the white-haired maiden through the shelves of the tower's center hall and towards the room of interest. Going inside, they found Omar and Johann prepared equipment from Cecelia's store room, which was greatly stocked, for Christine's rescue. They had three large packs of equipment, all of which was needed for the rescue. Cecelia directed Omar and Johann to take a pack or two and go to stand inside the portal.

"Ok I need you both to place a hand on me while I activate the portal like last time. Erik… while we're done… Don't touch anything. I can't have things out of place or ruined." Cecelia instructed said man who what looking around the place like a child in a candy shop. "Erik!" When he turned to her with a scowl on his face, she smiled sweetly like a mother would to a child, "Did you hear me Erik? DON'T TOUCH A THING! IGNITE!" Her whole body burst into flames.

She waved her arms in circles above her head, causing the light of the portal to swirl and cause her, Omar, and Johann to disappear in a blink. Erik, although feelings of loneliness and sadness welling up in him, was drawn to observe the architecture again. He went around the room touching and feeling the types of stones they used. He went through the shelves, trying his best to discern if any of the scrolls had hints to what they said. He was so curious on the history of this place, he failed to notice that, after several minutes of observing and looking through the shelves and the whole place in awe and curiosity, that Cecelia was following him quite closely. She was observing him with a smug smile, happy to see him so taken with the place. Giggling, Cecelia touched his arm, causing Erik to jumped in surprise and fear. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry Erik. Sorry to have startled you." Cecelia gave him an apologetic look.

"No… It's alright. I was just too engrossed in my curiosity to notice your presence." Erik stated. He looked around once more before turning to look at Cecelia straight, "So are we heading out?"

Cecelia nodded, "Yes. Come Omar and Johann are waiting in the forest." They made their way to the portal, Erik paused long enough to pick up his packs of items. Once he had them, he entered the portal swirling white light. Placing a gentle hand on Cecelia's shoulder, he waited as she waved her hands in circles like before. The portal's light particles tickled his exposed skin as they quickly moved around them. A sensation of floating in air came when the scene from the Tower of Babel shattered as Cecelia's fire raged around them. Soon a new scene coalesced around them beyond Cecelia's white flaming wall. As soon as it stabilized and the ground beneath their feet solid, Cecelia lowered her arms, causing the flames to disappear. Cecelia breathed heavily, as if she had run a marathon.

Concerned, Omar quickly walked forward and placed a firm yet gentle hand on her arm, "Are you alright Lady Cecelia? You're breathing rather heavily." Erik put down his packs and came up behind Cecelia and placed a strong arm around her shoulders.

Cecelia breathed heavily, slowly catching her breath. Cecelia nodded, "Yes… I'm alright… Though as I grow older, even with the power of the fruit from the Tree of Life flowing through me, I get rather winded when doing multiple portal jumps from realm to realm. Especially with other travelers with me. Don't worry. I'll recover."

Nodding Omar turned and went to pick up his packs that he had dropped to help her. Johann, frowning, watched Cecelia in concern, though he stayed silent. Erik, on the other hand, kept his arm around her shoulders, supporting her weak body. He was rather worried. He could tell she had spent much of her strength helping them move items, not only between the realms, but actually physically moving things and making sure the items were working properly.

Frowning, Erik cleared his throat, "Omar, Johann can you take my packs and Cecelia's pack? I'm going to carry her." Erik placed his on the ground and turning to Cecelia, raised a brow.

Cecelia hmphed, frowning, "I'm not injured Erik, I'm just tired."

"Yes you may not be injured, but you're not just tired either. You're exhausted you barely slept two hours in the last day and a half. Plus, you transported me, Omar, and Johann to the world of the dead. Twice may I add. Not only that, you were also doing a lot of physical labor Lady Cecelia. You're not just tired. You're straight out exhausted. You're too tired to be of any help right now. Let us help you… Let me help you..." Erik pleaded with her.

Cecelia lowered her gaze to his chest and then to Johann and Omar. Their faces had concerned expressions, showing that they mirrored Erik's feelings and concerns for her. "I suppose you're right." She said as a large yawn made its way out.

Smiling smugly, Erik nodded, "There you have it. Now come I will carry you. Once we get back to Omar's place, you are going to sleep for a while. Before we going our escapade to rescue my love Christine." With that, Erik scooped Cecelia into his arms and marched down the trail. Omar and Johann lead the way, making sure that no branch scratched Cecelia and Erik.

Ad they walked, Cecelia held onto Erik's neck, though her grip slowly loosened as he walked. She was truly exhausted as he said. Though he carried her through the forest, his strong arms never lessened their grip on her. She soon fell asleep in his arms.

~In Christine's mind…~

Christine and Arnawa spoke for several more minutes before Arnawa spoke up, "It is time Christine. I have given you all I need to teach you and the knowledge to help defeat Bashon."

Christine sighed, knowing full well she wanted to continue to talk, but also knowing they had to part. Christine stood when Arnawa did and the two hugged.

Christine let tears go when Arnawa started to tear up, "Don't give up Arnawa. Remember what I said about Cecelia and our plan. We'll help you!"

Arnawa nodded, though she knew it would most likely end with her death. She and Christine shared one more hug, before Christine felt Arnawa start to pull her mind away from hers. She gave the millennia old woman one last hopeful smile before Arnawa faded from sight and feeling, leaving Christine alone again. Though instead of a tense, fearful place before filled with fear and terror, Christine was left with peace and calm, knowing the future was bright.

She thought of Amelia and the others, knowing they were working on a plan of rescue. She thought of everyone's bravery and courage to save her and the world. Then finally… Christine thought of Erik. Her brave, and courageous Erik who loved her and was coming for her. This caused her to smile and blush. _Hold on Erik… You are brave to save the world. Hold in there and you will do well to save the world. And me as well._

~At the hospital…~

Phoebe quickly walked to the room where Amelia and Charles were recovering in. She had been directed to the room by a greeter and she soon was able to find it. Prior to arriving, she had gone back to Omar's mansion and informed them of Dementris' presence at the cave entrance. Philip had arrived at the exact same time and informed them as well that his people were on the lookout. He also informed them that the orders that Charles gave the prior day were in place. The safe guards to protect the world were all laid out.

Now she was approaching the room. She briefly spoke with her two guards and before they went back to guarding the hallway. Rashid would give her a mouth full once his guards got word to him that she was back. Pausing outside, Phoebe took a deep breathe before she stepped forward and knocked on the door. When she heard the quiet words, "Come in!" She walked into the room and was pleasantly surprised to see that both Charles and Amelia were awake and speaking. Phoebe almost ran over to Amelia and threw her arms around her, giving her a bear hug.

"You're awake! And looking normal again. Though maybe a twinge pale still. And Charles!" Phoebe turned to said man and she gave him a much softer and gentler hug than the one she gave to Amelia. "You're looking no less wear for tear Sir Charles! How are you feeling?"

Charles smiled weakly, a tad haunted, "I'm as good as the cowboy having been thrown off the bull. So not that great I suppose. My heart both physically and emotionally are hurting. While I know physically my heart will heal, I don't know about emotionally."

Phoebe listened with rapt attention, never interrupting, Julia and Amelia listening as well. Finding her voice, Phoebe spoke, "Indeed you will heal physically Charles; however, I do understand that emotionally it will take time. Arnawa kidnapped your daughter for goodness' sake! She is a low life, no good, dirty, evil…"

Julia interrupted quickly, "Witch!" When Phoebe gave her a death glare, Julia glared right back, "I understand how well you were going to describe her, Phoebe, but there are children near in the hallway and we both know well enough that they shouldn't hear what nastiness you were about to say. Yes, she is a low life. Charles, as for Christine, there is some hope."

Charles looked to Julia and noticed that Phoebe nodded in earnest at Julia's comment. He raised a brow, "What is happening?"

Amelia piped up as well, "Yes what's happening?"

Phoebe and Julia made a look at each other, causing Amelia's and Charles' worry shoot through the rooftop. Phoebe nodded when Julia gestured to continue, "Well… We're on the defensive right now, but we, as in everyone who was at Omar's house, have decided to go rescue Christine. She needs to be saved. Not only that, the world is in danger. Philip had friends in place to try to keep the world safe, but it won't be enough. Right now, Omar, Johann, Erik and Cecelia have just returned from the Realm of the Dead preparing at Omar's place for the rescue. I am rather worried. There is an evil aura that I feel that has been growing since you both were struck with ailments. A darkness that seems to have been placed over the world. Not only that, it's…"

Amelia interrupted, "And it's been raining since that day too. Hasn't it?"

Julia and Phoebe nodded. Charles, having been silent the whole time, finally spoke up, "I understand the feeling Phoebe. The rain is Arnawa's way of trying to get people to fear and stay away and allow her to continue her evil schemes. It also causes the sense of foreboding that everyone of us feels. I need to know though, Phoebe have you heard from Cecelia and the others at all? Had Philip said anything?"

Phoebe nodded, "Philip has everything in place, though he believes it may not be enough. I have a sense that Bashon's power, the demon possessing Arnawa's body, is growing and that it could over come their precautions. Cecelia and the guys are working on the rescue plan and a way to kill Arnawa. From what I can tell, it's going to take a lot to kill her."

Amelia interrupted a second time, "We need to try to save Arnawa. She's trapped. I need to help. I need to get out of here…" She made to get up, but Julia stopped her.

Julia huffed, "NO! You're still recovering from the snake bite and you're exhausted Ame! You need to stay here."

Amelia growled, "But Julia what if there is a way to save Arnawa from her existence? She been possessed for… what… millennia. If she's been able to resist this long wouldn't there be a way to banish Bashon from her body? And save her from an eternity in Hell?"

"Not if you're exhausted and still feeling sore from the snake bite! Rest Amelia! I…" Julia started. "I can't lose you."

Amelia sighed in resignation. "Very well. I'll stay."

Charles and Phoebe watched the exchanged, nodding in approval. Yet Phoebe caught Amelia's eye and the two ever so nodded, never giving any indication to Julia or Charles that Phoebe needed to help Amelia leave, both knowing her importance to the plan.

With that Rashid walked into the room and pulled Phoebe outside to give her a verbal thrashing at leaving without protection. Charles decided to get some more sleep. Julia went down to the cafeteria again to get dinner, leaving Amelia to mentally plan an escape. Phoebe soon came in, head hanging in shame, before she and Amelia quietly planned to leave later that evening in quiet.

~At Omar's mansion…~

As Cecelia slept in a guest bedroom, Erik, Omar, Johann, and Philip, who was able to join them, prepared everything for the rescue. They had a recent scout report from one of Philip's team, relaying that there were dark, evil men and women starting to cause trouble in Paris and Reims. Not only that dark beings were seen roaming around the countryside. The rain still had to let up, giving them all a deep sense of foreboding and tension.

Erik placed several more knives on his persona, all hidden in plain sight, before he attached his sword on his belt. He felt as though things were coming to a head. Arnawa was finally going to meet her end soon. Though he needed to keep a clear head. Tomorrow was the night of the full moon and they needed all the time to prepare and rest up before the finally battle was met. Though they needed to rescue Christine tonight. She had been in the witch's evil grasp for almost two horrific days now, probably suffering much torture, both physiologically and emotional torture. She needed to be freed from that. He growled in anger and frustration at not being able to anything the past two days.

Omar noticed and came over to placed and comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll save her Erik. Don't worry. She'll soon be safe and in your arms."

Erik hmphed, "I know Persian, it's just that… this is the second time that the witch has taken Christine from me. Both times its cut me to my core. She will not get away with her life this next time we face her."

Omar frowning, nodded, "I know that she may lose her life, Erik. Though remember there is a slight chance the real Arnawa is still there. She has a chance at freedom and redemption. Bashon, as fowl and evil as he is, just wants us to believe that as Arnawa, she has turned to evil. There is still a chance that she can be freed from her own prison. Such as you were when Cecelia came to you in the Opera house."

Erik sneered, "No… She will lose her life by my hand, you damned Persian. I couldn't care less if she's trapped inside her own body, or that she's Cecelia's sister. She deserves death for all the suffering she's caused to Christine, to the people she's harmed… To me! I will be the one to give her death. Red and black through and through." Erik growled before he disappeared down the hall towards the exercise room Omar had set up for fencing.

Omar sighed, "I suppose there's no way to change his mind, eh Cecelia?" He turned to watch said woman approach him with a reserved air, tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps… but maybe we can change him mind. There is a chance, a small chance, but a chance none the less." Cecelia said quietly.

Omar pulled Cecelia into a hug, "Don't worry Cece, we'll save her, not just the world and Christine. Lift your head and be comforted. You have us now to help. Now let's go gather everyone up and discuss the plans for the rescue. You go get Johann and Philip and I'll go find our mask friend. I'm worried he may even damage that room as padded as it is."

"Thanks Omar. For the encouragement." Cecelia smiled, seeing his own sad smile. "Now get a move on it you pesky Persian, and don't believe a word Erik says, you know how colorful his mouth can be." She laughed with him when he heard that. They went in opposite directions to gather their people of interest.

~Later at the hospital…~

Phoebe looked left and right, before she gestured at a figure behind her. Amelia looked around to see if Julia was around. Seeing that Julia was gone and the guards away for a bit, the two made their way to the exit of the hospital. Phoebe had had the nurse and doctor look at Amelia, and they both had agreed that Amelia was in good enough condition to get discharged from the hospital a half hour ago. Phoebe had insisted that the doctor and nurse keep her discharge quiet until they left to which they hesitantly agreed.

Phoebe and Amelia slowly made their way through the hallways of the hospital to the elevator. Taking the elevator to the main floor, Phoebe and Amelia again made their way slowly to the exit of the hospital and outside. They had made sure keep an eye out for Amelia and Phoebe's guards while they left so as not to get caught.

Once outside, Phoebe gestured to Amelia, whispering, "Come! To the forest beyond the field. Act casual though as we walk that way, we can't have people think we're up to something. Once we're there, I'll transform into my Medusa form and I'll carry you to Omar's place because I don't have a license or a car." Amelia nodded and followed Phoebe, talking with her and both giggled like school girls as they talked like teenage school girls.

Once inside the perimeters of the woods, beyond where people could see anything, Phoebe transformed into Medusa, a different form from the stone-turning Medusa from Greek mythology. "Get in my body, Amelia. My body is quite strong, even if I had three people on me I can move pretty fast. Besides, it's much faster than walking."

"Are you sure Phoebe? I don't want to be a burden." Amelia hesitated.

"I'm sure Ame. I'll be fine. Climb on." Phoebe patted her serpentine body.

"Alrighty then…" Amelia nodded. Going over to Phoebe's serpentine body, she hopped up over her scaly tail.

"Lean forward prone with my body Amelia, and hold on. I'll go as slow as I can, but we need to make time to Omar's place." Phoebe turned to look back at Amelia.

Amelia nodded and did as Phoebe said. As soon as she was ready, Phoebe slithered deeper into the forest and disappeared out of the area.

~In Arnawa's lair…~

Arnawa stewed on the news that Dementris had given her. Seething, the witch growled and raged through her room, angered at the news. Though inside her mind, the demon Bashon raged as best he could against the safe guards that Arnawa had placed up in her mind.

Bashon fought tooth and nail against the barriers, as he always had since the day he possessed her body. He raged against Arnawa herself.

Arnawa, tired of the fight, having already mastered her fighting skills before she was 12 years of age so long ago, had fought off his raging hands for millennia. She could tell, as of late that she was wearing and slowly but surely losing, but with her conversation with Christine, she felt renewed, energized. She could tell Bashon was weakening, where as she was gaining strength. She felt the power necessary to overcome her adversary.

Bashon cursed, "Damn you! You horrid woman! Why won't you die?!"

Arnawa smiled smugly, "What's wrong demon? Seems you've lost your touch as of late!" Chuckling, Arnawa side-stepped an attack, Bashon's blind rage getting the better of him. She gave him a large slash on the back, which caused Bashon to scream in pain and anger.

Bashon roared and continued his assault on Arnawa. She had resisted him far too long! He had been so close at times to have completely corrupted her! Now she was completely out of reach! He charged and soon a blinding flash filled the space.

Oh dear… an inner battle between two immortal beings. What will happen next? How will this all turn out? I feel the end of this story is at play…

Where did all my reviewers go?


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

I don't own POTO or related content.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Phoebe snuck through the forest with Amelia on her back towards her brother's mansion. They had left the hospital's front only minutes before, both hoping that neither Julia nor Rashid and his team would come looking for them again. Phoebe quickly moved through the underbrush, trying her best to avoid hurting Amelia as she slithered forward.

"You alright back there, Ame?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm a tad dizzy, but I'll be fine. Keep going Phoebe." Amelia's weak voice sounded from behind her back.

Phoebe slowed, "Are you sure Ame? You sound as if you could fall unconscious any moment." Phoebe stopped and looked back to Amelia, going tense at how pale she was, "Amelia! You're as pale as a ghost! Are you sure you can't just stay at the hospital?"

Amelia shook her head and hung on, "NO! Please. We need to get to the others. To help. Besides… remember what Phil phone in earlier, I may be needed. We are needed. Please Phoebe."

Phoebe hesitantly nodded, "Very well, but I'm slowing down for you. And if you fall unconscious, I'm bringing you back to the hospital to be taken care of. Alright?" At Amelia's nod, Phoebe continued to slither through the forest, making sure Amelia was alright, going at a slower pace for her sake. Phoebe thought as they went, _I hope everything is alright with Christine… Hold in there Chris!_

~Christine's mind…~

Christine though of how to help her friends defeat the evil demon Bashon, who possessed Arnawa. She had figured out she had been unconscious for at least 15 hours now, perhaps even more on the lines of up to 36 hours. _No matter… whether I'm unconscious or conscious, I'm trapped either way in the witch's lair._ Sighing Christine looked around at the landscape her mind had constructed. Beautiful mountains, lovely meadows, and bright skies as blue as sapphires. Sighing again Christine looked to her hands. It all would fade, the evidence of her mind trying to calm herself, which worked, would all fade away. It was all an illusion to help her feel calm and comforted.

She would have to leave her sanctuary for face her fears. Christine breathed deep for a few minutes, eyes closed, feeling. She thought of everyone she loved, everything she had to live for, and she felt strength rising in her, courage swelling in her heart. So with much reluctance, Christine decided to wake to consciousness.

Christine felt her illusion surrounding melt away as she came to consciousness. When she felt that she was completely awake, Christine took in all of her surroundings with her senses. It still smelled like the horrible place it was she could tell it was still dark behind her closed eyes, and she still heard those terrifying noises off in the distance, in the depths of the witch's lair. However, those sounds were now not causing her to fear. Only sorrow for those poor souls "Bashon" tortured for his evil work inside Arnawa's body, which he possessed.

Christine opened her eyes, an ugly scene meeting her eyes. Just as before, the cavern was like it had been when Bashon-Arnawa fragged her here. However, one detail was different. There on the wall opposite of her, was her mirror, how in the world it got there was beyond her. It hung there, facing her head on. The only other thing that was different was that all her chains were gone but one that was still attached to her left ankle. Her wrists were bloody messes, as was her right ankle. Her neck was relatively unharmed, only a few scratched adorned her neck. The unshackled chains were all undone around her. Somehow. _If only I could reach my mirror someway…_ Christine thought. Her eyes widened when she realized she could use some of the chains around her to extend the chain still attached to her left ankle.

Her wrists, bloody, hurt as she slowly moved towards the chains. A sound to her right made her stop however. Christine froze and heard footsteps coming, and thus went limp and closed her eyes, acting as if she were still unconscious. She heard growling from the tunnel the footsteps were coming from and it grew louder as it came. Who… or what… it was soon entered the cavern and Christine felt a shiver of fear run down her spine, but she bit it back, swallowing her fear, courage replacing it. The entity moved towards her… closer… She felt the entity touch her, having leaning down to see if she was awake or not.

Christine did her best to remain calm and act as if she were still unconscious. It seemed to work as the entity stood up and moved away from her. Christine heard it move about the room, daring to crack an eye open a sliver to look. She remained there unresponsive when she noticed that the entity was Arnawa… or Bashon-Arnawa… _She seems more haggish… hunched… I suppose it's the battle between Arnawa and Bashon, causing her body to take on the toil of the continuous battle. Worn down and weathered due to the two eternal forces trying to over come the other. I suppose with Bashon's possession of her body, the power from the fruit from the tree of life must have literally been negated because of it._ Christine closed her eye and listened as Bashon-Arnawa moved around the cavern, prepping thing for her unholy potion.

Before long, Christine heard Bashon-Arnawa come once more to check on her before shuffling down the way she came. Soon, Christine couldn't hear her footsteps. Though it didn't give her comfort that she was far away. She waited to move or do anything to make sure she wouldn't come back.

Slowly, Christine opened her eyes, looking around to make sure no one, whether it be Bashon-Arnawa or a minion, before she moved to touch the chains, speaking some Latin in a whispered, raspy voice. The chains silently moved and became part of her own shackle, lengthening it to more than three times the length it was, giving her enough to reach the mirror. Before she moved again, Christine needed to think before her plan through. She couldn't move the mirror, for Bashon-Arnawa would immediately notice. Not only that, she would notice the extra chains would be gone. Those chains had to be reversed before Bashon-Arnawa noticed the change. Though the real Arnawa taught her some words to make it so.

SO with slow movements, Christine made her way across the cave's large expanse, around the bubbling cauldron of horror, and over to the mirror. Carefully, Christine tried her best to keep her chains as quiet as possible as she went, especially around the cauldron. Once past the hot cast-iron pot, Christine carefully, cautiously, slowly moved to the mirror. It was mounted on a holder specifically made for it. She grabbed the mirror's handle and looked around in fear that anyone could catch her.

However, when the image in the mirror changed to the bouncing image of forest cover, probably someone walking someone through the forest, Christine focused solely on the image. Unbeknownst to Christine, she failed to notice the blood red eyes staring straight at her from the cave's darkness.

As quietly as she could, Christine whispered into the mirror with a raspy voice, "Hello?! Anybody there? Erik? Amelia? Omar? Please, anybody!"

The image's bouncing stopped quickly, followed by a crazy jumping image of the forest's surroundings before Erik, Johann, Omar, and Cecelia came into focus. Smiling with happiness, Christine whispered, "Erik! Everyone please come quickly. Not only am I in danger, the world itself is in danger! I've learned some things. Horrible things! Please come quickly!"

Erik's eyes went wide at the sound of her voice, elated beyond belief to hear the beautiful sound again. Everyone else did as well with different reasons. When they all started speaking at once, Christine sneered, shutting them up quickly, hissing, "Quiet! I need it to be quiet! The witch could return any moment to catch me! But I need you all to prepare for battle and come quickly as possible! And bring Amelia! She'll be needed if it is possible!"

"But she's still in the hospital, Christine. She's not yet recovered from her snake bite," Omar whispered.

Christine growled, "She'll be needed regardless, Sir Omar. I can't explain everything, but please listen to me. I…" Christine went silent at the sound of footsteps to her right. Christine looked up and went pale in horror. Bashon-Arnawa appeared in the doorway of the cave she had disappeared earlier. And she was staring straight at Christine.

~ On the other side of the mirror…~

Erik and the others went pale as they watched helplessly as Christine went pale in horror as Bashon-Arnawa advanced on Christine. Christine shrunk back from Bashon-Arnawa, mirror in hand, as said person advanced on her. Bashon-Arnawa screamed in rage as she flew forward and threw Christine back, causing the mirror to go flying up into the air. Erik and company watched in horror as Bashon-Arnawa grabbed the mirror from out of the air, looking straight at them with black evil streaming from her eyes, "Say goodbye to your Christine, and you'll soon see the end of the world as you know it. A new age will come where I rule over all of you pathetic beings."

The mirror's image of Bashon-Arnawa disappeared, leaving Erik, Johann, Omar, and Cecelia un horrified, helpless shock. Cecelia grew pale against all odds, as white as her hair while Erik struggled to stay silent amongst the forest's silence, knowing they needed to maintain silence of their own.

Though they needed to go forward, they had to regroup to how to prepare. Obviously Christine was going to be in Bashon-Arnawa's presence for a while before they could go and rescue to the portal area, Cecelia transported them all the Realm of the Dead. Once there, chaos abounded. Cecelia was fortunate to be able to direct a rampaging Erik to leave and rage in the magneto mines far from the Tower's precious contents. Omar and Phil were arguing about the whole situation and how it could have been avoided. Johann, who was pale, simply was sitting on a nearby stool and was overwhelmed by what had just happened.

Cecelia, still pale, walked over and placed a comforting hand on Johann's shoulder, though it was a hallow comfort. He had dealt with much the last few days, too much a normal person would take several lifetime over to deal with. Cecelia gave him a haunted smile before turning to the arguing men a few feet away.

"Had you helped Christine and Charles years ago, none of this would have happened or be happening Comte! Had you two planned better and much sooner, the witch would be dead!" Omar accused Philip Chagney who was red in the face mad.

"How dare you, Persian! Had we acted earlier, we wouldn't even be alive today! The witch would have killed your ancestor, Charles, Christine, Erik, and many more lives would have been lost! Don't you dare assume we didn't do anything Persian! We did the best we could and no amount of accusing will change the past!" Philip roared at Omar.

Omar sneered, growled, "Had I been you, I…"

When Omar felt something heavy and hot slam into his side, did he truly stop speaking. He was thrown quite a ways into a pile of straw Cecelia used for insulation in the portal room. He groaned as he righted himself, knowing his side would be bruised badly for a while. Dazed, Omar barely made out the outline of Phil, who was also dazed, laying on a pile of books. But what caught Omar's blurry gaze was Cecelia, who was shaking with fury and had large slames around her body as well as a few tendrils of flames that looked like snakes waving about. She was a scary sight to behold when angry.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! Blaming each other over past deeds and whatnot is useless to debate! Now… will you persist or stand down?!" Cecelia roared out clearly outraged.

Both Omar and Phil nodded, silent at her reprimand, and remained where they were. Cecelia sneered, her flames calming slightly, "Now move you sorry backsides here by Johann and I and sit silently and patiently as we regroup!" Cecelia ordered, Omar and Phil scrambled to get over to her side.

Once they sat there, heads down in shame, Cecelia growled yet again. Johann sat there, fearful of Cecelia, but when her flames died, he released a breath of relief, thinking, _I don't want to be on Cecelia's bad side if I ever piss her off…_ Happy that she was now calmed down, Johann looked to her. Though it didn't last long, Cecelia lectured the on a revised plan for rescuing Christine, "First we need a diversion. Phil, I need you to go back to your headquarters, once we head back. We need your people to lead a diversion near the front and back doors of the witch's lair. Not only that we need to have a group of people go in place of us. Arnawa is probably most likely expecting us to storm the front door… Hmmm… what to do…" Cecelia tapped her chin.

Omar raised his hand, still rather ashamed, speaking when Cecelia arched her brow at him, "What about the tracer Phoebe is carrying? Or the amp she created of Arnawa's lair? We could us it to follow the natural caves to her lair. It may take longer; however, it may be the only way. To save her, Christine. And the world."

Cecelia thought for a moment, ideas forming in her head, "Yes… yes… that could work. Not only that, without the equipment, we have the upper hand. Some of the equipment, if not all of it, will be unnecessary. Only thing we need now is Erik. He's…"

Phil looked around the Tower's room, asking, "Where is he? He shouldn't have been anywhere else."

Cecelia sighed, "That's the thing, when we arrived here, to keep him from damaging anything, I steered him to the magneto mines. He could be anywhere in the mines or elsewhere in the Realm of the Dead. The entrance to the mines is over there…" Pointing Cecelia brought them to a pair of charred doors, "Problem is that I need you all to help me, though none of you have maps of this place."

Johann stood up from his stool, interrupting, "I don't suppose you have maps to this… place… this Realm of the Dead, Cecelia? Surely you and your people had maps of the mines and related halls and caves here."

"I do… However, the maps were created by the… slaves that were kept here." Cecelia hesitantly mentioned, though she made her way to a cave wing, the men following confused as bats in the daylight.

Ducking into a hovel, Cecelia looked around, trying her best avoid the remains of one of the slaves that didn't survive the purge. She muttered as she rummaged around for the map. When she had at last found it, she quickly moved out of it and handed the map to Phil as she dusted herself off. Phil unrolled the map and stared at it confused as heck, as were Johann and Omar. Though Omar could make out a symbol or two, he couldn't make sense of the words or the pictures depicted on the page.

Cecelia finished and took the map from Phil, "I haven't seen a full map of this place in years. But that's besides the point. The point is finding Erik. My best bet is that he's somewhere in the actual mines here." Cecelia pointed to a series of ridges marked on the page, "However, he could also be over in the storage wings." She moved her finger to a place where it indicated a few tunnels with baskets, "Phil, Johann, you two take the map and make your way to the storage wings. They are where we stored out food supplies as well as equipment here."

Phil frowned, still staring at the map, "Cecelia, I don't mean to be rude, but how exactly do we get there from here? And where is 'here' on the map?"

Cecelia hmphed, annoyed, and she pointed to a cave system branching to a useless area in between the two places of interest. It lead to nowhere, and it seemed to be useless. Cecelia pointed at the end of that tunnel branch, "We are right here. If you go down the tunnel, turn right, take the third left, after that the first right, then the second left, and you'll be at the storage wings. Alright?"

Phil nodded, "Thank you, my lady. Johann, come." Phil and Johann regarded the map as they walked, soon disappearing behind the corner. Omar turned to Cecelia, curiosity getting the better of him, "What is this wing used for Cecelia?"

Cecelia gestured for him to walk with her, before answering, Once they turned left at the juncture, Cecelia answered, "That wing was used for the sleeping quarters of slaves. Not a memory I would like to dredge up again Omar."

"But if you and your people were friendly to people why are there slaves here? And… were they yours?" Omar questioned, knowing he wouldn't like the answer either good or bad.

Cecelia didn't look at him as they pasted the Tower's charred doors, "The slaves were left over from when we arrived here after the fall of Shinar. The former queen of this realm we were able to easily overthrow, due her incapacity to properly fight us. The slaves were here from her kidnappings from the Realm of the Living. She used them for mining magneto, which she used in unholy rituals and potions, and she used them to extend her own life." Cecelia lead him down a corridor to their right, past several other hallways and to a massive stone bridge. Pausing there at the bridge's beginning, Cecelia looked over the mines' trenches with a stunned Omar, "The mines were a place of death for anyone who was kidnapped. Many of the slaves we encountered were either too malnourished to help recover or their minds were too broken to help integrate back into the Realm of the Living. Many of them, lived comfortably under our care until their deaths. Those that did survive though, we were able to help recover and bring back to the Realm of the living. These mines are where hundreds died mining for the magneto. The hovels even contain quite a few remain in them." Cecelia began walking over the bridge to the other side, Omar following with wide eyes.

Omar felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle, the hairs standing on end, unnerved and uneasy. He kept moving his head about, thinking he saw movement, but nothing ever was out there in the mines. The mines were almost pitch black, but he could make out the trenches' shape due to the light a magma river at the far-right corner. The only other source of light was Cecelia's beautiful white flames.

Omar just could not get the feelings of unease and nervousness out of his mind. He kept thinking that the bridge could give out due to the age of the walkway. The other feeling he felt was the feeling as if something… or someone… was lingering there and watching them. He almost saw a few times a flicker of movement among the darkness of the trenches below, yet when he looked, nothing was there. Every single time he looked nothing was there to make the movement. Yet still the persistent creepy feeling of being watched was there in the back of Omar's mind.

"Cecelia, being that this is the Realm of the Dead, are there any connections to… hell?" Omar whispered.

Cecelia frowned, never pausing in her walk or turning to look at him, "That is a difficult question Omar."

"Please… I need to know." Omar asked, fearing the answer.

Cecelia mumbled something before she did, "Please don't say I didn't warn you… Yes. This is the initiate place where the condemned souls of the dead go to before they are taken to the Realm of the Damned. Many usually go through here quickly and do not linger. Some linger here for a few days before passing through. However… There are still a few lingering souls of the damned that roam here."

Omar paled in fear, even though he knew he had Cecelia with him, "You mean there are souls of the deceased here… Wandering?!"

Cecelia paused to turn to him is question, though when she saw how pale Omar was, she felt compassion for him. She placed and comforting hand to his check, saying, "Omar, youngling, do not worry the souls are harmless. Even though they try their hardest to escape, they cannot. They are trapped here, useless and powerless. They are as harmful as a mote of dust. Meaning harmless. I know you're scared, but you I can see are just like your great, great grandfather Amir. Courageous, strong, intelligent, and wise for as young as you are. Come." Cecelia patted his arms and continued on walking.

Omar felt his fear disappear as soon as she touched him and spoke those words. Heat bloomed in his checks as he continued to follow her. Though as they continued across the bridge, the feeling of unease rose up in him again. Cecelia also felt it though she ignored it as they walked. Omar noticed more movement in the darkness of the trenches, sending chills down his spine. On the other side of the bridge, Omar and Cecelia paused when they heard the shout of someone up ahead and soon followed by a horror-filled scream of a man. It was Erik and it sounded like he had come upon a horror so unfathomable, he let out the scream. Cecelia and Omar ran forward, even though they both felt the feeling of fear fill them.

Cecelia and Omar ran into a cavern and came to a stop at the scene in front of them. Both went pale and horror filled their faces and minds. There in front of them Erik knelt facing away from them staring at the monstrous version of Christine. Though… this wasn't Christine. It was a body made of many pieces from different bodies. The pieces, made a crude, monstrous, horrific version of Christine, bloody and mutilated. That was what caused Erik to scream bloody murder. The bloody, mangled doppelgänger monster was also corpse-like and her flesh rotting and uncovered.

And to top it off, the doppelgänger monster was alive, twitching, breathing, and jerking about in rough movements. It couldn't stand up straight, look forward, or move its arms as they were either dislocated or too mangled to use. It stood in a ring of blackish-green goo, stained red due to the monstrosity's blood. However, as it began to moan and gurgle, it caused all three of them to freeze in sickening horror, backing up as it came forward. As soon as it crossed over the edge of the ring of goo, the monstrosity collapsed in a heap of jerking, twitching flesh. This caused Erik to throw up all the contents of his stomach.

Cecelia fainted falling behind Omar, who was staring in increasing sickening horror at the creature. The creature them suddenly twitched and flailed before it gained enough strength to raise its bloody, grotesque head to look at them, saying in a rasping, gurgling voice, "She… is… trapped… PAIN! … FIGHT! … He… is… prædator… We… food… Save… us… Save… her…" Once it stopped speaking, it dropped its head, and slowly stopped moving, its breathing stopping as it died. Once it was dead , the blackish green goo slowly disappeared from its spot on the floor.

Erik, sickened and dizzy, just stared at the monstrosity's dead body. When he couldn't stand it, he turned away and his stomach retched again though nothing came, his stomach empty of its contents. He moved slowly towards Omar who suddenly turned away and emptied his own stomach away from Cecelia's unconscious body. Once he was done, Omar turned to Erik and then looked down to Cecelia. Erik and Omar snapped their heads back to the creature's body when they heard something hiss. The creature's body suddenly curst into flames, burning down to nothing in moments, causing both Erik and Omar to fall back to their backsides.

Erik barely rasped out, "Lord in heaven… help us…"

~Arnawa's Lair…~

Bashon-Arnawa put the mirror in its stand and turn her attention to Christine. She smiled evilly as she moved forward, cornering Christine in between two rock edifices. Crabbing Christine by her throat, Bashon-Arnawa lifted her up and sneered, "You my little dearie will suffer the consequences for your actions."

Bashon-Arnawa hissed out, "Rasna romsa alinra!" The chains shackling Christine to the wall disappeared and Bashon-Arnawa held Christine in a death grip that caused deep scratched that bled from her nails. Christine dared not sound her fear, though she did struggle a great deal as Bashon-Arnawa dragged her to the tunnel that she had disappeared into earlier. Bashon-Arnawa growled, though stayed surprisingly silent as she fought Christine's struggle.

They entered another chamber filled with torture devices, causing Christine's resolve to slightly waver. But when Bashon-Arnawa pass all the devices and instead went straight to a chair with shackles, Christine struggled as hard as even. Bashon-Arnawa placed Christine with much difficulty into the chair and locking her wrists and ankles into the shackles.

Bashon-Arnawa smiled maniacally as she went to a table, picking up a dagger with a twisted blade. Turning to Christine, Bashon-Arnawa said in a raggedy, old voice filled with hatred, "You, my dearie, are going to pay dearly for what you have done. Since you don't give yourself freely to me, I will make you as pretty as that wretched monster you call 'love'…"

Christine spat back, "I don't care, you demon! I'll never ever give in to you! I'd rather die and save my friends and give them reason to live and remember me by. My love and my voice."

Bashon-Arnawa screamed in rage her face contorting grotesquely, "As you wish… angel…"

Christine screamed in pain as the blade made contact with the right side of her face…

Duh duh dunnn…..

Seems that Christine is in torture and the rescuers are almost not there to rescue her…

Please review and let me know what you all think of my story so far.

Au revoir! Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Update here…

Hello everybody. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to post. Life has been rather busy this spring and I also have had a slow time trying to write the next chapter because of it. I will post the next chapter sometime later this week. I cannot make any promises which day, but I will be posting.

Hang in there with me my readers and the next chapter will be up soon.

Au revoir!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings.

I have a feeling we are getting to the end of this story. Arnawa/Bashon has been revealed to be a demon possessing the actual Arnawa. Christine is prisoner, and Phoebe and Amelia are literally going into the lion's den to save her along with Cecelia and the others coming back from the Realm of the Dead to help as well.

Later in this chapter, I have one of my OC sing an OC song. It will be Italicized so you all know what it is.

Again… I don't own anything pertaining to Phantom of the Opera. I only own OC.

Onward! And enjoy!

Chapter 19

Amelia, pale and shaking, watched with Phoebe from the bushes as Phil's people drew off Arnawa's minions from the caves. Though even after they drove them off, neither moved to approach the entrance, both having read the note that Omar had left for Phoebe under the front door mat. It said where the back door may be and possible minions around to raise an alarm. Instead they had waited to watch and slowly make their way to a hidden entrance to Arnawa's lair a mile away once the action near the front door was over.

Amelia, shivering in the cold breeze that had kicked up and the rain, held onto Phoebe's back as she slithered slowly and near the ground, amongst the trees, trying to stay undetected, even with the camouflage ability she had. It took them a good twenty some minutes to arrive at their desired destination before the unguarded entrance, even according to Omar's note saying there would be possible minions. Or at least they thought was unguarded. Amelia felt a feeling of eerie unease. Amelia looked to Phoebe, whispering, "Do you feel as if something is off, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shuddered, nodding, without looking to Amelia, "Yes something's indeed is not right about this place. The entrance should have sort of protection against intruders, like Omar's note said. I…"

Just then, they saw movement, causing both to immediately hide in the forest's heavy underbrush, which hid them well. The two watched in sickening horror as a dark reddish mass come lumbering out of the cave's darkness and form into a grotesque, gory version of a skeleton with glowing, sickly orange-red eyes in its eye sockets. Its flesh, if one could call it that, was rotten, showing mostly skeletal remains underneath the bloody fibers.

Amelia, as pale as she was, went paler if anyone could do so more. Phoebe hissed in disgust, her body tensing as well. Amelia soon was hunched over, emptying her already almost empty stomach on the forest floor. After she wiped her mouth, Amelia asked quietly, "What is that… that… thing?"

Phoebe continued to hiss in anger as she answered, "I should have known. That thing… that monstrosity… When I was in service to the demon witch, she perfected a cursed ceremony that was able to bring the dead to life. Though she was only successful three times. All the evil ceremonies after the third time failed. Fortunately. But the three successful ones created that thing… the zombie…. And unfortunately, all three were also possessed by demons. As harmless as it seems, its rather deadly. Best this we can do is watch and try to formulate a plan of action…"

As soon as Phoebe finished speaking, a low rumble soon sounded and got louder as it drew closer. A helicopter soon appeared overhead and slowed to hover over the growling monstrosity below. It came within a few feet of the ground when several heavily armed guards jumped out and prowled upon the creature. Amelia and Phoebe watched in shock as the armed-to-the-teeth soldiers were able to make quick work of the monster before them.

Yet shock awe turned to horror when the men were jumped by the two other demon zombies. The one man closest to the cave was jumped by the two and he quickly tried to get them off, though he was losing the fight fast. The other two men quickly tried to take down the zombies as the third did his best to fight them off before being killed. As a second zombie was killed with several rounds of bullets and a sword to its stomach, the third quickly turned and dodged a round of bullets, attacking a second soldier. The man struggled to get the creature off as it battled him. The third soldier yelled obscenities and curses as he attacked the creature with knives and his guns. The creature killed his comrade before slowly turning on him.

The final soldier battled with it and soon took it down with a scimitar to the creature's head. Cutting the creature head and stabbing it through its skull, the third soldier sighed in relief and pain. Seeing his two comrades' bodies, he hung his head. Taking out several knives, he walked over to their bodies and sank them deep into their skulls, making sure that their bodies didn't reanimate from the demons and diseases therein. He quietly and quickly said a prayer before he called out, surprising Phoebe and Amelia in the process, "Come, Mis Hansdotter, Miss Dessan, the way is clear."

Amelia and Phoebe hesitantly walked out the forest's protected underbrush and even more hesitantly approached him with the zombies' dead bodies near him. Phoebe slithered over to the creatures, knowing she had to use her powers to turned them to stone, lest they reanimate. Both Amelia and the soldier know what she had to do, turned away and closed their eyes just in case. Phoebe made sure their eyes were closed before she turned and looked at each face of the fallen soldiers and the creatures. Each time, her face transformed into a version of a hideously scary gorgonic face, with fangs and snake-life eyes that glowed. Her hair, her snakes also hissed as she did as her victim turned to stone. As soon as she was done, Phoebe wrapped her body around the statues of the creatures and broke them into pieces, growling as she did so. She did the same to the soldiers' statues, though she did keep them separate from the zombies' remains to allow them to be buried later.

Turning to Amelia and the remaining soldier, Phoebe spoke, "You can look again. I won't turn either of you to stone."

Amelia and the soldier turned, both relieved, though the soldier was taken aback at his comrades' bodies being stone. He asked gruffly, "May I ask why my comrades' bodies are now stone?"

Phoebe frowned, "The bodies, I could tell, were starting to become possessed by the very demons that made the zombies you just killed. Also their bodies were starting to decay at an alarming rate. They needed to be turned to prevent any biological out breaks or any more zombies, sir…"

"Regelus… Couldn't the bodies have been immobilized and burned later?" Sir Regelus asked, still frowning.

Phoebe shook her head and looked to the statues, "No. The contagion would have survived and the demons would have spread with it. They had to be made stone to contain it. I am sorry."

Regelus made his way to his friends' remains, two granite statues, and saying another simple prayer before he made his way over to the cave's entrance. He waved them over, "If that is the case, thank you Phoebe. I'll see to their bodies later; I and the others have distracted te witch's other minions away and you should be able to get to the witch without trouble. Or at least very little trouble."

Amelia, shaking due to her strength drain, asked, "What… you're not coming with us?"

Regelus shook his head, "No, if I came down, I would only cause issues, and besides… my team and I were only sent as a distraction and as the main detail to battle the witch's main army out here. My suggestion is to go quickly as you can now and stealthily to save Christine."

"Very well. Phoebe, come. Regelus…" Amelia walked to said man and reached out her hand, to which he took and shook. Amelia nodded, "Thank you. Keep doing what you're doing and stay strong. Please keep watch here and make sure no one some around and causes trouble or gets into trouble."

Amelia turned and walked to the cave, Phoebe following close behind her. Regelus watched as the last tip of Phoebe's tail disappeared into the cave's darkness. He turned to the landscape and made his round. As he did, Regelus said a prayer for their success.

~ Arnawa's torture chamber…~

Christine panted, trying to ignore the extreme pain that radiated through her face and her body. She leaned heavily against the post to which she was tied. Bashon-Arnawa stood there behind her, sneering at Christine who still refused to give in even after several hours of torture.

Said woman panted, eyes closed, shaking in exhaustion and pain. Though she knew resisting meant saving her Erik's life, her friends' lives, and the world… She learned if she gave in to Bashon-Arnawa, the witch would bring much worse to the world. Death and suffering worldwide. Life on earth would be worse than hell **.** If she gave in Arnawa would be forever damned to limbo or worse…

Christine heard Bashon-Arnawa growl in anger, her voice sounding, "Curse you damned girl. Give in!"

Christine rasped out weakly, her resolve as strong as it was when the torture began, "Never… demon…" At that, Christine felt a streak of searing pain on her back. She growled, trying her best not to cry out in pain. Several more painful streaks went across her back, causing more blood to flow, but not before the witch stopped.

Panting, Christine tried to control her breathing and her shuttering body. She did her best to try not to moan in pain either, so not to give the witch satisfaction in her success in dealing pain to her back. Through her eyes, Christine watched as Bashon-Arnawa come in front of her and bend down.

"You'll pay for what you've done wretch! For tonight is the night of the full moon in less than an hour, my potion will be ready to receive your heart and soul, allowing me to rule the world from my newly released powers. Even if I have to force you to bend, it'll give me enough to establish my rule. You are my final ingredient… dearie… Pray to your useless maker, for your soul is mine. Forfeit to the darkness that makes me and my kind strong. The darkness that originally condemned your kind to this limbo you call earth. You'll forever be trapped in limbo. A hell far worse than the deepest pits of Tartarus."

Bashon-Arnawa stood laughing maniacally as Christine crumpled somewhat. Christine watched as Bashon-Arnawa stake her chains and, in great pain, dragged her down back to the main chamber. This time, as Bashon-Arnawa went to chain her to the wall, Christine and her heard the sounds of screeching and yelling. Not only that, sounds of guns shots and fighting could be heard ever so slightly coming closer and closer to the chamber. Bashon-Arnawa screamed in rage, knowing she'd have people trying to get here to ruin her plans.

Throwing down the chains from her hands, uncaring that Christine was unchained, Bashon-Arnawa raced across the room and screeched, "Granaka raituo suopassna donicana!" A forcefield made its way across all the entrances to the room. Bashon-Arnawa then quickly moved about the room in a rapid-fire way cursing and whatnot as she went preparing for the ritual. As soon as it was all done, the witch added it to the bubbling red liquid in the cauldron. It boiled up and over the tops of the cauldron as the witch stepped back from it.

Bashon-Arnawa then snapped her attention back to Christine, as if having forgotten to chain up. She came over and took up the chains with jerky movements, causing pain to Christine. When the witch hauled her off the ground and to a standing position, Christine screamed in unbearable pain as the strips on her back scraped against the stone wall, her wrists being cut by the chains, and her large wound on her face having hit a jetting rock from the wall with the witch's jerky movements.

Bashon-Arnawa then moved back to the calming potion before chanting like a madwoman she was. Christine watched with blurred eyes, trying to fight the darkness creeping on her vision. But as the darkness encroached on her, Christine saw one thing that gave her hope. The faces of her friends, Amelia and Phoebe in one entrance. And Cecelia and the others in another. Right before darkness took her, Christine saw Erik's strained face turning to rage. Then she knew no more.

~Inside Arnawa's own mind…~

Arnawa battled Bashon, who ever increasingly became angrier as he battled her. In their battle of wills to which he was losing, yet knowing if her did succeed, he would bring much suffering to the world. Arnawa knew she had to keep fighting until the very end. Else everything would be for naught. She reached out to Christine's mind, she found the woman had fainted from pain and a hard hit. Doing her best, Arnawa healed some of Christine's wounds before she turned her full attention back to Bashon…

~The Realm of the Dead…~

The four companions silently moved towards the portal room of the Tower of Babel. Omar carried the still unconscious Cecelia, setting her down on her pallet near the portal. Johann sat down on the nearby stool after he got Omar a bottle of water. Erik stood, silently, in a daze.

Omar getting wet a cloth and wiped Cecelia's brow, casuing her to wake abruptly. She bolted upright and looked around before relaxing. Her face still had a concerned look to it. Omar said, trying to pus her down gently, "Cecelia, lay down. You just woke and need rest."

Cecelia pushed his arms away and stood, "No. We need to leave. Now!" Cecelia struggled to stand, Omar, who was still against her coming, helped her to stand and hobble to the portal.

Johann, Phil, and a still distraught Erik followed Omar and Cecelia to the portal. Cecelia had them all crowded around her before she transported them to the Land of the Living. Dropping down, the men noticed that they were placed near to the witch's lair. Phil immediately disappeared into the landscape, his voice slowly growing quieter as he walked, instructing his forces to engage the witch's evil creatures. Johann quickly scrambled after Phil knowing her had to stick back for safety reasons and to help with the background battling.

Omar and Erik supported Cecelia as they were left near the cave's dark face, listening. Omar took out his radio and tuned it to his friend's forces. Nothing was heard except that torrential rain and/or snow was beginning to fall worldwide and that several countries were in national emergency mode. Putting away the radio, Omar, Erik, and Cecelia turned to the cave's entrance. They paused a moment to regard the main entrance and the carnage thereof, seeing evil creatures and good soldiers laying dead or dying. Those that were dying were begging for help, for assistant, for escape from their pain, their torture, for death… However, all three were unable to provide aide to any there, wanting to yet unable to, they had to ignore and go rescue Christine and kill the witch to save many more lives. They moved to travel to the back hidden entrance, having taken twenty minutes to reach due to all the underbrush of the forest's growth.

When they got there, the three were surprised by the scene that was before them. A man in heavy soldier gear was patrolling around the area. Two statues of similar looking soldiers were near the cave's entrance and three smashed statues. The soldier noticed them and cautiously approached them. Nearing them the soldier peered at them and questioned, looking Erik up and down, "Erik Moriean? Omar Dessan? Cecelia? I have been expecting you. Amelia and Phoebe just went into the cave to face the witch moments ago."

Erik's blood boiled when the soldier mentioned the witch, though he did raised a brow at the mention of Amelia's name. Omar sneered as well along with Erik. Cecelia remained impassive, though she did raised a concerned eyebrow at the mention of Amelia's name as well. Erik released Ceelia and extended his hand to the soldier, who took it, "Thank you. Sir…"

"Regelus. My last name. I suggest you quickly follow the other ladies to help save Christine and the world. There's evil about now worldwide. Monsters creeping out from deep forests, shadow slinking from black caves, and demons flying through dark regions. They're causing all sorts of havoc about the globe. Many are frightened, and some have passed. Please, I'll stay out here and guard your tails as you go." Regelus nodded towards the cave.

Erik nodded in thanks and without a word, turned to the cage and walked in. Omar followed with Cecelia by Erik's side. Regelus stayed behind to scout and rid them of any unwanted enemies. As the three walked, they treaded carefully, not knowing if there were any traps hidden therein. Soon they heard screaming and raging battle. Erik, Omar, and Cecelia, who had enough strength to stand now, broke into a run and down into the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, Erik, Omar, and Cecelia skidded to a stop in a large chamber. What they saw was heart stopping…

~Minutes earlier…~

Phoebe and Amelia quietly, stealthily, made their way through the tunnels towards the chanting and the cries of help from below. Unlike Phoebe, who had the ability to blend in with the wall, like a chameleon, Amelia tried her best to hide when a minion would come by their hiding place. Fortunately, with Phoebe's ability, Amelia could hide behind said woman's body on the ground. Soon they heard the chanting come to a head height ahead, yet it soon was followed by a scream and the sounds of struggling.

Amelia and Phoebe raced down the tunnel's decline and saw the witch drag a bloodied, tortured Christine towards a second chamber, which had only a table and a twisted dagger laying on it as its adornment. Phoebe screamed and, with a shock, shattered the barrier between them and the witch with her body and stone making ability. Amelia growled in anger, though her fear was rising.

Bashon-Arnawa turned with the chained Christine, both reacting differently to the newcomers. Bashon-Arnawa screamed in a bloody rage, desperation appearing on her face for a moment before twisting into a grotesque, version filled with hate and rage. Christine's eye lite ip and she smiled weakly, whispering in a hoarse voice, "Amelia! Phoebe!"

Phoebe charged as Bashon-Arnawa screamed for her minions. Dementris came flying at Phoebe, cawing crazily as he flew. He clawed at Phoebe, stopping her as she did her best to ward off his attack, despite him being a bird. She didn't want to resort to turning him to stone in fear of indivertibly turning Christine or Amelia to stone as well in the process. Dementris continued to claw at her again and again only pausing when Bashon0Arnawa hissed out, "Human!" Transforming Dementris into a sword wielding human, giving a far bigger challenge to Phobe as she battled him.

As Phoebe fought off Dementris, Amelia strangely found the strengthen to struggle against another one of Arnawa's minions, a rather grotesque version of a snake and cat combined. It attacked her with tooth and claw, trying to scratch and bite her as she warded it off. Amelia noticed a dagger on a nearby table, and after dodging the creature by luring it to hit the wall, she bounded over to the table. She swung around, cutting off the creature's fanged head as it leaped at her, and she watched a moment before turning away as its head went flying.

Amelia, as if everything was in slow motion, watched as Bashon-Arnawa drag Christine closer and closer to the table. Hearing running though, Amelia watched in renewed hope as Erik, Omar, and Cecelia appeared across the way, tense and ready for battle. However as they arrived, Bashon-Arnawa screamed, "Riaskama psyaaw noawa nais miasma," causing more minions to appear that outnumbered the rescuers three to one. Phoebe struggled to warded off Dementris as he fought her. Omar, fighting several minions, saw her struggle, and did his best to make his way to her despite the battle he was dealing with.

Erik fought off several creatures as well. He, being an expert fighter, fought like the devil, downing multiple enemies by his hands, effectively aiding Omar. Cecelia, behind Erik, fought off several minions with her fire abilities and a knife, preventing them from attacking Erik's back. She growled in rage doing her best to ward off minions as Erik, Omar, and Phoebe battled.

Amelia, noticing they were battling and her being unoccupied, quickly turned and made her way after Bashon-Arnawa as quickly as she could. Shouting out, Amelia made herself ready for the confrontation, "Arnawa! Face me! Your problem and attention should be on me!"

Bashon-Arnawa looked up from her position, having chained Christine to the table, and she sneered in a horrible, sickly way, "You're too late, wretch! This creature… Christine… is to be my sacrifice to make me the most powerful person both physically and spiritually! Besides, you contradict yourdel on saying you're the one I need…" Looking down at the struggling Christine before looking up at Amelia again, smiling evilly, "You see… I never needed Erik's permission for Christine… or her pathetic toad of a father… Being in isolation for 130 years, Christine went under a belonging mentality. She was orphaned and, in a way, abandoned by her love. Erik, to prevent him from rescuing Christine, was also imprisoned as well. In that time, it prepared her in mind and body for this precise moment… for my sacrifice to make me powerful. NO ONE ELSE CAN TAKE HER PLACE YOU FOOL!"

Amelia let out a breath and spoke, "I see… have you by chance remember Cecelia's prophecy?"

Bashon-Arnawa smile faded a tick before she added, "What prophecy girl? The one where I took over her sister's body? The one where I would eventually take over the world?

"No… The one about your downfall Bashon-Arnawa… Or should I call you Bashon? Since you possessed Arnawa way back then? The prophecy where Erik and I kill you..." Amelia stated quietly.

Bashon-Amelia smile disappeared completely and was replaced with an impatient sneer, "So says you, wretch! What prophecy?!"

Amelia walked to her right Bashon-Arnawa's left, causing the witch to turn away from Christine, strategically allowing her to make eye contact with Christine. Said woman saw her idea, eyeing the key to her chains on Bashon-Arnawa's belt. Amelia smiled, continued, "While I was with Cecelia, I researched the scrolls in the Realm of the Dead. I discovered in an ancient scroll this prophecy that explicitly mentioned you." Amelia smiled weakly.

Christine waited until the witch was completely turned before she slowing, imprecipitately creep her hand to the witch's belt, hoping the witch would not feel her hand or notice her movement. Bashon-Arnawa was, however, didn't notice growling out, 'Spit it out you slut! You are dragging it out!" The witch clapped the table in a rage, causing Christine to freeze a moment, waiting to see if the witch noticed, before continuing to the key.

Amelia, knowing Christine was trying to grab the key, never gave an indication she knew to the witch. She did her best to explain to the witch as she moved slowly towards the witch, "The prophecy I refer to is one Enoch wrote millennia ago. I goes as such Bashon-Arnawa." Claring her throat, Amelia began to sing in a beautiful soprano voice.

" ' _Young of heart, old as Earth  
Two minds battle one on one  
Forever at a war of wits  
The two fight for dominance_

 _As the end draws nigh, one will win  
be it light, be it dark  
And when the end come on nigh  
the oracle's end will be at an end_

 _The oracle's end though will be passed on  
to one whose weak will be her next  
The demon in will be no more  
Forever trapped in Tartarus_

 _For your end is near when you see  
the woman with the blue-eyed strength  
Bashon, demon, minion, low  
your days are done, forevermore'_

Forever you;ll be done Bashon." Amelia finished, unnoticing that Bashon-Arnawa was red with rage.

Christine had successfully gotten the key and had unlocked her chains on her wrists, her neck, and her left ankle when Amelia finished her song. Bashon-Arnawa hadn't at all her activity. However, as she froze when Amelia gone quiet, leaving faint sounds of battling raging slowly dying away nearby.

Bashon-Arnawa raged and flew at Amelia who dodged barely, causing the witch to slam into the wall and screaming out a pain howl. This allowed Christine time to unlock herself and join Amelia who gave her the dagger from the table she had used against the cat-snake earlier. Amelia had picked up the twisted dagger as she ran from where the witch slammed into the wall.

The witch righted herself in moments, facing the two women, charging in even greater rage at Christine, being that she had freed herself from the chains. Screaming Bashon-Arnawa flew at the women, "You low life creatures! You will pay for what you have done! Dementris! Arcane! Ragnar! Come to me! Go after the wretched slut! I'll go after Christine!"

"Not so fast witch!" A voice sounded to Bashon-Arnawa's right. Erik, Omar, and Cecelia were in the doorway. Behind them, Phoebe was in a tense position. In Phoebe's right hand, was Dementris' bloody, decapitated head. This caused the witch to scream chant into the room, causing all to hunch over in pain.

Several versions of Dementris in zombie form materialized in moments from the floor. Six in all they went after the new comers with a vengeance. The group was hard pressed against the zombies as they were much stronger and smarter than the normal typical zombie. Meanwhile, Bashon-Arnawa advanced on Amelia and Christine.

Neither having ever been fencing before, but between both of them Amelia and Christine barely, but effectively warded off Bashon-Arnawa for a long time whole their friends dealt with the zombie soldier's with difficulty. After several agonizing munites of battle between them, Bashon-Arnawa seemed to be the better of the three of them, causing Christine and Amelia to retreat more and more. However when the witch made a move towards Amelia, said woman was able to dodge and make a move, causing a long, deep wound to the witch's left arm.

Bashon-Arnawa screamed in pain, and she reeled back in pain as she gripped her left arm. Though unbeknownst to them all, it was the dagger that the witch was going to use and needed to kill Christine for her sacrifice in her eternity potion. It needed the blood of the sacrifice to do the ritual. But being it was Bashon-Arnawa's blood, it had taken up her blood instead…

~To be continued…~

Ok so yes it has been a long while since I posted an official chapter… Though here we are! Hope you all enjoy! And please review if you are so inclined to.

Au revoir! Until next time! _  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everybody! And welcome back to New Beginnings!

Sorry it has been so long. In the last three weeks, I got a second part time job and other commitments going on, causing me to put the story on hold for a little while. But here we are!

So, last time in the story, we were in Bashon-Arnawa's chamber and our heroes were battling for Christine's life and the fate of the world. Here we are continuing on with where we left off last time. The dagger took up the blood of the witch which is a pivotal point to take in.

Please enjoy! And remember I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any related content.

Onward! Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Erik raised up from his position on the floor, having just finished taking care of the four zombie minions of Bashon's doing. Omar and Phoebe stayed on guard for other evil minions as they just finished with several more creatures. Cecelia slinked into the darkest corner to rest and watch as the scene folded out. Amelia was trying her best to defend herself against the witch… and was failing miserably. Fortunately, Erik raced over and faced the witch as she flew into a rage like no other at his interference.

Bashon-Arnawa flew at Erik, knocking his back before she charged at Amelia again with a knife. This time Amelia didn't dodge fast enough when the witch made contact with her knife. Bashon-Arnawa slashed her face before lifting her up and throwing her across the room hard. Amelia became dazed, dropping her dagger as she felt blood trickle down her face. In hopelessness and fear, Amelia watched as Christine tried in vain as she tried to run. Omar, Phoebe, and Cecelia were again preoccupied with new minions whereas Erik was trying to still to get up from being thrown back himself.

Bashon-Arnawa took up her dagger, not realizing it was the wrong one, and prepared to stab Christine. Raising the knife, Bashon-Arnawa chanted her cursed words, "Zrashx prolzeasa rashasna alapelle!" And then…! …*Pain*…

Amelia had stabbed Bashon-Arnawa through the heart behind her back. Christine watched in awed horror as Erik screamed a warrior's cry and jumped forward, stabbing Bashon-Arnawa through her chest, a wide, shock look appearing on Arnawa's face. As Erik sank the dagger deeper into the witch's chest, Amelia did so from behind, her blade infused with the witch's blood, having the ability to killed her. Erik, still holding onto his dagger, growled out menacingly, "Good riddance witch! May you burn in hell where you belong! May you be judged for all eternity!" And with that he thrust her body backwards, Amelia letting go, causing the witch to stagger back and to the floor.

~In Arnawa's mind…~

At that exact moment Erik's and Amelia's daggers stabbed through her chest and back, Arnawa stabbed Bashon through his heart. She knelt over him as he had stumbled back and fell to his knees. She looked down at him with resolve and finality, staring into his hate filled eyes, saying, "You never learned from Lucifer's failures Bashon. You lusted for power just as he and you followed his footsteps, never realizing you were doomed to fail from the start."

Arnawa looked around, her mind's light dimming some, but still strong enough. She knelt and looked into his eyes again, continuing, "You targeted me, even with my weakened faith at the time, it became perfected with time. I was out of your reach before you even possessed my body Bashon. You were doomed to fail in some way and this is it. You'll be in the Lake of Fire in no time once I am done." Arnawa stood, never breaking eye contact.

Bashon spat out, "Damn you, wretch…"

Arnawa let out a humorless chuckle, "No, you are the one damned for all eternity Bashon… May God have mercy on you…"

Bashon growled, doing his best to struggle against the sword, but as he did, his energy and power ebbed away even quicker.

Slowly Bashon swayed, sputtering and gurgling, as he fell forward. His body twitched and jerked for several moments before he finally stopped moving all together. When he did, his body started to disintegrate. Arnawa pulled her sword out and finally felt all control to her body flow to her mind. After so long not able to control it, the pain was surprising. When it came, the light brightened and pulled her consciousness. The light soon faded, her eye meeting Cecelia's tear-filled eyes.

~Back in the lair…~

Christine watched in shocked horror as Bashon-Arnawa stumbled back, struggling to stay standing. She herself was frozen there on the table, her life still going through her mind at how close to death she was… how close she was to losing her life…

Cecelia ran over as she finished a minion of Bashon-Arnawa, screaming, "Arnawa!" But she stopped cold as Bashon-Arnawa growled.

Said person rasped out in an evil, demented, distorted voice, "Curse… you… all… You have… ruined me… You will not… escape my lord's… evil curse… Curse you… all!"

Erik sneered, "Your arrogance precedes you Bashon. You could never see or could understand that you were never meant to succeed. You were always meant to fail in the end by God's plan. Whether it be by His angels…. Or us!"

Bashon-Arnawa growled weakly, cheat heaving as she fell to her side. She shook and convulsed, dark energy fizzling on her body, making her look like she was struck by black lightning. However, Erik and the others jumped back as a black entity left Arnawa's body, causing her to stop moving, eyes closed. The entity flew up and around the cavern, trying desperately to find a new host.

In that moment, Amelia stood, her ill, pale look gone, replaced with a solid, confident, healthy look. In a slow enchanting voice spoke as if some ancient, good person filled her, "In the light of our power Bashon, you have been found to be in possession of a power you were never suppose to possess. You defiled the Creator's sentence too long and will be thrown into the Lake of Fire immediately. Sat farewell to your existence here on Earth, for your time has come." Amelia touched the wall behind her, a black portal with an angry orange-red tint to it borders appearing. When she turned to face the screeching entity that flew around, her hair color had gone to that of a coloring of brown and white and her eyes were full of wrath and anger, causing the others to gasp in awe and fear.

Amelia commanded, in a voice that would cause armies to do her bidding, "Capture…" Out of the black void of the portal, blackened, bloody chains flew out, steaming and heavy. The entity tried its best to escape, but as soon as it tried to touch Christine, the chains wrapped around its 'legs'. The entity screeched larger, as if in pain, even more desperate sound than before. It clawed the floor in vain as the chains slowly dragged it closer and closer to the ominous doorway.

Bashon let out one more scream before he crossed over the threshold of the doorway and was suddenly pulled into the void beyond, disappearing into the black depths of the portal. The doorway snapped shut with a loud boom, leaving nothing to indicate it was there. Everyone sighed in relief, and pain, knowing the battle was won… Finally won.

Amelia sighed, her adrenaline rush just starting to slowly fade, pain and soreness causing her stay still as she watched Erik breath in heavy to let out a shuddering breathe. He closed his eyes, thankful that his oppressor was finally dead. Everyone's attention, however, was brought to Cecelia's tear-filled voice, "Arnawa…"

Cecelia was sitting on the floor holding an unfamiliar woman who had two daggers in her, one in her back and the other in her chest. Cecelia looked down upon the woman's face, her tears falling on her chest, as she whispered, "Arnawa? Do you remember me?"

Those around stared at the women in awe, all except Christine who knew it was Cecelia's sister Arnawa. Omar and Phoebe respectfully pulled back to the entrance and hung back there to give them air. Erik stood a few feet away while Amelia and Christine crept closure, sitting next to the two ancient women.

The woman laying prone, weakly nodded, her beautiful, yet gaunt face having returned once Bashon was expelled, staring up at Cecelia with cloudy eyes, quietly saying, "Yes sister… I am so… so sorry it all… ended this way… I should have… have never gotten… gotten involved with… that man… that evil man… He led me… led many to… to death… especially by my… my ha…" She coughed and groaned in pain before continuing… "My hands… so many… many people… too many… suffered or killed…" Arnawa moved her hand to Cecelia's tear-stained check, "Especially you my… my dear older sister… and Christine and Erik… I am… am so sorry…"

Cecelia shook her head, her voice weak, cracking as she spoke, "No Arnawa… I have been praying for thus day. For you to be liberated from that demon's hold. And I have! You have no need to apologize sister! That bastard demon is to be blamed for everything that's happened. I have forgiven you long ago. With all my heart!" Cecelia cried, smiling weakly as she gently comforted her sister who cried silently, agreeing with Cecelia. Phoebe, held by a crying Omar, sobbed as they watched from a respectful distance away.

Erik on the other hand was stiff and uncomfortable as he watched. Neither moved or taken with the words said, he spoke, "How do I forgive the person who has done all that was done to Christine and I? And the others who suffered? We suffered all. Greatly as I may say!" He sneered, though as he did, he felt six pairs of unapproving eyes stare straight at him, causing him to immediately feel the guilt that he never had felt before.

A voice startled them all, save Arnawa who still was laying prone on Cecelia's lap, "You will forgive her, Erik, because she personally isn't responsible for any of your suffering."

All eyes went to a heavily limping Charles, who leaned heavy on Phil's shoulder. He, along with Phil's help, come forward slowly, towards a stunned, yet still angry, Erik, who stepped back from him in fear. Charles and Phil stopped a few steps from Erik, Charles motioning to Phil to let him go. He addressed Erik, "Yes Bashon possessed her, causing much suffering and deaths by her hands, but it wasn't what she truly wanted. Bashon is the one to blame here, not Arnawa, Erik."

Cecelia, who never took her eyes off of Arnawa, quietly spoke, "He's right… Arnawa, if you hadn't resisted for so long against Bashon's attempts to control you through and through, things would be much different. Much worse than it is now." Cecelia looked up and made eye contact with everyone before locking eyes with Erik, who was still sneering somewhat, "You're one to speak Erik. There is much we could point out about you Erik. You have much to atone for as does everyone else when they have personal issues. But you especially. Aside from that, no on eis focused on dealing with anyone's sins, past and present, besides Arnawa's.

Charles nodded, her wise words reiterated his. Omar and Phoebe had left to make sure there were no more minions left around. Phil had also left to hear on the international situation. Christine and Amelia also nodded, both frowning in disapproval at Erik's insensitivity, both understanding Arnawa's predicament.

Erik growled seeing their point in their words, but he was determined to get them to see his point, "Now see here…" But he stumbled back as Christine slapped him across his check, causing his mask to go flying. As he scrambled to get it, Christine prevented him, cornering him, growling at him in anger.

"HOW… DARE… YOU?!" Christine hissed out, "How dare you?! Did you not understand the gravity of this situation here?! The good side of Arnawa? Have you so completely ignored all that has been revealed to you?" When Erik stayed silent, she understood that he did understand, "Yes, Bashon did use Arnawa as a vessel, and yes, she, under his control, committed horrible and unspeakable acts that should be condemned for all eternity, which he is now doing. However, that is out of the question! Don't you see Erik? She gave her very life… her very existence to prevent Bashon from harming millions. She just needed us to help her! Arnawa is dying. If you don't realize your own forgiveness I have given you because of your past and the forgiveness you done to forgive those who hurt you in the past, you don't deserve any of it. You don't deserve my love that I have freely given. You would be worse that a murderer in my eyes Erik, a traitor to me. For taking my purity. For misleading so many others." Christine sneered, growling it all out, causing Erik to shrink back in fear.

Erik, fear and terror sweep through him, as he listened to his beloved speak, renouncing him, unless he understood what forgiveness meant, but that was the issue. What is forgiveness? It was foreign to him. Yet with sudden realization understood Christine's words. She had forgiven him of his past. He then understood that to get past this, he had to forgive all those who had done him wrong, including Arnawa. But he still hesitated, "You don't understand. I did those things…"

Christine screamed, "NO! You did nothing for me! You only harmed my friends and I. And you brought much suffering to many others while I was at the opera house! I have had as much time as you to think things over. Yes, I see you did, but your obsession with me doesn't make any of what you did right. All of it was morally and spiritually wrong Erik! I foragve you, and now… now you reject my gift of forgiveness and freedom of your wrongdoings, your past, yourself!"

Erik stared back, afraid, finally coming to grips with what forgiveness was, it wasn't just a noun, to forgive because someone said you had to, but as a verb. To forgive was to forgive wholeheartedly, even when the other party either didn't want it, or deserve it. He stared down his own past, his mistakes, himself. Could he forgive himself? Christine had. If she could forgive him, he could forgive himself. Then he felt free, freer than any time he was out in the open. He suddenly felt love for the woman who caused him so much pain. The others watched him as he shiffled over to Cecelia and Arnawa, falling to his knees before them both. All the others looked away because of his actions, his words, his deeds,, and his rejection of forgiveness. Even as he came face to face with Arnawa, he still was hesitant. Would she forgive him?

"Christine you have truly and utterly exposed me. You… you are right… I am a wretched, foolish creature of the night. I believed I didn't deserve anything… anything of value…" All stayed silent as he spoke, tears flowing, "I don't deserve your forgiveness or anyone else's, but I want to ask Arnawa… Can you forgive me for hating you?"

Arnawa's pale face showed pain, but in it, she nodded, "Yes, I wholeheartedly forgive you Erik. And in that can you forgive me and yourself?"

Erik lowered his head, considered her words, "I don't know. Is that even possible?"

Arnawa laughed, "Yes it is youngling. It is possible in fact it is freeing! Once you can forgive yourself of deeds you can be free to forgive the others as well. You just did so." Arnawa eyes rolled up, her body seizing a bit before she settled, Cecelia trying her best to stop the bleeding from her sister's chest in vain.

Amelia stroked Arnawa's beautiful, yet gaunt face, and her white hair, her young beauty having returned when Bashon was expelled from her body. Aranwa was younger than Cecelia, sporting violet eyes, and whit hair. While Cecelia had two pink, claw-like tattoos on each checks, Arnawa sports two magenta strip tattoos on her checks. Her face and body were gaunt from her centuries of eating little to nothing or from just from years of eating and/or preying on human flesh and blood.

Arnawa looked slowly over to Christine, smiling, "I… I thank you… Christine my… my dear friend… you were there… there to console me… when I… I needed it… I was… was lonely… and speaking with… with you boosted my spirit and…" Arnawa weakly groaned, shuttering in pain before continuing, "And my moral against Bashon… Thank you…"

Christine, with tears flowing, smiled weakly, hauntedly, "You're welcome Arnawa… Anything to help you heal. Besides, who wouldn't do it? You are a hero Arnawa. You fought off his attempts to truly take you over completely. For millennia. That merits forgiveness from me."

Charles limped forward, saying, "From us all Arnawa, not just Amelia and Christine."

Amelia nodded, "Yes Arnawa. Although, Bashon did cause many to suffer, you prevented him from causing even more horrendous things from happening." Amelia took the millennia old woman's hand in hers tears coursing down her face.

Arnawa's smile weakened on her blue tinted lips, her face pale as if made from marble. She struggled to breath in, her voice growing weaker as she spoke, "Amelia, you… were the one to help Erik kill me and to suggest… that you needed… to… be here…" Arnawa moaned again, eye rolling as she shuttered again, more violently this time, causing more blood to flow from her chest wound.

When Arnawa settled down, her voice was weaker, quieter than ever before, "You are to be my successor… Amelia… To take on my role with… with Cecelia… though you can live… your life normally as… as you do so with her…" Arnawa grimaced fighting to stay long enough to finish, "You've proved your faith and yourself. Your courage… your power… your wisdom… You are worthy of that which I willing give to you…" Arnawa reached her hand out shakily and touched Amelia's forehead.

Said woman gasped in surprise, followed by a gasp of pain. She did her best to stay kneeling, but soon the pain caused her to double over. Erik scrambled over, catching Amelia before she hit the floor. Groaning in pain, Amelia had her eyes clamped shut as she seized in Erik's arms.

The others watched helplessly, and in shock, as Amelia's hair went completely snow white and her checks gained two strip tattoos, the color of maroon. After a few tense moments, Amelia stilled and went silent. Erik felt her move and he helped her sit up. Opening her eyes, the others gasped, her right eye was sapphire blue and her left eye was blood red. Even Cecelia raised a brow.

Arnawa smiled, her eyes closing some, as she spoke in a whisper, "May my gift of my abilities and power be on your side Amelia Honsdotter. May you be blessed beyond the moon." Arnawa looked and locked eyes with Erik, admonishing him, yet giving him a small blessing and thanks to helping kill her oppressor.

Arnawa watched as he lowered his head and cross his hand over his heart, accepting her blessing, thanks, and admonishment. Arnawa slowly moved her eyes to her lock with her sister's, "Cecelia, I love… love you… Be blessed… do not… cry… I will… will see you… later…" And with that, Arnawa breathed her last, her body going limp.

With that Cecelia choked, sobbing as she held her sister's body to her, grieving as she rocked back and forth at her sister's passing. Amelia felt the power run through her, the power of the people of Living Fire. She cried as did all the others. Hanging their heads in sadness. Erik knelt, tears slowly making their way down his checks, and he sang a sorrowful song for Arnawa's passing, as Christine joined him.

~After Erik's song…~

After Erik finished his song in honor of Arnawa, the true Arnawa, he offered with much hesitation to have the honor of carrying her body out of this place. Arnawa's body had aged rapidly after her passing to that of a very old woman. Cecelia nodded through tears, even though she was a little reluctant to art from her sister, giving Erik permission to lift her sister's body from the floor. Amelia, Christine, and Phoebe crowded Cecelia to comfort her, but as soon as Amelia touched Cecelia's arm, fire sprang from the touch, flooding the chamber.

The flames raged though they didn't cause any harm to anyone. They swirled tighter and tighter, closing around Amelia and Cecelia, causing the others to back away. The flames blinded the watchers, forcing them to shield their eyes, but moments later, blinking to regain their vision, the observers watched as Arnawa hugged Cecelia and Amelia. The latter woman having a silver crown on her head. And diamonds mounted on it. Cecelia hugged her sister before Arnawa faded from sight.

The flames died away, leaving things as before. Omar spoke up, "What was that all about?"

Cecelia looked at him, a sad smile gracing her lips, "Just a simple goodbye from sister to sister Omar. Now… Ready to leave and get out of this hell hole?"

Christine sighed, "Yes, too much evil has happened today. Ready Erik?" She looked around not seeing said person in sight. "Erik? Where are you?"

Cecelia, Christine, Phoebe, Omar, and Charles, who held onto Phoebe's back, looked around, confusion reigning at his disappearance. That's when they heard it… A shout for desperation and help from the main chamber. The group rushed to the room to see Erik, still holding Arnawa's body, as he was held against the wall by several versions of Dementris' zombies. He was cornered. And when he saw them appear, Erik mouthed, "Help me!"

With that, they went into action. Charles climbed off Phoebe quickly, who quickly slithered over to encase one zombie in her crushing serpentine body, effectively killing the creature in moments. Omar fought off a second one while Cecelia and Amelia off one each. A fifth zombie pounced on Charles, but between him and Christine, they were able to fend it off. Phoebe slithered over and crushed it liked she did the first. Two more still prowled on Erik, who had brandished a sword clumsily as he held Arnawa's body. He did his best to ward off their advance, but he was slowly being cornered yet again. That's when Amelia, Omar, and Christine came to his rescue. Amelia took on one while Christine distracted the second one for Omar to stab in the back.

When all was done and said, all the comrades breathed heavily, tense and armed, waiting to see if any more monsters would come. Erik sighed in relief, grateful to no end for their assistance in rescuing him and Arnawa's body, "Thank you all. They pounced on me as soon as I approached the tunnel, herding me away from you all."

Cecelia growled at the statement, "They were after Arnawa's body. If they had gotten ahold of her, they would have done horrible things, unspeakable to mention… Come! We need to get out of here!" And at that moment, the ground shuddered and groaned, causing them all the gasp in surprise, Cecelia screamed, "Quickly! COME! THIS WAY!" She ran through the chamber to the exit tunnel, the others scrambling after her. If felt like they all sloppily ran as the ground shuddered through the tunnel to the exit.

Erik was the last to follow the group, Christine not far in front of him. They heard the sound of crumbling, crunching, screeching stone behind them, causing all of them to panis run towards the light ahead. Erik was the last to come out, throwing himself out, trying his best to keep Arnawa's body unharmed as he did so.

The cave collapsed in on itself, crushing anything else living inside of it. Erik, Christine, Amelia, Cecelia, Charles, Phoebe, and Omar all watched as they lay there on the ground as the earthquake went on, watching in shock as a black mist rose above the collapsing underground lair. The mist shuddered, forming into a vague form of a man's screaming head silently before it was sucked down into the crunching stones below, disappearing from view.

As quickly as it all started the earthquake stopped as the collapsing underground stopped, causing everything to go silent and still, the air quiet and clear. Erik and the others sat there, doumbfounded, but it soon turned into relief, happiness, and euphoria. They had survived. They had lived. Christine was still in disbelief, barely able to comprehend her freedom, her oppressor truly gone, never to harm her again. She scouted over to Erik and touched his shoulder, giving him a smile never before seen.

Erik breathed heavily staring at Christine, just dumbfounded that everything was true. Freedom and a new life with her. Her carefree smile reinforced that, causing him to smile back. But the weight in his arms caused his smile to fade. He and Christine looked down to Arnawa's pale face, both of them filled with sorrow. She had given her life to help set them free. "She helped us to get to this point Erik." Christine whispered.

Erik nodded in agreement, a tear falling from his mangled eye. Christine smiled sorrowfully as she reached up and wiped it away. "A new life for you and I, angel. My angel of music." Christine placed a gentle hand against his deformed check. "Along with our friends and family!" She looked around to the others, who were still contemplating the earthquake and mist.

Amelia shook off her stupor, just grateful to be alive and well again, knowing the others were as well. Phoebe changed to her human form before she stood and ran to her brother, who spread his arms wide. Phoebe jumped hugged him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, "We're alive! And we won Omar! We can live life normally again!"

As the Persian siblings celebrated, Charles limped over to Christine and Erik, embracing his daughter for the first time since Bashon had kidnapped her. "Christine… My daughter… We won… We won!"

"Yes papa! We won!" Christine stuttered, tears coming to her eyes. Charles eyes went wide, realizing her voice was back. He pulled her into am embrace, one she felt like he was going to lose her again. She hugged him back, smiling despite the tears. "I love you papa!"

Erik smiled, relishing the family reunion, though feeling out of place a little. He turned, but was jerked and Erik found himself in the middle of a group hug with everyone around him. Christine was holding onto him to his right, Amelia to his left. Cecelia awkwardly hugged him from the front, shielding Arnawa from the others. Omar hugged him from behind, causing Erik to smirk, yet he didn't care, _Insufferable Persian…_ Erik smiled. Charles was hugging bother Omar and Christine to his back right. And last, but not least, Phoebe wrapped them all gently with her serpentine body. Erik closed his eyes, finally feeling love though his brain. All these people loved him and treat him like a normal human being.

Soon the mismatched family disengaged, collectively sighed. Erik asked, "What now everyone?"

Cecelia waved to get everyone's attention, "First things first. We need to get to Omar's place and clean up. We then need to bury Arnawa." Cecelia hesitated, shoulders dropping before continuing, "Then after that we need to work on all the legal processes. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, but before we go I just wanted to say… We won!" Christine shouted in excitement, her hands in the air. The others cheered in response. Erik walked over to her, and smiled down at her. Christine smiled back with a blush, "What my angel?"

"You look… beautiful!" Erik said sheepishly, turning beet red, never before being embarrassed. He wasn't the type to show affection in public. Christine reached up and planted a kiss on his check, being coy and flirtatious. Everyone snickered, smiling at the interaction.

"Oh you big softy. I knew you had a heart of gold in there somewhere. Thank you! You handsome devil." Christine smiled. But her smiled disappeared when Erik smiled menacingly.

"Cecelia you wouldn't mind if Omar held Arnawa for a moment, would you?" Erik asked Cecelia without taking his eyes off Christine who inched back slowly.

Cecelia shook her head, smirking, "Not at all. But as long as you bring her home for me." Erik nodded. Omar took Arnawa from Erik.

As soon as he was free of his burden, Erik bolted after Christine, who squealed in mock terror, though a smile graced her face as she turned to run from Erik. The others watched at the coupled run in the meadow, smiles on their faces as the sunset beyond the trees. Overhead, a white dove flew, giving the sense of peace to all there in the meadow.

~The End~

So I just wanted to say this is the end of the story here for us all. I will have an epilogue to finish wrapping things up but this is the last official chapter for my story.

I want to thank you all for sticking with my story. I also want to thank you all for taking the time read it and review. Thank you ADiamondButterFly and Child of Dreams for reviewing. And thank you all again for sticking with me and my story since last September.

I will do my best to get the epilogue on in the next month or so. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, I just started a second part time job three weeks ago and life has been pretty busy for me. Au revoir!


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hello everybody! So this is it! This is the last chapter or should I say the epilogue to this story of mine. As I said before, I have been quite busy with two part time jobs as I search for a full time job all the while juggling life.

I just wanted to thank all the people who read my story and I want to give a shout out to Child of Dreams, ADiamondButterfly, and Luca CP for the reviews, they were quite helpful. Because of that I will be doing what I call the "epic edit" after all is said and done to fix any typos, tie up any loose ends, and to fix issues that came up.

I hope you all enjoy the ending/epilogue to this story.

Enjoy!

Epilogue

Christine sat in the chair next to the window inside Amelia's room at her mansion. She smiled down as she looked over the wedding décor that was in the beautiful gardens that made up the backyard. Blue and gold reigned as the colors of the wedding of choice, as blue was Amelia's favorite color and gold being Omar's family crest color, both going well with each other. It had been a year and a half since the battle with Bashon-Arnawa.

Since that day in Bashon's lair a year and half ago, Omar and Amelia had dated and he had purposed to her. Erik and her had married three months after they were legally pronounced alive by the French and USA government, both given a duel citizenship. Erik and her had moved in with Amelia at her mansion in the Midwest, both finally putting their past in France behind them as the city brought back too many mixed or bad memories. Cecelia, along with Amelia, was able to move the portal to the Realm of the Dead to a hidden corner of the high maze in the gardens, effectively keeping it a mystery to all.

As Christine watched the rest of the staff finish up the touches on the decorations, the guests started to arrive. She smiled thinking back to the day that Omar had purposed to Amelia, which Amelia had recounted to her later that same evening.

 ***Flashback***

Amelia walked hand in hand with Omar to the vineyards she had planted a few years ago at her farm which was vast here in the Midwest. They were in full bloom, providing a boom crop this year to which she would then gain a huge profit later this harvest season. Amelia sighed, relieved to finally be done with her masters program. Omar had transferred to the States, easily finding a job here in Minnesota. Omar stared around in awe at the fields in wonder, "So fields will yield much wine, Aemlia? How much?" He asked her.

Amelia chuckled, "More that 70 barrels worth if we get a boon. However, if I want to create a world renounced wine, about 45 barrels. Then I will create a blend to add it. Eventually creating 50 barrels. This is where I keep my secrets, Omar." She smiled at Omar, who chuckled at her in amusement.

"Fine, keep your secrets, woman." Omar replied, rolling his eyes. He looked over the fields as the workers placed on netting, "What are they doing?" He pointed.

"Birds and wild animals like to eat the grape clusters, blossoms, and the leaves. Before the clusters are ripe, causing a lose in profit." Amelia explained, proud to see her employees were doing their jobs correctly. When she turned around back to Omar, he was kneeling, causing her to gasp, her hands going to her mouth.

"Amelia Honsdotter, we've known each other for a long time and have gotten each other in some pretty weird and dangerous situations. With you being a Keeper of Fire I have no chance to keep up with your caliber. For I had to sneak away to ask your gather. Would you, Amelia Honsdotter, do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Amelia Dessan?" Omar asked.

Amelia looked at him in shock before nodding vigorously, "Yes." She whispered.

"Yes! I will marry you Omar Dessan! Yes I will!" She shouted as she hugged him, causing both of them to land on the grass kissing.

* **End Flashback***

 _Reminds me of when Erik purposed to me and our wedding. And now look… 15 months later and we have a beautiful three-month-old daughter._ Christine smiled down at her daughter. Arnawa. Named after Cecelia's sister. She smiled, yet she sighed as she remembered her own wedding then.

 ***Flashback***

Christine wrung her hands yet again, nervous as a lark, though also beyond happy, beyond excited. She was getting married today. To Erik. Amelia and Julia had planned the entire thing with their mother. Phoebe had many ideas and had put many of them into motion as well. Her favorite color was green and Erik's was gold, making the decorations lovely. The bridesmaids had deep green dresses that were floor length, and have a beautiful bodice that had looked like a river. The sleeves were a beautiful leaf green mesh that opened up at the shoulder and flowed down to their wrists, giving the women access to show their arms.

Christine looked down at her own dress… her wedding dress. It was a beautiful white with a flower design on the bodice. Similar to her bridesmaids' dresses, it had more of a ballroom design. It also had emeralds, rubies, and blue sapphires embedded on the bodice. Her bouquet was made of red roses and white daisies. Cecelia, Amelia, Julia, and Phoebe would be holding smaller bouquets with three roses surrounded by white daisies.

In less than a half hour, her father would be walking her down the aisle. "Hey Chris! How about we finish your veil and get you to the foyer? The wedding is to start in 15 minutes." Amelia took Christine's hands, effectively pulling her from her thoughts.

"Uh… sure. Thanks Ame!" Christine nodded, smiling a nervous smile.

Cecelia came over and placed a comforting hand on the bride's shoulder, "Relax Christine. There's nothing to be nervous over. Just think! After the wedding and the reception, you and Erik will be heading to New Zealand to see the world there! You both deserve it!"

Christine blushed, nodding her nervousness and anxiety decreasing somewhat, but still hovered there slightly, "But what if something happens and we're separated or captured again?"

Phoebe came over and helped Amelia to finish pinning Christine's veil in place, saying as she did so, "Don't be so worried Chris! Omar had some friends who work with the New Zealand government and he reassured me and everyone that they'll have people keeping a close enough eye on you both as you're both there. Not too close because it is your honeymoon time."

Christine finally let go her breath that she didn't realize she was holding, nodding in realization that she truly had nothing to worry about, "Thank you. Thank you all."

Julia laughed, "You're welcome Chris! Besides, put that out of your mind! You're getting married in 10 minutes! Come! I just heard your father approaching." Amelia, Phoebe, Cecelia, and Julia led Christine to the door, her father waiting outside.

"Wow… You are as beautiful as your mother on our wedding day, my daughter. Ready? Erik is awaiting." Charles smiled, offering her his arm which she gladly took with a slightly shaking hand.

~ At the Alter…~

Erik shuffled back and forth on his feet. He was nervous. Omar was there to his left, along with Johann, Jason (Amelia's college friend), and John (Omar's friend from his police work). He had cursed several times at Omar's snarky, yet humorous comments while getting ready, but he was grateful for his friendship, just like his friendship with his ancestor so long ago.

Suddenly the music came, the doors at the back of the church opening. In order, Amelia came down the aisle, then Cecelia, Phoebe, and finally Julia, taking their places to his right as the bridesmaids. Soon Christine, on her father's arm, came walking down the aisle, beyond beautiful.

Her dress, similar to the bridesmaids', was beautiful and made for her. Also, it was much more modern and fashionable to date. His mouth hung open, tears running down his face. His reaction caused everyone to smile, knowing he truly loved her. Christine smiled at him, causing him to smile in return. When Charles arrived with Christine, he handed Christine over to Erik, "Take good care of her, Erik. She is precious beyond measure to me."

"I will Charles. On my life." Erik nodded, promising.

The ceremony was beautiful. Once the preacher said, "Erik you may kiss your bride." Erik preceded to take her in his arms and lean her down in an impress display of PDA. Everyone cheered and whistled, happy for the newlyweds.

The reception was beyond fun. Christine talked with her father as they danced the father-daughter dance. "So father, will you be saddened when Erik and I are in New Zealand?"

Charles chuckled, a sad smile appearing on his lips, "I will not lie, Christine, yes I will. But I know that you two will have the time of your lives there. I have been there myself and it is beautiful. The hiking trails there and the wildlife are amazing. I will give you both a list of things to do while down there."

Christine smiled, but soon it was replaced by a wondering frown, "What did you and Erik talk about when you two were closed up in Amelia's personal study?"

Charles frowned, knowing she'd ask sooner or later, "Let's just say there were words and some… fisticuffs… that happened and we came to an understanding afterwards. He's now been set right in his ways."

"Father! Why!" Christine said louder than normal, a shocked expression on her face.

Charles laughed, a smile on his face, "Christine, it's natural. Most fathers I know would do the exact same thing if it came to that. Besides, he agreed with me that it had to be done. He now understands. Everything."

Christine sighed, "Fine. I give you that father." The music came to an end and Erik came over.

"Can I have this dance, Christine?" Erik asked, bowing to her.

"Of course." Christine agreed, smiling. Charles sighed, handing her over. They danced to Ed Sheeran's duet with Andrea Bocelli on his song "Perfect". The rest of reception, Christine and Erik were hardly inseparable, barely ever more than twenty feet apart. When the guests started to leave, Christine and Erik decided to take their leave as well, to prepare for their honeymoon to New Zealand.

 ***End flashback***

 _That's when I suspected that I got pregnant with our daughter, Arnawa._ Christine smiled down at the beautiful three-month-old daughter. She looked down to the guests arriving, beyond happy for Omar and Amelia to be marrying this day. It was beautiful out. Just like at her wedding Ed Sheeran's duet with Andrea Bocelli for "Perfect" would be played for their first dance, but she and Erik would be singing the duet. Sighing contently, Christine racked her daughter back and forth, as adorable as she was.

Arnawa brought unending joy to her father Charles, who seemed to have come alive more. Erik, proud father and husband, seemed to finally learned to live life normally after their marriage, many accepting his face as normal. However, he had become overprotective father and husband, annoying her to no end. Christine sighed, but when someone cleared their throat behind her, she turned to face them.

Christine smiled when she saw Cecelia standing next to the full-length mirror. Amelia, Julia, and Phoebe were there looking over at her, smiling. Cecelia smiled, "What's wrong Christine? That's the third time you sighed since you sat down there ten minutes ago to feed Arnawa." Cecelia said, a wider smile forming at the reference to her sister.

"Nothing is particularly wrong, Cecelia. Just annoyed with Erik. He's been beyond over protective since Arnawa's birth. But I was also thinking of when Omar purposed to you Amelia. Still as romantic as it sounds."

Amelia nodded, smiling, "Yes. Omar was quite the romantic at the time. Once we are done with our wedding and the reception, Omar's parents insisted they would throw another wedding in their culture's standards for us. It's been rather… interesting… to interact with them. Let's just say there have been some… compromises… to say it at best right now." She looked around thoughtfully to say it correctly. "If I remember correctly since I heard the story about his former love and with Phoebe's return, they've become much more open to my marriage with Omar."

Phoebe stood, her bridesmaid dress flowing behind her as she came over to Christine. She had a knowing smile on her face as she leaned against the chair, "Let's just say I had a large part in changing their minds to being more open to their marriage." A Cheshire smile coming to her face as her eyes changed to her Medusa ones.

"Wait… don't tell me you turned into your Medusa form…? Did you?" Julia asked, perplexed.

"Heavens no! I did not, but I did threaten to leave for good if they didn't loosen their standards some. There is much I learned about the world since my time with Bashon and after I was freed. So, I just did some threats as I was and am under Federal protection here in the USA and the European Union." Phoebe stated, smiling in victory.

Christine chuckled, but looked down to Arnawa when she started to fuss. She turned away from the window as she stood to go nurse Arnawa in a more private setting. Afterwards, Christine was able to hand off Arnawa to Amelia's parents who would take great care of her during the wedding. Soon she was dressed and prepared with Phoebe, Cecelia, and Julia. Amelia was dressed and ready to be walked down the aisle by her father.

Soon the wedding commenced. Erik looked handsome in his suit that he had bought a few months back. So did Johann, Julia's fiancé. Omar had his good friend John from the police force escort Phoebe down, where Jason would escort down Cecelia. As the preacher married Omar and Amelia, Christine cried, happy to know her two friends were so in love with each other, they were made for each other. Everyone laughed, cheered and whistled as Omar dipped Amelia down into a deep abiding kiss.

At the reception Christine sang with Erik as the band played, though they did have time to dance with each other and others as the reception went on. Soon Amelia and Omar decided to take their leave for Persia so to appease his parents for the Persian wedding. Phoebe would go with them to see that her and Omar's parents made good on their promises.

Erik handed Christine into their SUV after she buckled Arnawa into the car seat. Cecelia, Julia, Johann, Charles, and the three of them lived with Amelia at her mansion. They each had a wing to themselves. Charles actually lived in a newly built cottage on the same grounds for privacy. Omar had Meg and Antoinette Giry moved over to the States to allow them to be close to him as his hired help. His associates in France would up keep his residence so when he and Amelia went to France, it would be ready for their use. Their honeymoon would take them to Australia and the Pacific Islands once their Persian wedding had come to an end.

Erik drove the way to the mansion, having just legally gotten his license in the mail along with Christine's. It hadn't taken them long to learn about cars and to get used to technology in general. Pulling into the quasit, or parking garage, Erik opened the door for Christine, "There you go my lady!"

"Thank you, Erik." Christine smiled as she got out of the car. "Could you get Arnawa out of the backseat Erik? She was rather heavy when I placed her in it before we left." She asked as she reached into grab her purse.

"I will indeed, Christine, as my lady bids me!" Erik smiled. He unbuckled his daughter from the car, pulling her car seat out gently before backing up and closing the door quietly as Arnawa was sound asleep. Offering his free arm to Christine, they walked hand in hand quietly to their rooms in the West Wing. Arnawa's nursery was joined to their master bedroom via a set of double doors. Erik and Christine went to the nursery first placing Arnawa down in her crib after changing her diaper and nursing her.

Christine looked down at Arnawa, leaning against Erik who had placed a firm arm around her waist. "Even after three months, I still can't believe she's ours." Erik said quietly, peace and calm in his heart.

"I know. She is the product of our love and endurance to survive our ordeal with Bashon-Arnawa, Erik." Christine looked up at him, an awed expression her face. Erik nodded agreeing.

Once Arnawa was asleep again, Erik and Christine prepared for bed themselves, though they did spend the better part of a half hour in the shower doing married people stuff. Christine smiled, glad to have Erik finally trusting her to let her love him without his mask. It was simply Erik to her. His scars never bothered her anymore. They were Erik. Her Erik. She smiled into a deep, lust filled kiss he was giving her as they showered.

"What are you smiling about, my flower?" Erik asked as he pulled back from the kiss, a smile on the edge of his lips.

Christine blushed, "You Erik, my handsome husband."

Erik's smile withered, replaced by a confused frown, "Handsome husband?"

Christine softened her eyes, "I wouldn't say something that I wouldn't mean Erik. To me you will always be my handsome and genius husband." Her own scars on her face, that she had accepted.

Erik nodded, finally coming to terms with her total acceptance of his face. Resolve shone on his face, a smile forming. "Come, I can see you are tired, my rose and angel." Christine and Erik exited the shower and dried off.

They decided that they just wanted to feel each other as they went to bed, so without dressing into clothing, Erik and Christine got into bed unclothed, Erik holding Christine close.

Christine sighed, peace in her soul. Erik, hearing her sigh as he had closed his eyes, "What are you sighing about, my rose?"

"I still feel like this is all surreal Erik. We're free. Free. Truly free from Bashon-Arnawa's grasp. We've been given new lives. A new beginning." Christine said, still in awe of it all.

Erik opened his eyes and looked into hers, a peace dwelling there, "Well I feel that it's all surreal that we're married and have a daughter of our own." When Christine said they were free. He smiled, a gasp escaping his lips. "Free. New beginnings. Sounds like a great place to be Christine. Do you suppose we could begin a music school or perhaps we could go on tour with some of the operas that I have written? I have been feeling restless as of late."

Christine nodded, "Of course, Erik. I suggest you place out something other than Don Juan Triumphant though… We don't want people to suspect who we truly are unless you want unwanted fangirl visits…"

Erik groaned remembering Amelia's explanation on his fangirl page. "I agree with you on that. Heaven forbid they find where we live. I would rather go underground again and hide before that happens. Very well I will put out my opera relating to Beauty and the Beast." He smiled, irony seeping from his voice. Christine rolled her eyes, yet her smile told him everything. She found that humorous.

Christine then thought out loud, "Why not start publishing your music as well, Erik? The industry would love it. Who knows… maybe you could get some good connections with some of the famous singers like Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion? Perhaps my father could help you. He would be ecstatic to help you in the process."

Erik pulled her closer, nodding, "Very well. I will begin the process in the morning, my rose. And yes I am sure your father would be glad to help me."

Christine started slowly moving her hands up his chest, causing him to groan in pleasure. He growled when she kissed him as her hands went around his neck. He pinned her on her back, as she smiled up at him in adoration. He growled again, smiling down at her before they danced the oldest dance know to man and woman.

~16 years later…~

"Dad! You're home!" Arnawa, Wanda, James, and Nathaniel all shouted as they raced out of the mansion, down the lawn, and into his open arms after he had gotten out of his car. Christine came down much more slowly at a walk, a smile gracing her face as Erik hugged all four of his children in a group and individually.

He had braced himself for the collision when his four children came racing. His children. He smiled as he hugged each of them. It had been a long three weeks without them and Christine while he was away, Erik smiled as he opened his eyes to see a smiling Christine five feet away. "Children! Children! Yes, I am home. Now let me go so I can hug and kiss your mother!" They all let go, garnering different reactions as he pulled Christine close into a tight hug and a deep abiding kiss.

"Welcome home, Erik, my angel. How was the trip?" Christine asked, still hugging him around his neck.

"It was good, intense, but good. The production team did a wonderful job giving my opera life I am sure it will go well in other countries around the globe. Now I only want you and our children and our friends here for a while." Erik said with a smile.

Christine smiled, taking off his mask. All four of their children had seen his face and just accepted it as normal. He was their father no matter what he looked like. "Come! Amelia and Omar prepared a feast for your return, Erik! Arnawa and Wanda made dessert and James and Nathaniel composed a piece of music for you to listen to later."

"Sounds wonderful, my rose." Erik chuckled, the children snickering. "Children there are souvenirs in the trunk for each of you. Go and see!" Erik ordered them, the children all got excited and moved to the car's trunk, out of ear shot.

Erik set down his luggage, a Cheshire grin on his face as he stalked towards Christine slowly. Christine backed up, though she had a smile on her face. She giggled, "Erik, what are you doing?"

Erik's smile turned toothy like the Cheshire cat, "Coming after you, my angel. Now that we're free, I am chasing after you no matter what. For you are my love and I am yours." Erik declared. Christine shrieked in happiness as she turned, hands in the air as she raced away as Erik chased after her, growling. They raced into the beautiful field of wild flowers and wild grasses, their children giggling on in happiness. For Erik and Christine loved each other, free and having new beginnings.

 **The End!**

I hope you all liked the ending to my story. This is it the true end to the story, New Beginnings. Thank you all for sticking with me the last ten to ten and a half months on my story. Please review and I hope you all have a great rest of the year!

Yours truly,

WraithSnake Zenith


End file.
